Take My Hand
by Alis Clow
Summary: Pós Relíquias da Morte - Draco e Harry são pais e chefes de família exemplares. Mas quando seus filhos entram em Hogwarts, a verdade vem à tona. AS/S & Drarry
1. Warning & Disclaimer

**De: **Alis R. Clow (writing as Susan)

**Para: **Amy Lupin

**Beta:** Dany Ceres

**Ajudinha Especial:** Tachel Black

**Título: **Take My Hand

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Personagens: **Albus Severus x Scorpius & Harry x Draco

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Avisos: **Longos dias e belas noites, sai Amy! Espero que goste de meu humilde presente. Errr, desculpe-me pelos palavrões e lemons não tão sutis assim.

**Warnings:** Essa fic é uma obra **slash**, ou seja, relações homossexuais explícitas. Se você não aceita esse tipo de conteúdo, sinta-se à vontade para clicar no "x" ali em cima no seu browser.

Essa fic foi escrita para o AmigoOculto do PotterSlashFics 2007. Eu, Alis, sob o pseudônimo de "Susan", tirei a Amy Lupin, autora de "Green Eyes".

Essa é a fic que eu dei entreguei de presente.

**Feliz Natal à todos!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One Where Everything Ends, Everything Starts**

Harry Potter estava parado na plataforma 9 ¾, observando. Estar ali era quase tão natural quanto respirar para ele, mas mesmo assim, tudo parecia diferente. Depois de tantos anos e tantas vezes repetindo esse mesmo ritual, ainda assim ele era capaz de se surpreender com os sons e imagens.

Aquela era sua casa, seu mundo, sua alma. Sempre seria. Cada parte de quem era Harry Potter clamava por aquele lugar. Ele sorriu.

Estar ali tantos anos, tantas mortes e feridas depois era uma vitória da qual Harry nunca cansava de se lembrar. Não pelos eventos da noite fatídica em que matara Voldemort, mas sim pela simples verdade de que estava vivo. Que estava bem.

Ginny tocou o braço de Harry e sorriu. O homem a olhou e sorriu. Ela alisou o braço dele, num gesto de carinho. Ele a abraçou.

-- Lembranças, não é?

Harry fez apenas um som de concordância. _Lembrança _era a palavra que regia a vida de Harry: Memórias de uma vida, de amigos e tristezas que ele guardava como um tesouro pessoal.

Harry continuou olhando enquanto crianças ansiosas e pais orgulhosos se despediam, enquanto crianças encontravam seus amigos depois das longas férias. Ele sorriu diante da sensação morna em seu peito de que ele mesmo tinha compartilhado aquela alegria desmedida.

Ele viu Hermione e Ron chegarem com seus próprios filhos e suas próprias memórias. E compartilhou os sorrisos e os sentimentos de sua época enquanto assistia os seus filhos fazerem a história deles. Uma parte de Harry, a parte que ainda vivia num passado doloroso e apaixonante, sentia inveja deles, mas queria vê-los viver as mesmas aventuras que vivera. Tirando as mortes e dor, todo o resto era como um grande sonho. Enquanto uma outra parte queria imensamente mantê-los perto, protegidos. Harry riu sozinho. Agora ele entendia Molly Weasley.

-- Pai?

Albus Severus estava parado ao lado dele, com os dedos fechados delicadamente envolta da manga das vestes de Harry.

O bruxo mais velho se abaixou ao lado do menino. De todos os filhos, Harry sempre tivera por Albus o maior senso de proteção. Ele nunca conseguiu descobrir o porquê disso, mas era sempre por Albus que Harry temia, desde pequeno. Não era que o menino fosse _frágil_, mas algo nele despertava em Harry a sensação de cuidado. Era como se ao olhar para Al, Harry tivesse a mais absoluta certeza de que, em algum momento, ele precisaria ser protegido.

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos do filho. Verde no verde. Espelhos de si mesmos.

-- Sim, Al?

O menino lambeu os lábios nervosamente. Os dedos ainda seguravam o tecido das vestes do pai como se fosse a sua salvação.

-- Pai, eu tenho medo.

-- Do que?

O menino olhou em volta significativamente. Harry seguiu o olhar de Albus. Um grupo de Slytherin conversava animadamente metros à frente, quase totalmente encobertos pela densa fumaça que enevoava a plataforma. Ainda assim, o verde e prata de seus uniformes se destacavam de maneira orgulhosa e feroz. Harry entendeu imediatamente.

-- Al, eu sei que James andou apavorando você quanto a ser sorteado para Slytherin, mas filho, não há nada demais nisso.

Albus olhou para o pai, a insegurança estampada no seu rosto pálido tão parecido com o de Harry.

O bruxo mais velho pôs uma mão no ombro do filho e apertou um pouco. Um pequeno gesto de conforto. Harry sentiu o quanto Albus estava se segurando para não se jogar em cima do pai e abraçá-lo. Sentiu uma pontinha boba de orgulho ao vê-lo tão comedido e controlado, mesmo com o medo.

-- Pai, Al disse que todos os caras maus saem de lá. Eu não quero ser mau.

-- Eu já contei a você a história do seu nome, não contei? Severus Snape foi um grande diretor, um grande homem e era de Slytherin. Foi inclusive o diretor de Slytherin. E foi um dos homens mais corajosos que já conheci na minha vida, Al. Você sabe que nem todos os Slytherins são maus. E nem todos os Gryffindors são bons. – acrescentou Harry, bagunçando carinhosamente os cabelos negros do filho.

Albus fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-- Al, olha pra mim.

Albus olhou o pai. Alguma coisa na expressão do pai fez o garoto mudar. Ele ficou mais sério e também mais calmo.

-- Você tem o poder de escolha, Al. Você só irá para a Slytherin se quiser ir. O Chapéu Seletor lhe dará essa escolha. Cabe a você apenas decidir.

Al ficou calado por um tempo.

-- Então as pessoas escolhem ser más, pai?

Harry foi pego de surpresa pela intensidade da pergunta e por todas as sensações que ela despertava em si. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas nunca conseguiu fazer as palavras saírem, o apito longo e penetrante do Trem de Hogwarts soou, avisando a todos que era hora de partir. Abraços e beijos corridos começaram a ser trocados entre pais e filhos e Harry foi forçado a deixar Albus sem uma resposta. Ginny chamou Albus para que ele entrasse no trem, antes que as portas se fechassem, enquanto Lilly pulava ansiosamente, olhando tudo com olhos de uma criança que queria aquilo também. James já estava acomodado em sua cabine, acenando e rindo, gritando que Albus ficaria do lado de fora se não corresse.

Ginny abraçou e beijou Albus e depois se encaminhou para abraçar James pela janela do trem. Harry e Albus se olharam por segundos a fio, até se abraçarem com força.

-- Vai ficar tudo bem, Al.

-- Tchau, pai.

Harry deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do filho e bagunçou mais uma vez os cabelos negros e espessos.

O menino entrou no trem, reaparecendo na cabine do irmão.

Alguma coisa na expressão dele fez o coração de Harry se apertar.

Ele quis ir até lá e tirar Albus do trem, fazer algo, impedir alguma coisa. Mas no instante em que esse pensamento tolo lhe ocorreu, as portas se fecharam e o trem começou a se movimentar.

Harry continuou acenando até muito depois de o trem ter sumido na densa névoa.

Albus sentou-se na cabine onde estava seu irmão James. Ele estava tenso, quase apavorado, ainda que estivesse fazendo um esforço abismal para não deixar transparecer.

Mas James percebeu.

-- Hey, Al! - disse o garoto esparramado no banco da frente, ladeado pelos amigos. Al não sabia o nome deles, mas sabia que eram ambos de Gryffindor e que estavam no mesmo ano que James. – Pronto para morar nas masmorras? Eu ouvi falar que os primeiranistas Slytherins passam por um batismo. Coisas envolvendo poções ilegais e torturas. Para ver se eles são mesmo dignos. Pronto para o seu?

James deu um sorriso maldoso. Os amigos o acompanharam, rindo e provocando.

Albus ficou pálido. Ele não queria passar por poções ilegais. Ele não queria morar numa masmorra fria.

-- Cala a boca, James. – sibilou o mais novo. James riu e ignorou.

-- Eu queria saber o que eles fazem com os que não passam. Alguma idéia, Jonathan?

Jonathan, o garoto sentado à esquerda de James, era um pouco mais alto que o próprio James e tinha cabelos cor de palha. Um sorriso provocante passou pelos lábios do garoto, e os olhos azuis escuro tinham um tom de divertimento.

-- Yeah, James. Ouvi dizer que eles são marcados lá dentro. Obrigados a fazerem trabalhos sujos para eles.

-- Trabalhos sujos? – perguntou Albus, se ajeitando no banco. Ele não queria ouvir, mas não podia se impedir de perguntar.

-- É. – respondeu o garoto à direita de James. Esse tinha cabelos castanhos e encaracolados e um ar convencido. – Você sabe, toda a sorte de feitiços ilegais, apagar provas, conseguir ingredientes para as poçõezinhas deles... Eu inclusive ouvi dizer que eles usam os que não passaram nos testes de cobaia.

-- Verdade, Henry. – disse James, se dobrando de rir do irmão.

Se Albus estava pálido antes, agora ele estava completamente sem cor. Ele lambeu os lábios, tentando umedecê-los para falar algo, mas não conseguia. Seu coração batia tão descontrolado que Albus achou que ele fosse parar em algum momento.

Ele não queria ser mau, ele não queria participar de nada daquilo. Por que logo ele tinha que cair na Casa onde as pessoas eram envolvidas com coisas das Trevas? Coisas contra as quais seu pai tinha lutado?

Esse pensamento quase fez Albus desmaiar. Seu pai... Seu pai _lutaria_ contra ele se ele se tornasse _mau_?

O café da manhã reforçado que Ginny tinha dado aos filhos ameaçou fazer o caminho inverso naquele instante. O bruxo mais jovem sentiu que se não saísse da cabine naquele momento, provavelmente asfixiaria. Ele tinha que sair, ele tinha que ir para longe, qualquer lugar. Ele faria qualquer coisa, mas não se tornaria _mau._

Albus se levantou do assento como se ele estivesse pegando fogo. James parou de rir instantaneamente. Talvez tenha sido a expressão de Albus ou o modo descoordenado e cambaleante com o qual o menino saiu às pressas da cabine, mas ele teve certeza de que fizera alguma besteira. Ele se levantou para ir atrás, mas Jonathan e o outro amigo o seguraram, rindo e dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Mas James sabia que não estava.

-- Droga, mamãe vai me matar. – murmurou.

Albus correu para o final do vagão. Ele tinha que encontrar uma saída, talvez pular do trem e voltar para casa. Não isso não daria certo. Sua mãe ficaria furiosa quando soubesse que Albus tinha fugido. E seu pai... Ah, ele ficaria decepcionado. Ele não podia permitir isso, permitir que ele se decepcionasse. Albus o amava demais para suportar isso.

Então ele pensou. Podia fugir. Talvez morar com Teddy. O rapaz já tinha terminado Hogwarts e agora trabalhava no Ministério com Harry. Com certeza ele daria abrigo a Albus – ele era sempre tão legal e gentil.

Albus sorriu. Agora ele tinha um plano. Era hora de pô-lo em prática.

Ele foi até uma das portas dos vagões e olhou, dessa vez o café da manhã chegou muito perto de ser posto para fora.

A velocidade que o trem viajava era tremenda. Se ele pulasse, se esfolaria todo. Isso para não dizer, é claro, que o trem estava passando por uma ponte que ficava acima de um monte de água que Albus suspeitava ser o mar. Oh, grande: se não morresse pela velocidade, você morreria pelo impacto ou afogado. Um lindo jeito de terminar o dia.

Com a respiração pesada, Albus recuou até a outra porta e ficou ali, parado, encarando em choque a paisagem em movimento. Ele _tinha _que fazer algo, mas o quê?

Scorpius Malfoy estava sentado na sua cabine sozinho. Um feito raro dentro de um trem lotado de pessoas, mas Scorpius fora muito eficiente em sua técnica de desdenhar, ofender e sibilar para as pessoas. Quase todas as crianças que tentaram se apossar da cabine que ele havia clamado como sua, saíram de lá com olhos vermelhos e carinhas chorosas. Uma ou duas tentaram brigar, mas Scorpius dera cabo delas. O garoto era muito bom em assustar as pessoas com palavras difíceis, caras feias, tom frio e ameaças. Um dom herdado diretamente do pai.

Com um livro de Feitiços na mão e um sapo de chocolate na outra, Scorpius lia sem muito interesse o livro. Ele já sabia algumas coisas que estavam ali. Seu pai nunca permitiria que ele chegasse em Hogwarts sem um mínimo de conhecimento das artes mágicas. De algum modo, Scorpius era grato por isso. Ele se apavorava só de pensar em chegar à escola e ser o único a não saber executar um simples _Lumus._

Ele estava quase tão nervoso e curioso quanto todas as outras crianças de 11 anos dentro daquele trem, mas estava se contendo o máximo possível. Um Malfoy não deixava os outros perceberem suas fraquezas. Era o que o vovô sempre dizia, não era?

E também que nenhum Malfoy, em época alguma, caíra em Gryffindor. Isso era outra coisa que Scorpius tinha em mente. Gryffindor nunca. Slytherin sempre.

Não que Draco tivesse imposto algo a Scorpius. De fato, Draco parecia estar pouco se importando em que Casa Scorpius cairia, desde que ele obtivesse sucesso nela. Scorpius mordeu mais um pedaço do sapo de chocolate. Ele sempre ouviu do avô que Draco "nunca mais foi o mesmo depois da Guerra". Scorpius nunca entendeu isso, para ele estava tudo certo com seu pai. Ele sempre comprava os brinquedos que Scorpius queria, sempre lhe ensinava feitiços legais, como aquele que deixou o elfo doméstico rosa por duas semanas, e sempre, sempre dava um beijo de boa noite – ainda que Scorpius nunca fosse admitir que sentiria falta disso em Hogwarts. Era bem verdade que de vez em quando ele podia escutar sua mãe chorando enquanto conversava com seu pai, e que ultimamente os dois dormiam em quartos separados, mas Scorpius achava que eles estavam apenas zangados um com o outro e que isso passaria com o tempo.

Um vulto passou pela cabine e tirou Scorpius de seus devaneios. Ele não viu muito, apenas uma cabeça cheia de cabelos pretos passando como um marinheiro bêbado, mas ficou curioso. Ele deixou os sapos e o livro de Feitiços de lado e foi atrás.

Scorpius viu um garoto, um pouco mais alto que ele, olhando aterrorizado pela janela na porta do trem. Viu o garoto recuar até a outra parede, pálido como papel e se agarrar à porta como se ela fosse salvar sua vida, ou Merlin sabe-se lá o quê. Ele ficou curioso. Oh, será que o trem iria descarrilar e todos iriam cair no aguaceiro que se estendia debaixo deles? Bem, isso seria extremamente divertido. Scorpius tinha certeza que seria o máximo despencar metros e metros em alta velocidade.

Ironicamente não ocorreu ao garoto que ele poderia morrer no processo.

Ele se aproximou cautelosamente e esticou a mão para tocar no menino. Mas ele parecia tão absurdamente imerso em pensamentos que sequer notou a aproximação de Scorpius. Uma tentadora vontade de assustá-lo passou pela cabecinha loira, mas ele desistiu, vendo que o garoto já parecia assustado o suficiente.

Ele, ao invés de assustá-lo, tocou de leve no ombro do menino.

-- Você está bem?

Se Scorpius tivesse berrado, talvez o outro menino se assustasse menos. O garoto pulou no ar, apavorado, e olhava para Scorpius com os olhos arregalados de pavor. Um barulho estrangulado saiu pela boca do outro e o loiro teve a impressão de que ele estava contendo um grito. Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O menino moreno continuou olhando. Como se tivesse finalmente caído em si, ele largou a porta e se ajeitou. Estava ligeiramente vermelho, e Scorpius desconfiava que fosse de vergonha.

-- Hã, e-eu – o menino pigarreou e inspirou fundo. – estou bem.

Scorpius olhou o menino de cima abaixo. Ele fez sua melhor cara de desprezo.

-- Você parecia a ponto de ter um ataque aqui. Espero que se o fizer, faça longe da minha cabine.

Scorpius se virou para sair, mas parou ao ouvir o menino falar.

-- Obrigado pela preocupação.

Scorpius olhou para ele meio surpreso.

-- O que você disse?

-- Eu disse obrigado. – respondeu o menino. A expressão no seu rosto tinha mudado, ele parecia mais calmo agora. Scorpius reparou que ele tinha olhos espantosamente verdes.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos ligeiramente. Aquele menino tinha agradecido o que?

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos incômodos. Scorpius achava que o garoto de olhos verdes parecia muito com um gato perdido. Por algum motivo bobo, Scorpius queria enfiar o máximo de sapos de chocolate goela abaixo do menino até que ele parecesse normal.

Ele balançou a cabeça e tirou a franja dos olhos. Bem, então era isso. Ele _iria _ dar chocolates ao menino. Ponto final.

-- Vem. Vamos pra minha cabine. Conversar de pé não é educado.

O menino fez um ar surpreso, hesitou e por fim seguiu Scorpius. O loiro gostou. Bom menino.

Albus entrou na cabine sem jeito. Ele se sentia estúpido por ter sido pego num momento tão constrangedor. O que ele estava pensando? Ele devia ter se certificado de que não havia ninguém por ali.

E ele ainda precisava fugir.

O menino loiro sentou-se no banco e gesticulou para Albus sentar. O menino moreno riu. O outro parecia tão formal!

-- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Scorpius, desconfiado. Ele estava começando a achar que o outro garoto tinha alguns problemas mentais. Ou era Muggle.

-- Nada. – Albus se sentou e encarou o garoto sem falar nada.

Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que ele tanto olhava?

-- O que você estava fazendo lá fora?

Albus corou. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, bagunçando-os. Um gesto de nervosismo que pegara do pai.

-- Eu... – ele hesitou e mordeu o lábio, indeciso do que dizer.

O silêncio se esticou até que Scorpius resolveu quebrá-lo.

-- Você?

Albus corou mais ainda, percebendo que tinha ficado em silêncio, encarando os próprios sapatos.

-- Eu... Eu ia – ele encarou o menino loiro. Ele parecia curioso. Ele inspirou fundo e resolveu falar. – Eu ia fugir do trem.

Scorpius ficou olhando para o menino moreno como se ele fosse um enorme explosivim de três metros de largura.

-- Você ia o quê?

-- Fugir.

Scorpius franziu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça.

-- Por Mordred, e por que você faria isso?

Albus ficou ali, parado, com uma expressão consternada. Como ele ia explicar ao menino que ele não queria ir para a Slytherin e, portanto, para evitar a tragédia ia fugir do trem – porque ele certamente cairia na Slytherin, mesmo não querendo? Quer dizer, aquilo fazia todo sentido para Al, mas faria para os outros? E se aquele menino _quisesse _ir para a Slytherin e jogasse ele para fora do trem porque ele era um traidor dos Slytherins? Ele queria sair do trem, mas não queria ser jogado! Albus balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Assim ele acabaria hiperventilando.

Scorpius continuou encarando Albus. Aquele menino era _com certeza _ um Muggle. Não havia dúvidas nisso. Nenhum bruxo puro-sangue quereria fugir de Hogwarts. Aquilo não fazia o mínimo de sentido. Para não dizer a expressão de dor na cara dele. Ele estava sentindo dor? Será que ele tinha sido enfeitiçado?

Scorpius pegou um sapo de chocolate e jogou para o menino moreno. Albus pegou o sapo no ar.

-- Come.

Albus ficou olhando o sapo de chocolate. Apesar do jeito mandão, o menino loiro era gentil. Ele sorriu.

-- Obrigado.

Scorpius sorriu ligeiramente. Ele descobriu que gostava quando o menino agradecia.

-- Por que você quer fugir de Hogwarts? Você é Muggle? Filho de Muggles?

Albus mordeu o sapo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-- Não. Meus pais são bruxos.

-- Oh... – Scorpius ficou surpreso. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que o menino de olhos verdes era Muggle. Mas se ele não era, por que fugir? – E por que você quer fugir então?

Albus engoliu o último pedaço do sapo e ficou ali, lambendo os dedos sujos de chocolate. Contar ou não contar? Ele encarou os olhos azuis acinzentados, e ficou observando alguns segundos enquanto o outro menino pegava mais um sapo de chocolate, e decidiu por falar.

-- Por que eu não quero cair em Slytherin.

Scorpius parou o que estava fazendo, que era enfiar o sapo de chocolate na boca. Ele ficou ali, olhando o outro garotinho, pensando seriamente que ele tinha algum problema mental. Se não era Muggle, ele _tinha_ problemas mentais. Ponto.

-- Por mil demônios, por que você não quer cair em Slytherin? É a Casa mais legal de Hogwarts!

Albus ficou nervoso. Oh ele sabia, sabia, sabia! O menino queria ir para Slytherin, ele ia jogá-lo do trem, oh, droga!

-- Erm, meu irmão disse que Gryffindor é a Casa mais legal. A Casa dos que tem coragem.

Scorpius revirou os olhos e abriu o pacotinho de sapos de chocolate. Ele mordeu a cabeça e balançou o sapo de chocolate decapitado na direção de Albus.

-- Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Gryffindor é a Casa dos desmiolados impulsivos que não planejam. Na Slytherin apenas os melhores entram. Os mais espertos, capacitados e brilhantes. É uma Casa de vencedores.

Havia paixão na voz do menino enquanto falava de Slytherin. Albus se viu preso pelas palavras dele, pelo brilho no olhar, pela maneira como ele parecia acreditar no que dizia.

-- Olha, toda a minha família foi de Slytherin. Meu pai, meu avô, o avô do meu avô e assim por diante. Nunca houve um de nós fora de Slytherin. E, encaremos: Gryffindors são completamente estúpidos! Excesso de coragem, poucos planejamento, aquela coisa toda de meu-temperamento-excede-meu-raciocínio! – Scorpius fez um ar enojado.

Albus torceu o nariz. Seu pai era Gryffindor! Seu irmão também. Seus amigos. E nenhum deles era estúpido. Ok, talvez eles fossem um pouco cabeça-quente. Albus ainda era capaz de ser lembrar do infame episódio em que eles estavam em um pub comemorando a inauguração da nova loja de brincadeiras do tio George, quando um bruxo estúpido tinha passado dos limites dando uma cantada em Victoire, e bem, ela tinha apenas 16 anos, e tio Charlie ficou zangado, mas o bruxo não estava sozinho e alguém azarou tio Charlie pelas costas! Aí todos os Weasleys e seu pai foram tirar satisfações com os caras. Albus se lembrava apenas de copos voando, magias, gritos e sua mãe e as tias Fleur e Mione berrando para que eles parassem. No final, eles tinham um bar destruído, os bruxos presos por tio Ron e seu pai, muitos cortes e todo mundo comemorando a surra dada nos bruxos.

Oh, mas foi plenamente justificado, não foi? Se bem que... Seu pai e tio Ron podiam ter prendido todos eles logo de primeira – eles eram aurores, poxa! –, mas preferiram duelar. Albus tinha ficado bastante assustado com tudo aquilo e ele lembrava que Lilly batia palmas e ria e James queria entrar na briga, ainda que mamãe não tivesse permitido.

Albus sentiu-se um pouco deslocado. Ele não tinha o menor espírito arruaceiro do irmão. Isso significava que ele era... Slytherin?

Que ele era diferente? Que ele era... Mau?

O garoto moreno sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, espantando os pensamentos ruins no processo. Preferiu se ater ao que o garoto loiro estava falando.

-- Mas... Slytherin tem, hm, _fama._

Scorpius inclinou a cabeça para o lado, subitamente curioso. Fama?

-- Que tipo de fama?

-- De ser a Casa de onde saem as pessoas más. Onde... Magias e poções... Proibidas são feitas.

Scorpius não ficou realmente surpreso. Seu pai já tinha alertado-o sobre o que as pessoas achavam de Slytherin e de como ele nunca deveria dar ouvidos àqueles que não compreendiam absolutamente nada. Ele também tinha ouvido de seu avô algumas coisas sobre magias proibidas, mas seu pai sempre intervinha então Scorpius não sabia quase nada sobre essas coisas, apenas o que quase toda criança bruxa sabia sobre Imperdoáveis – e não havia qualquer prática envolvida nisso.

-- Aqueles que não fazem parte de Slytherin pouco entendem do que nossa Casa é feita. A Arte das Trevas é apenas um aspecto de uma infinidade de grandiosas características que carregamos.

Albus ficou com os olhos arregalados. Aquele menino de modos rebuscados falava de Slytherin com... Orgulho. Era essa a palavra que definia o olhar de profunda reverência, a expressão de superioridade no rosto, o queixo erguido em desafio...

E, por algum motivo estranho, em vez de se sentir afrontado pela postura soberba do menino ele se sentia... Atraído. Como uma mariposa se sente atraída pela luz. Por algum motivo estranho, Albus achava que se Slytherin envolvia aquele tipo de confiança e orgulho no que eles eram então talvez eles não fossem tão ruins...

Esse simples pensamento assustou Albus. Um sentimento de traição passou por ele. Ele estava traindo algo, traindo seu irmão, sua família. Todos eles eram Gryffindors. Como ele poderia sequer pensar que Slytherin não era tão _ruim? _Todos sabiam que Gryffindor e Slytherin eram rivais, como ele podia pensar nisso? Como ele podia achar que talvez eles fossem legais?

E ainda assim, olhando para o menino loiro a sua frente, tudo não parecia tão ruim assim.

Albus mordeu o lábio inferior e resolveu que a melhor maneira era deixar as coisas acontecerem. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, lembrando das palavras do pai.

Severus Snape, o homem do qual ele tinha o nome, fora Slytherin. Seu pai mesmo dissera isso. Dissera que ele fora corajoso e um grande homem... E de novo, ele _era _Slytherin. E, tirando James e tio Ron, ninguém parecia preocupado em que Casa ele cairia... Talvez... Somente talvez...

Ele sentiu uma mãozinha sacudi-lo. Albus abriu os olhos imediatamente, saindo do torpor de seus próprios pensamentos.

-- Está tudo bem? – perguntou o menino loiro, olhando Albus atentamente.

Scorpius ficara observando por um tempo o garoto a sua frente antes de ir até lá e sacudi-lo. Ele achou que ele estivesse morrendo ou passando mal, ou seja lá o que fosse e resolveu que tinha de fazer algo. Sacudi-o até que ele abrisse os olhos e falasse parecia ser a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer, e quando os olhos verdes fitaram-no na primeira sacudidela, Scorpius sentiu orgulho de estar certo. Ele pegou outro sapo de chocolate embaixo do assento do trem, onde ele tinha guardado sua bolsa de doces e uma garrafa de suco de abóbora. Sem muita cerimônia, enfiou os dois nas mãos do menino. Os olhos verdes fitaram-no confusos.

Scorpius achava que o menino parecia _mesmo_ um gato perdido.

-- Come. Anda. Você estava estranho, com uma cara de... Dor, sei lá. Você está machucado? Você vai morrer?

Albus, que já tinha começado a beber o suco de abóbora engasgou com a última pergunta. Ele olhou o menino incrédulo. Morrer? Ele? Ele só estava pensando!

E então ele viu que o garoto estava falando sério. Ele realmente achava que estava fazendo uma pergunta séria e coerente! Albus não pode fazer mais nada senão rir. O que começou com uma simples risada, terminou se transformando em uma gargalhada descontrolada.

Scorpius fitou o outro garoto, indignado. Como ele ousava rir de um Malfoy quando este fazia uma pergunta importante como aquela? Ele queria saber se ele morreria, porque... Bem, porque sim, porque ele nunca tinha visto alguém morrer e porque queria poder fazer algo a respeito; ele não podia morrer ali no vagão dele, oras!

Scorpius pensou em algo asqueroso e cruel para dizer para fazer sumir aquele sorriso bobo da cara do garoto, mas foi desarmado. O menino não parecia, de modo algum, estar realmente rindo dele, fazendo pouco de Scorpius. Era mais como se ele... Apenas estivesse se divertindo. Apenas isso. O som da risada do garoto de olhos verdes era tão... Puro e contagiante que em poucos segundos, o jovem Malfoy se viu sorrindo também. O que começou como um sorriso preguiçoso terminou se espalhando pelo seu rosto e acabando com uma gargalhada alta e livre. Os dois meninos se contorceram e rolaram pelo banco, lutando para coordenar os movimentos involuntários dos próprios corpos com o sacolejar constante do trem. Os dois riram, e terminaram, minutos depois, ofegantes e sorrindo por motivos que nem mesmo eles se lembravam mais quais.

Albus estava meio esparramado no banco, metade do corpo no chão, as costas apoiadas contra as paredes da cabine. Scorpius tivera um pouco mais de classe, e repousava a cabeça contra o recosto do banco, ainda ofegante e rindo. Os dois estavam corados e sorridentes e com uma tola sensação de felicidade sem sentido que, no futuro, eles associariam facilmente a infância.

Scorpius foi o primeiro a se recuperar do acesso de riso, ajeitando os cabelos loiros platinados. Ele olhou para o menino corado e ainda sorrindo, meio caído no chão, com os ombros e cabeça no banco ainda. Ele acomodou-se melhor no banco e arrumou as vestes, desfazendo amarrotados que aparentemente só ele via.

-- Eu acho que nós ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados. – disse Scorpius sorrindo da mesma maneira torta e debochada do pai. Ele obviamente não tinha consciência disso.

Albus riu. Sempre com maneiras rebuscadas, sempre agindo como um pequeno adulto. De alguma forma, Scorpius lembrava Albus de Percy, mas sem ser chato. Ele riu mais um pouco. Oh, ele esperava que sua mãe nunca o ouvisse dizer que tio Percy era chato – James levara um bom sermão no Natal quando dissera isso alto no meio da ceia. Ainda que tio George tenha apoiado e dito que ele estava cem por cento certo e não merecia um sermão por estar sendo sincero.

-- É, eu acho que não. – respondeu.

O menino loiro se levantou num movimento único e gracioso, e estendeu a mão para Albus. Albus aceitou a mão e se pôs de pé também.

-- Scorpius Malfoy. – disse o menino, estendendo a mão, com uma seriedade que nada deixava transparecer do menino risonho de minutos atrás.

Albus também ficou sério. Por algum motivo que ele nunca saberia explicar, até muitos anos dali à frente, ele percebeu que aquele momento marcava algo que ele sequer conseguia compreender, mas que tinha importância capital. Como se ele estivesse selando uma promessa para uma vida inteira.

-- Albus Severus Potter.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two A Wrong Past, An Unforeseen Future**_

Draco Malfoy ficou parado nas sombras, observando por tempo indefinido os trilhos do trem, como se o Expresso de Hogwarts fosse voltar, trazendo Scorpius consigo. Uma parte dele estava radiante pelo filho, pelo futuro que ele poderia construir, pelos erros que ele não seria obrigado a cometer. E outra parte lamentava ter de se afastar de seu pequeno filho.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e suspirou. Ele nunca achou que pudesse amar algo ou alguém de maneira tão gratuita, mas aparentemente amar um filho era exatamente isso. Desapegado, gratuito e ao mesmo tempo, doloroso e preocupante. Draco riu sombriamente. Quem diria que ele se tornaria um pai em mais sentidos que ele mesmo poderia imaginar?

Cecile Malfoy estava parada, estóica, ao lado do marido. Se havia alguém no mundo que parecia preencher com perfeição o lugar que era devido a uma mulher na família Malfoy, esse alguém era Cecile. De uma família tradicional, Cecile havia estudado em Beauxbatons, e, de certa forma, se mantido alheia a Guerra. Sua família pouco sofrera, mantendo quase intacta tanto a reputação quanto o dinheiro. O que a família Brighton nunca teria, porém, e que os Malfoys sempre teriam, não importava o que acontecesse, era importância dentro da alta sociedade. Assim, quando a oportunidade de casar com o único herdeiro da nobre e tradicional família apareceu, Cecile agarrou-a com as duas mãos.

Era um tiro duplo: para os Malfoys era chance de se reestruturar fora do país e se utilizar do nome de uma família que estava limpa quanto ao envolvimento com o Lorde das Trevas, reafirmando alianças perdidas, limpando o caminho através da lama que eles mesmos trouxeram para si. Do outro lado, os Brighton seriam elevados ao status de uma família tradicional e importante – eles tinham o dinheiro, mas não a influência. Ambos os lados ganhavam, ambos os lados sairiam felizes.

Em teoria.

Obviamente casamentos arranjados tinham conseqüências desastrosas. Aparentemente o herdeiro dos Malfoy não parecia remotamente interessado na filha dos Brighton, ainda que ele tivesse cumprido com louvor todos os rituais de cortejo, noivado e casamento. E, sem dúvida, Cecile era bonita o suficiente para ouvir do próprio patriarca Malfoy propostas indecorosas – sim, ela estava dentro dos rígidos padrões de beleza, comportamento e etiqueta para uma Malfoy. Era inteligente, comedida e esperta. Excelente anfitriã, charmosa e sabia chamar atenção sem convergir, porém todas as luzes para si, permitindo ao seu consorte brilhar. E ainda assim, ela não tinha a atenção de Draco. Mesmo assim, faltava algo. Por algum tempo Cecile acreditou que esse algo viria quando ela engravidou do primeiro e único filho. Mas ao contrário do que ela tão firmemente se forçara a crer, nada mudara. Draco continuava alheio a sua existência em quase todos os aspectos de uma vida matrimonial normal. Ele era um excelente pai, cuidadoso e amoroso. Ele estava sempre junto de Scorpius e participava ativamente da educação do menino.

E Cecile continuava ali, como uma peça da mobília particularmente cara, mas sem valor real.

A dor de não ter a atenção do marido fez com que ela se afastasse para um segundo plano da relação. Ela era a esposa invejada aos olhos dos convidados nas grandes festas dadas na Mansão Malfoy. E entre quatro paredes, ela era ausente, inexistente, fútil. Se Draco fazia tanta questão de cuidar de cada aspecto da vida de Scorpius, então ela permitiria que seu _marido _assumisse tal tarefa.

Cecile colocou uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha com gesto leve e gracioso. Ela se virou para Draco com uma expressão vazia.

-- Acho que podemos ir, não? Não vejo qualquer motivo para ficar aqui, nessa névoa terrível.

Draco olhou para a esposa. A futilidade de Cecile chegava algumas vezes a deixar Draco enfurecido. Ainda que com os anos ele tenha descoberto que a melhor maneira de lidar com ela, era ignorá-la, ainda hoje, ele sentia vontade de dizer algumas coisas realmente cruéis para ela. No fim, ele reprimiu meia dúzia de verdades e se limitou a responder.

-- Você pode ir. Eu ainda tenho negócios a resolver em Londres.

Cecile fez um som de descrença. Ela sorriu de maneira desagradável e retorquiu em tom baixo.

-- Oh, é mesmo, Draco? Eu achava que você tinha me dito que não teria negócios a resolver em Londres até o final da semana que vem.

Draco encarou-a com uma expressão vazia. Por dentro, ele estava sentindo uma vontade assassina de arremessá-la nos trilhos, mas por fora, ele era o arquétipo da indiferença. Ele sabia o quanto aquilo enlouquecia Cecile de ódio, então ele freqüentemente fazia isso.

-- Eu tenho outros negócios a resolver.

-- Que negócios? – Cecile perguntou. Ela estava irritada por estar parada, num lugar nevoento, exposta a bruxos de quinta categoria. Ao menos ela estaria livre por alguns meses de Scorpius, até o Natal, e não teria de aturar a insuportável devoção do marido ao garoto. Amor materno era algo que simplesmente nunca existira em Cecile.

Draco deixou uma parte de sua irritação aparecer no sorriso afetado que se alastrou por seu rosto. Ele sentiu uma pontada de satisfação ao ver Cecile estremecer levemente.

-- Meus negócios envolvem manter e multiplicar os galeões que você faz questão de devastar. Agora, _querida,_ se você puder me poupar da sua insuportável presença, eu pretendo dar cabo de meus assuntos. Com licença.

Ele deu as costas à mulher, deixando-a sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos furiosos e desconexos.

Muito depois da partida do trem, Harry, Ginny e os outros ainda continuaram na plataforma. A maioria deles já havia passado por isso anteriormente, mas a cada vez que eles mandavam um filho a Hogwarts para mais um ano letivo, ou pela primeira vez, uma parte deles ficava apreensiva e soturna. Todos ali criavam seus filhos para o mundo, para eles mesmos, mas era impossível não se apegarem.

O primeiro a quebrar a conversa triste e os olhares presos no horizonte foi Teddy. Ele sorriu e pôs uma mão no ombro de Harry.

-- Al vai ficar bem, Harry, sério. Ele é um bom menino. E de qualquer forma, eu andei ensinando uma coisa ou outra a ele para sobreviver em Hogwarts.

Teddy piscou e Harry riu. Teddy era como um filho para Harry, ainda que ele dificilmente tivesse idade para isso. Ele tinha orgulho do rapaz ter crescido e se transformado em alguém de bem. Como Tonks. Como Remus.

-- Eu sei Ted. Eu sei. Mas... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e correu os olhos discretamente pela plataforma. As últimas famílias deixavam o lugar, passando pelas barreiras. Ao longe, ele avistou Malfoy e sua mulher.

Harry suspirou e brincou distraidamente com o anel em seu dedo.

-- Hey, Harry, é sério. James vai cuidar dele de qualquer modo. Rose estará lá e Victoire também, na verdade. Ele vai se sair bem. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Harry riu e deu um tapinha no ombro do afilhado. Ele bagunçou os cabelos azuis turquesa, fazendo Teddy exclamar e tentar desviar, rindo.

-- É justamente do James que eu tenho medo.

Ron se juntou ao melhor amigo, sorrindo orgulhosamente. Harry sabia o quão orgulhoso Ron era de si mesmo, de seus filhos e de Hermione. De algum modo, Harry sentia-se orgulhoso por ele também.

-- Certo, camarada, relaxe. O Al vai ficar bem, sério, o garoto tem talento. James teve momentos difíceis outro dia no quintal lá de casa. O garoto é pequeno, mas tem o seu temperamento. – disse Ron com um tom de orgulho e admiração. Harry sorriu afetuosamente. Aparentemente, o orgulho era mútuo.

Ginny abraçou a cintura de Harry e sorriu. Lilly brincava com Hugo, ambos correndo e fingindo lançarem feitiços, enquanto Hermione exclamava e tentava conter os meninos.

-- Harry sempre foi meio super protetor com Albus. Eu achei que ele fosse ter um ataque com ele indo, mas até que ele se comportou bem. – disse Ginny, se dirigindo a Teddy e Ron como se Harry não estivesse ali. O auror fez um ar indignado e depois riu.

O grupo começou a se dirigir para a saída. Teddy se despediu na frente e prometeu aparecer na casa do padrinho para o jantar. Não que isso fosse realmente uma surpresa, de fato, mesmo que Teddy não tivesse avisado, sempre haveria um prato a mais na mesa destinado a ele.

Eles passaram pela barreira em pares, se misturando rapidamente na Londres Muggle. Cada um deles se dirigiu aos seus carros, rapidamente saindo.

Harry hesitou antes de entrar no carro. Ele olhou para trás, antes de decidir o que fazer. Ele contornou o carro e entregou as chaves do carro a Ginny.

-- Harry, o que-

-- Ginny, eu quero resolver um assunto antes de ir para casa.

-- Que assunto? Harry está tudo bem?

Harry fez um gesto de dispensa com as mãos e sorriu de forma calorosa. Isso pareceu aplacar um pouco os temores de Ginny.

-- Está tudo bem. Mesmo. É só que eu... Eu quero ver uma coisa antes, está bem?

Ginny procurou algo no rosto do marido por alguns segundos. Ela conhecia Harry como a palma da sua mão e seria capaz de descobrir se ele estava escondendo algo sério dela.

Depois de um tempo, ela pareceu encontrar o que queria e sorriu.

-- Oh, tudo bem, Harry. Mas você sabe que ele ficará bem. Mesmo.

Harry quase fez a bobagem de perguntar a ela o que ela estava falando. Então ele percebeu que Ginny se referia a Albus. Ele aproveitou a deixa, deu um beijo na testa e depois nos lábios da mulher e esperou o carro ir, até sumir de vista.

Ele caminhou tranqüilamente na direção oposta, até alcançar uma viela vazia. Sem mais delongas, aparatou.

Draco já estava no flat, sentado na poltrona, com um copo de conhaque na mão e uma expressão que sugeria que ele já tinha feito aquilo inúmeras vezes.

E de fato ele tinha.

Harry continuou parado, encostado no batente, murmurando baixinho alguns feitiços de proteção envolta do pequeno imóvel. Quando ele finalmente se deu por satisfeito, ele saiu andando com deliberada calma, ainda rodando anel prateado no dedo. Ele afrouxou a gravata de seu vestuário e repousou o quadril nas costas da poltrona de Draco. Sem qualquer palavra, ele tirou o copo da mão do ex-comensal e bebeu o resto do seu conteúdo. Com um gesto de mão, o copo foi repousar na mesa de centro com um suave thump. Draco continuou onde estava, quase como se ignorasse a presença de Harry.

-- Eu sempre me pergunto por que você bebe essa coisa horrível. – disse Harry em tom casual. Ele tirou completamente a gravata e jogou-a num canto.

Draco graciosamente apoiou o pé na mesa de centro, suas botas de couro de dragão brilhantes, como se tivessem sido recentemente polidas. Provavelmente tinham, pensou Harry. Ele sorriu diante da vestimenta de Draco; ela prometia muito mais do que deixava transparecer a quem não sabia.

-- Talvez porque um Gryffindor estúpido bebeu todo meu último estoque de firewhiskey? – sugeriu Draco em tom ácido. Harry riu e contornou a poltrona, abrindo os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa social e os punhos. Ele se abaixou e começou a desafivelar as botas de Draco.

-- Scorpius é extremamente parecido com você. – comentou Harry.

-- Assim dizem. – disse Draco de modo evasivo. – O mesmo pode ser dito sobre _Albus_. – Draco usou um tom deliberadamente irônico a menção do nome do menino.

Harry torceu o nariz, mas não comentou. Sua mente estava muito cheia para discussões tolas.

-- Irônico, não acha? Que nossos dois filhos, e bem, aqueles que mais parecem conosco, pelo menos no meu caso que tenho mais de um, estejam no mesmo ano. Déjà vu?

Draco suspirou. Ele detestava quando Harry ficava assim, falante demais. Ele preferia quando ele simplesmente arrancava as roupas de Draco, fazia o que tinha que fazer e ia embora. Era mais fácil assim.

Ele tinha se convencido disso.

Toda aquela relação estranha dos dois havia começado após a Guerra, após Harry ter salvado por duas vezes a vida de Draco. Toda aquela ação, de alguma forma, deixara Draco incapaz de seguir em frente com sua vida. Ele sentia um débito com o qual não queria lidar e não queria ficar. Então ele resolveu quitar suas dívidas da única forma que veio a sua mente: encontrou Harry num bar, deixou-o bêbado demais para discutir e fez sexo com ele até que ele desmaiasse. Obviamente, o plano não consistia em dar a Harry todo o prazer que um Malfoy podia proporcionar, mas deixá-lo tão absurdamente envergonhado de si mesmo, que Draco teria um trunfo e os dois estariam quites.

Claro que nada funcionou como deveria.

Harry não se sentia nem remotamente culpado pelo acontecido naquela noite. De fato, era sua despedida de solteiro e ele tinha todo o direito de ir para a cama com quem ele desejasse ir. Com essa desculpa, ele fez tudo o que quis com Malfoy das maneiras mais inventivas que pôde pensar através de um cérebro nublado pelo excesso de álcool. Claro que, naquele momento, no calor da cama, ele não tinha _idéia _de com quem estava, mas na manhã seguinte, quando se deu conta da besteira fenomenal na qual tinha se metido, decidiu que culpa não ajudaria. Se ele tivesse que lidar com algum sentimento, que fosse outro.

Por fim, o desejo e o ódio se misturaram numa combinação explosiva. Draco sentia-se enraivecido, traído em sua linha de pensamento torta. E Harry decidira que podia muito bem viver com aquela noite nas costas.

Assim, o que deveria ser apenas mais um dia de trabalho para Harry e uma visita rotineira de negócios para Draco, se transformou numa tarde onde beijos, abraços, mãos e gemidos foram os atores principais. Levados pela lembrança de uma noite tórrida e por sentimentos reprimidos, eles foram para um quarto de motel e transaram de maneira violenta.

E aquilo foi só o começo de encontros cada vez menos casuais e esparsos. Com o tempo eles começaram a estar nos mesmos lugares, ao mesmo tempo propositalmente. O que era simplesmente incidental logo se tornou premeditado.

Em menos de um ano, eles tinham o que se poderia chamar de um relacionamento estável. O mais estável possível dentro de bases sedimentadas por desejo, raiva e vingança.

Agora já fazia quase vinte anos de um relacionamento escondido. Harry e Draco tinham construído vidas, tinham filhos, esposas, empregos. Mas dentro daquelas quatro paredes, no flat que Draco tinha comprado justamente com esse propósito – de abrigar os encontros furtivos com Harry, ainda que ele nunca dissesse isso a si mesmo – os dois eram apenas eles. Sem vidas externas, sem nada. Apenas dois homens movidos por sentimentos que eles renegavam quase o tempo todo.

Um mundo construído para eles e apenas deles.

Harry tirou uma bota e começou a trabalhar na outra. Ele e Draco raramente falavam. Em tantos anos, as conversas muitas vezes se resumiam a algumas palavras trocadas de modo formal e muitas discussões. Quase nunca assuntos de ordem particular invadiam aquele mundinho dos dois: e, quando acontecia, geralmente era trazido por Harry e rechaçado por Draco. O envolvimento dos dois nunca fora oficializado, debatido ou estabelecido de qualquer forma. Ele apenas era.

E eles pareciam satisfeitos com isso. Ou pelo menos, era o que eles tinham se convencido.

Depois que as duas botas estavam largadas no chão, Harry quase carinhosamente começou a fazer seu caminho pelas pernas de Draco. As mãos subiram por toda a extensão, testando as sensações que poderiam causar. Harry não olhou em momento algum para os olhos de Draco.

O slytherin se moveu, deslocando a perna das mãos de Harry no processo. Isso fez o auror olhar.

-- Se você não estava afim de foder, Potter, podia ter me poupado o trabalho de me chamar. – disse Draco, erguendo a mão direita, mostrando o anel dourado no dedo.

Harry olhou na direção oposta. Jogos de sedução nunca fizeram parte do relacionamento e poucas foram às vezes em que eles não partiam direto para a cama ou qualquer superfície que pudesse sustentá-los durante o sexo.

Por mais que fosse mais fácil fingir não ver, Draco pôde perceber a fragilidade de Harry. Ele sempre pensava no gryffindor como um maldito garoto de ouro, inabalável, impassível. Olhando ele, porém, ajoelhado no chão, com um olhar perdido, Draco não podia deixar de ver o óbvio.

Que Harry também era humano. E que depois de vinte anos, quem já não era mais o inabalável, era ele próprio.

Draco se levantou da poltrona e começou a tirar as vestes. Ele viu o olhar perdido, quase triste de Harry, observando-o enquanto fazia isso, mas decidiu que era melhor, para os dois, se ele simplesmente ignorasse.

Já estava muito tarde para tudo aquilo.

Ele terminou de tirar as últimas peças de roupa e ficou parado, inteiramente nu, na frente de Harry. O gryffindor olhava para o corpo belo, levemente definido a sua frente, para os cabelos claros e olhos frios. Ele estendeu as mãos e puxou Draco para baixo, trazendo-o para seu colo e beijando-o com força.

Havia mais naquele beijo do que Draco jamais se permitiu sentir.

Havia mais naquele beijo do que Harry jamais gostaria de ter passado.

E ainda assim, o dano estava feito.

As mãos de Harry seguraram firmes, os cabelos de Draco, puxando-os para trás, obrigando Draco a inclinar a cabeça, dando acesso ao pescoço do loiro. Apesar de tanto tempo, o choque da língua morna e áspera de Harry contra a pele sensível, ainda fazia Draco se agitar e gemer. Havia um desespero inconsciente em cada beijo, em cada mordida, em cada momento em que ele simplesmente marcava Malfoy como seu. Harry sugou a pele sensível da base do pescoço com força, depois soltando e lambendo o local. Dali a pouco haveria um hematoma, mas naquele instante nenhum dos dois estava dando a mínima para isso.

Draco permitia passivamente que Harry tomasse o controle, dominasse, marcasse. Ele gostava disso, gostava da sensação de possessão que Harry exercia sobre si. Ele não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer quando os dedos de Harry acariciaram seu mamilo, brincando com eles, torturando-o lentamente, fazendo com que o prazer se acumulasse de maneira extraordinária dentro de si, enquanto os dentes de Harry mordiam carinhosamente o lóbulo da orelha e a língua traçava caminhos aleatórios no seu pescoço e ombro.

Às vezes Draco se perguntava como era possível sentir tanto prazer nas mãos de alguém. Principalmente nas mãos de Harry.

Toda linha de raciocínio do loiro foi cortada quando as mãos de Harry começaram a fazer seu caminho para a parte inferior do seu corpo. A respiração de Draco ficou mais pesada, mais difícil.

Não sem algum esforço, ele se forçou a devolver as carícias. As mãos pálidas envolveram o pescoço de Harry, agarrando o cabelo espesso e negro do homem, forçando-o a dar acesso ao pescoço. Draco grudou os lábios na pele morna, sugando, mordendo, lambendo onde quer que lhe fosse permitido acesso, arrancando gemidos e palavras incoerentes de Harry, enquanto suas próprias mãos pálidas passeavam pelas costas fortes do auror, desenhando os contornos dos músculos que ele já tão bem conhecia com as pontas dos dedos.

Logo o ritmo das carícias se tornou menos delicado e mais exigente. O desejo já era palpável, circundando os dois, encerrando-os num pequeno universo privado onde tudo o que importava era o prazer, a satisfação.

Em algum ponto, provocar e ser provocado tornou-se insuportável. Harry mudou a posição, levantando-o de seu colo. Com um feitiço não-verbal, ele preparou Draco, introduzindo lentamente um dedo. Draco gemeu, já acostumado com o desconforto. Logo Draco se agarrava a Harry com força, gemendo, pedindo por mais.

Quando Harry achou que já era suficiente, ele tirou os dedos e encarou Draco, num questionamento mudo.

Draco o olhou de volta, ofegante, com os cabelos loiros grudando no rosto por conta do suor. Harry tirou uma mecha dos olhos de Draco, num gesto de afeição simples.

Foi o suficiente, para Draco se posicionar melhor e, lentamente abaixar o corpo contra Harry, fechando os olhos com força, se concentrando em esperar a dor passar. Harry gemeu alto, puxando-o mais para perto, extinguindo uma distancia inexistente ao sentir-se dentro de Draco.

Os dois permaneceram assim, abraçados por alguns instantes, até que Draco resolveu se mover.

Draco mexia-se com deliberada lentidão, torturando Harry e a si mesmo, tentando prolongar tanto quanto possível o momento. Harry puxou Draco para um beijo profundo, logo depois se ocupando de morder e lamber onde quer que pudesse alcançar. Draco gemia alto, e em pouco tempo movia-se mais rápido, mais urgente, precisando, querendo, implorando por mais.

Em segundos o ar estava carregado com o som ofegante de suas respirações, gemidos e o som dos corpos se chocando um contra o outro, numa velocidade crescente, conforme a necessidade por mais aumentava até um nível insuportável.

Quando as mãos de Harry se ocuparam de acelerar o processo, envolvendo o membro de Draco, movendo-a no mesmo ritmo em que o loiro se movia.

Não demorou muito para Draco deixar-se perder nas sensações, incapaz de agüentar mais um minuto. Um espasmo percorreu todo o corpo do loiro, quando o orgasmo atingiu-o. Pouco depois Harry acompanhou-o.

Os dois se deixaram cair no grosso tapete que cobria o chão, as respirações descontroladas, a mente ainda espiralando com o prazer. Ficaram ali, Draco sobre o peito de Harry, meio abraçados, meio simplesmente caídos um sobre o outro.

Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar. Ele saiu debaixo de Draco, deixando-o ali no chão. Rapidamente, tomou um banho, se vestiu e saiu.

Draco continuou onde estava até muito depois do som do "Tchau" ter se dissipado no ar.

Em algum momento, depois de muitos sapos de chocolates, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, tortinhas de amora – cortesia da avó Molly – e garrafas de suco de abóbora, Albus e Scorpius cochilaram. Os dois ficaram ali, recostados ombro a ombro, tranqüilos, numa cumplicidade infantil.

Os dois só acordaram quando o castelo de Hogwarts já era visível no horizonte.

Scorpius se espreguiçou e levou um tempo até entender o que era o peso contra seu ombro esquerdo. Só quando ele olhou melhor, é que se lembrou do menino de olhos verdes que queria pular do trem. Scorpius riu.

Ele sacudiu o menino. Albus gemeu, tentou fugir das mãos, resmungou e depois de alguma insistência de Scorpius e umas boas sacudidas mais violentas, ele acordou.

-- O quê-

-- Acorda. Já estamos chegando. – disse Scorpius, se levantando, tirando o apoio de Albus. Ele caiu sobre o banco, ainda confuso e atordoado pelo sono. Scorpius ria. Ele realmente achava o menino a sua frente imensamente divertido.

Scorpius mexeu no malão embaixo do banco e puxou o uniforme de Hogwarts.

-- Anda, nós temos que nos vestir. – disse Scorpius, enquanto tirava as vestes prestas que estava vestindo e as jogava de qualquer modo dentro do malão aberto.

Foi então que Albus se tocou de que seu malão continuava na cabine do irmão. Ele se levantou e se espreguiçou.

-- Eu vou buscar meu malão. – disse Albus. Scorpius assentiu, enquanto escorregava para dentro das vestes com uma elegância que parecia impossível para uma criança de onze anos. Albus sentiu-se um pouco inadequado.

-- Quer que eu vá com você? – disse Scorpius enquanto fazia o nó da gravata do uniforme e acabava de ajeitar o suéter que ficava por baixo.

Albus pensou.

-- Não. Eu já volto.

Scorpius assentiu e continuou se arrumando, enquanto Albus ia até a cabine onde o irmão estava.

A cabine estava apinhada de gente. Aparentemente, toda a Gryffindor do ano de James, resolvera se apertar dentro dela. Era impossível entrar. Ele parou, pensou e fez a única coisa que lhe parecia plausível.

Se abaixou e passou por entre todo mundo.

Não foi realmente difícil se espremer entre aquele mundaréu de gente, de fato, foi bem fácil. Albus era pequeno e ágil, então logo ele estava dentro da cabine, engatinhando.

Aparentemente, James, Jonathan e Henry tinham enfeitiçado dois bonecos de plástico. Os objetos inanimados ganharam vida, e agora se digladiavam numa arena improvisada no meio da cabine. Os dois bonecos empunhavam espadas, que retiniam com minúsculos sons de metal contra metal.

Albus notou que James e Henry tinham as varinhas nas mãos, murmurando continuamente as ações dos bonecos. Rindo, Jonathan observava. Ele tinha uma grande quantidade de sicles na mão.

Então Albus entendeu. Eles estavam apostando quem ganharia. O boneco de James, que agora Albus percebia, parecia uma cópia do próprio James: com cabelos castanho avermelhados, e um ar de deboche no rosto. Albus ficou encantado com o boneco. Ele olhou o de Henry, mas ele nem de longe era tão legal quanto o de James. Era apenas um boneco normal.

Enquanto observava de debaixo de um dos bancos, o boneco de Henry pulou e atacou o do James violentamente. Os gryffindors gritaram com empolgação. James sorriu, fez um movimento brusco com o pulso e gritou.

O boneco de James deu um salto por cima do boneco de Henry, rolou para frente e enfiou a pequena espada de metal nas costas do outro boneco. Os gryffindors fizeram um "Oh!" surpreso em uníssono. Logo em seguida pequenas fagulhas vermelhas saíram do boneco de Henry e ele caiu inanimado no chão.

Uma confusão de gritos de comemoração e gente reclamando assaltou os ouvidos de Albus. Ele se viu preso embaixo do banco, impossibilitado de sair pelas muitas pernas que aparentemente iam reclamar seu prêmio da aposta com Jonathan.

Ele se arrastou um pouquinho mais e conseguiu ficar mais próximo de James. Albus esticou a mão e puxou a barra da calça de James.

O irmão mais velho deu um pulo e terminou por esmagar a mão de Albus com o sapato. O garoto gritou de dor.

-- Mas que diabos? Al! O que você está fazendo aí? – disse James, abaixado, olhando para Albus. O menino abraçava a mão.

-- Eu quero o meu malão.

James fez uma expressão cômica de confusão.

-- O quê?

-- Meu malão, seu idiota. Eu preciso trocar meu uniforme! – reclamou Al. Ele estava sentindo uma dor horrível na mão e seu humor estava péssimo. Ele detestava sentir dor acima de qualquer coisa.

-- Oh, então o meu pequeno irmão slytherin quer o uniforme? Ok!

O rosto de James sumiu e apenas as pernas ainda eram visíveis.

-- Sai daí, Al! – disse James, enfiando o pé embaixo do banco, quase chutando Albus no processo. Al se arrastou para fora com alguma dificuldade, principalmente porque a cabine continuava horrendamente superlotada.

James jogou o uniforme pra Albus. O garoto pegou, chegou se estava tudo certo, agradeceu ao irmão e se encaminhou para a saída.

-- Hey, onde você vai? Nós estamos quase chegando.

Albus olhou para James e sorriu.

-- Eu vou me preparar. E, aliás, eu acho que mamãe disse algo sobre você não poder tirar dinheiro dos outros com truques, Jay.

Albus saiu rindo, enquanto James ficava lívido de medo. Ah, se Ginevra Potter ouvisse sobre isso...

Albus quase correu até a cabine onde ele estava com Scorpius. Ele abriu a porta da cabine e não pôde conter um gemido de decepção.

Scorpius não estava mais lá.

Ele caminhou pela cabine, como que esperando que o garoto aparecesse de algum canto, mas era bem óbvio que isso não aconteceria. Com a decepção cortando fundo, ele sentou-se no banco e começou lentamente a tirar as vestes.

Por que Scorpius tinha sumido? Será que ele tinha aproveitado a ausência de Albus para procurar outra cabine? Será que ele estava enojado com o menino por ele não querer ir para a Slytherin?

-- Por que a cara de enterro?

Albus se virou tão rápido que estalou o pescoço.

-- Hey! Onde você estava?

Scorpius estava parado ao lado de Albus, com uma expressão de curiosidade. Ele nunca entendia o que se passava na cabeça do menino, porque ele de vez em quando parecia tão perturbado. Ele estava bem certo em ter saído da cabine atrás da moça que vendia doces.

-- Chocolate. – disse Scorpius mostrando um saquinho de papel cheio de sapos de chocolate e outras guloseimas.

Albus sorriu para Scorpius. Era engraçada a fixação do loiro por coisas com açúcar. Não que Al ligasse, de fato, ele achava bem divertido.

Albus acabou de trocar o uniforme e de comer a maior parte dos doces com Scorpius. Ele sinceramente estava começando a ficar enjoado, mas o garoto a seu lado parecia continuar com o mesmo apetite do início.

O trem finalmente chegou a estação. Albus e Scorpius foram os dos primeiros a descer. Uma multidão de alunos seguia seu caminho, a maior parte para as carruagens. Albus esticou-se todo para ver o que estava puxando, mas não foi capaz de enxergar. Ele suspirou. Estava vazio. Os testrálios não estavam lá.

Uma voz poderosa cortou seus pensamentos. Ele sorriu. Hagrid estava chamando os primeiranistas para si. Eles se amontoavam a sua volta, como pequenas mariposas sendo chamadas para a luz. Albus olhou aqueles rostos pouco familiares e viu a apreensão que sentia refletida neles.

-- Minha nossa! Olha tamanho dele! – exclamou Scorpius, olhando boquiaberto para Hagrid. Albus sorriu. Ele já conhecia Hagrid. De fato, seu pai não tinha comentado algo sobre chá na terça ou sexta?

-- É o Hagrid. Ele é o guarda-caça e professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas – comentou Albus para Scorpius. O loiro ainda olhava para Hagrid, assustado.

-- Meu pai tinha me dito que ele era grande, mas _isso_ é ridículo! Ele caiu num caldeirão de esquelecresce ou é meio gigante?

Albus deu de ombros e foi na direção de Hagrid, cumprimentá-lo.

-- Olá, Hagrid. – disse Albus, ponde a mão no casaco do guarda-caça. Ela parecia menor do que já era em contraste com o homem.

-- Al, meu garoto, como vai você? – Hagrid deu um abraço de quebrar ossos em Albus. O menino ficou sem ar, mas riu apesar disso.

-- Bem. Papai e mamãe mandaram lembranças.

Hagrid assentiu com a cabeça e berrou mais uma vez para os primeiranistas. Vendo que todos estavam ali, ele se apresentou e começou a guiar as crianças em direção aos barcos. Albus reduziu o passo até emparelhar com Scorpius.

-- Você o conhece? – perguntou Scorpius, apontando na direção de Hagrid.

-- Sim. Amigo da família.

Scorpius assentiu.

A travessia de barco foi bem melhor do que Albus realmente teria esperado. Ele foi no mesmo barco que Hagrid e Scorpius foi junto, ainda visivelmente intimidado com o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid também lançava olhares furtivos à figura loira sentada em seu barco e mais que isso, parecia genuinamente surpreso com o fato de que Al parecia à vontade com o menino. Apesar da estranheza da situação, ele não expressou em momento algum sua curiosidade e surpresa.

O castelo de Hogwarts era exatamente como Albus achou que ele seria. A grandiosidade da construção, de seus vitrais e pórticos fizeram Albus sorrir. Ele facilmente conseguia entender a paixão do pai pelo lugar, o modo carinhoso com o qual ele se referia a Hogwarts. Albus mal podia resistir à urgência de explorar cada canto daquele castelo, seu terreno, assistir às aulas, aprender ao máximo e se tornar tão forte quanto Harry.

Foi somente quando a voz de Flitwick cortou o ar, pedindo pomposamente que os alunos se alinhassem em fila que a verdade atingiu Albus com força.

Ele ia passar pelo Chapéu Seletor. Dali a poucos minutos seria decidido se ele ia estudar em Gryffindor ou em Slytherin.

O medo preencheu cada nervo de Albus e ele achou que tinha esquecido como se respirava. Ele queria muito que seu pai estivesse ali, que dissesse a ele que estava tudo bem. Mas tudo o que ele via e ouvia eram as provocações de James e as palavras de Ron na plataforma sobre deserdar Rose se ela fosse para Slytherin. Ele seria deserdado? E onde estava Rose.

Albus correu até ao final da fila, ignorando completamente a voz do Professor Flitwick que ia chamando os alunos por ordem de sobrenome.

-- Rose! Rose! – Albus encontrou-a conversando animadamente com outras duas meninas que ele nunca tinha visto na vida. Ele decidiu ignorá-las.

-- Oi, Al. Eu não te vi no trem. Achei o James e ele me disse que você estava em outra cabine. O que-

-- Rose, escuta. – pediu Albus em voz mais baixa. Ele viu pelo canto de olho as meninas apontarem para ele e darem risadinhas muito, mas _muito_ inconvenientes. De novo, ele as ignorou. – Você acha que, hm, você acha que seria muito ruim se... Se...

Rose jogou os cabelos castanhos para trás e pôs as mãos no quadril.

-- Al, desembucha.

-- Ok. Você acha que o tio Ron realmente iria deserdar você se você caísse em Slytherin?

Rose olhou de maneira inexpressiva para Albus por alguns segundos. E depois começou a rir.

-- Claro que não! Mamãe mataria meu pai se ele fizesse isso. Ainda que, tradicionalmente falando, e tendo em vista as características necessárias para cair em Slytherin, eu tenho quase certeza de que isso não acontecerá. A probabilidade de tal fato ocorrer é bem pequena, eu já andei calculando.

Albus franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para retorquir, mas deixou para lá. Rose era um caso perdido e quando ela dizia que tinha "calculado" ou "pesquisado" algo, você aceitava aquilo como verdade e seguia em frente. Mesmo que você não entendesse muito bem o que ela estava falando. Algumas vezes Albus achava que Rose devia ter como livro favorito um dicionário.

-- Ok, Rose. Obrigado.

-- Disponha, Al. E relaxe, eu também calculei suas probabilidades e está algo em torno de 65 a favor de você cair na Gryffindor, sem levar em conta o histórico familiar.

Albus ia perguntar a Rose em qual Casa ela achava que cairia, mas a voz magicamente amplificada de Flitwick chamou sua atenção.

-- Albus Severus Potter!

Albus gelou da cabeça aos pés, e hesitou sem saber para onde ir e só quando Rose o empurrou na direção da fila com um suave "Vai, Al!" é que Albus se moveu.

Ele se colocou na fila atrás de uma menina de cabelos loiro-escuros e um pouco mais alta que ele. A menina se virou e ficou encarando Albus.

Al quase recuou instintivamente. Mas acabou inspirando fundo e erguendo o queixo numa atitude de desafio. A menina corou e voltou a olhar para frente.

Scorpius estava alguns metros a frente, completamente confiante de si mesmo. Tudo o que ele mais queria era passar logo pelo Chapéu estúpido e ir se sentar-se à mesa da Slytherin.

E então a cerimônia começou. Os alunos começaram a serem chamados. Nome por nome, pessoa por pessoa, Albus, Scorpius e Rose iam ficando mais próximos de terem seus destinos decididos. Cada um encarava esse momento de forma diferente. Rose parecia confiante de si e de seus cálculos e pesquisas. Scorpius estava certo do que queria e para onde iria.

E Albus apenas desejava com todo o coração que para onde quer que ele fosse, que ele não perdesse o amor do pai.

Conforme os alunos iam se dirigindo a suas respectivas mesas, um por um, sendo saudados pelos seus companheiros de Casa, a fila ia se reduzindo, e o coração de Al parecia prestes a explodir dentro do peito.

-- Scorpius Draco Malfoy.

Albus levantou a cabeça e encarou enquanto Scorpius andava sem qualquer sombra de hesitação até o Chapéu Seletor.

O garoto loiro sentou-se no banco, ignorando todos os olhares presos nele. Assim que o Chapéu, bem maior que sua cabeça, tocou seus cabelos ele ouviu aquela voz dentro de sua mente.

-- Oho, vamos ver... Parecido com seu pai, mas, hm... Eu vejo coragem aqui. Ah, sim, sim, você ficará na SLYTHERIN!

Scorpius soltou o ar de dentro dos pulmões e se levantou do banco. Quando o Chapéu falou em coragem, Scorpius teve certeza que aquela coisa iria colocá-lo em Gryffindor. Ele sentiu uma onda de alívio ao não ser colocado lá. Ele teria de enviar uma coruja para seu pai de manhã bem cedo para contar as novidades.

Houve uma grande salva de palmas e assovios, enquanto Scorpius se levantava com um ar de satisfação preso no rosto até a mesa da Casa. Al observou com entusiasmo o verde e prata das vestes e flâmula da Casa e não pôde se reprimir em achar que as cores eram lindas.

Em determinado ponto, ele achou o irmão sentado na mesa de Gryffindor com seus amigos. Eles pareciam entretidos em observar os alunos que estavam sendo escolhidos, rindo, aplaudindo e resmungando quando algum aluno ia para Slytherin.

A fila continuou a se mover. Ravenclaw, depois Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw de novo e então finalmente...

-- Albus Severus Potter!

Albus sentiu o corpo inteiro se desfazer. Ele não tinha mais ossos. Aliás, ele também não tinha mais coragem. Ele sentiu uma vontade louca de sair correndo dali. Ele mais sentiu do que viu, o olhar do irmão em si, percebeu também Victoire e tantos outros conhecidos observando-o. Subitamente ele pensou que seria melhor se ele fosse um simples desconhecido.

Engolindo em seco e conjurando cada gotinha de coragem que tinha em si ele caminhou até o banco. Seus dedos estavam dormentes. Ele se sentou e soltou todo o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões.

Ele viu um professor que ele não conhecia colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos.

-- Ora, ora, mas que cabecinha interessante. Realmente interessante. Eu vejo muito aqui, coragem, hm, quantas dúvidas!

Al mordeu os lábios. Ele queria deixar o Chapéu decidir por ele, mas o que os outros diriam?

Sem querer Al se lembrou do verde e prata da Slytherin e do orgulho de Scorpius pela Casa. De algum modo, ele quis aquilo para ele.

-- Vejo muita garra e muita sede de poder. Tão parecido com seu pai... Bem, então está bem, você vai para a SLYTHERIN!

Houve um pequeno silêncio chocado durante dois segundos. Nada mais que isso. Albus estava pálido, e definitivamente ele não sentia as pernas.

Houve uma explosão de gritos confusos da mesa Slytherin e da Gryffindor. De um lado, alguns pareciam extasiados com o fato de que tinham um Potter, de outro pareciam ultrajados. E em Gryffindor todos estavam incrédulos.

Albus viu pelo canto dos olhos que James estava de pé, apertando a beirada da mesa, gritando algo que ele não conseguia compreender a plenos pulmões. Ele viu Henry e Jonathan puxando o irmão para baixo, pedindo que ele se sentasse ao mesmo tempo em que olhavam na direção de Albus e falavam coisas que ele tinha certeza de que não eram cumprimentos pela seleção. Assustado ele acelerou o passo em direção a Slytherin.

Albus encarou aqueles vários rostos, muitos aplaudindo, muitos apenas olhando. Uma sensação de deslocamento invadiu-o com violência. Ele queria muito sair dali.

-- Albus! ALBUS!

Albus se virou e viu Scorpius acenando freneticamente na sua direção. Ele estava sentado entre dois alunos muito maiores que ele. Al viu quando Scorpius deu uma cotovelada num deles e fez um gesto para ele chegar para lá. O grandão resmungou algo, mas cedeu o lugar.

O menino quase correu para seu assento. Ele puxou a cadeira e faltou pouco afundar até desaparecer embaixo da mesa.

Se Albus aprecia imensamente deslocado e apavorado, Scorpius, ao contrário, parecia à vontade e extremamente feliz.

-- Eu não _acredito_ que você veio para Slytherin! Eu achei que você iria para Gryffindor, eu tinha certeza disso.

Albus riu amargamente.

-- Eu também tinha certeza.

Scorpius ficou mais sério. Ele percebeu que Albus não aprecia feliz ou confortável. Ele viu Albus encarando do outro lado do Salão mesa com um ar de tristeza e medo.

Ele seguiu o olhar e viu um menino de cabelos castanhos avermelhados olhando-o com intensa raiva. Ele olhou de Albus para o menino e de novo até que percebeu.

-- Vocês são parentes?

-- Meu irmão. – disse Albus baixinho.

O slytherin loiro compreendeu na hora. Então era por isso que ele estava tão apavorado.

Scorpius obviamente sabia quem era Harry Potter. Qualquer criança bruxa sabia quem ele era e o que ele tinha feito. Não que isso importasse para Scorpius. Para ele, Albus era um menino como outro qualquer e se Harry Potter era um herói, bem, seu pai era o _seu _herói e era isso que importava. Ele sabia que havia algumas coisas ruins que eles tinham feito, Lucius tinha contado em mais de uma oportunidade sobre Lorde das Trevas e sobre o que Harry Potter tinha feito e como tinha estragado tudo.

Essas conversas sempre terminavam com uma discussão entre seu pai e seu avô e com Scorpius sendo retirado do ambiente por vovó Narcissa ou sua mãe. Scorpius sabia de poucas coisas, mas o pouco que sabia era que não importava o que, seu pai era forte, tão forte quanto Harry Potter e muito mais legal. E ele amava seu pai independente de qualquer coisa.

E seu pai pelo menos não aterrorizava ninguém sobre ir parar numa Casa rival – ainda que Lucius tivesse dito em alto e bom som que nenhum Malfoy caia em outra Casa. Nenhum verdadeiro Malfoy. Scorpius entendeu rapidinho o que ele queria dizer, mas também não se importava porque seu pai tinha dito que ele continuaria sendo um legítimo Malfoy mesmo que caísse em Hufflepuff.

Ele pôs uma mão no ombro de Potter. O garoto olhou para ele, ainda muito pálido.

-- Hey, agora você é um Slytherin. – disse Scorpius em um tom que sugeria que ser um Slytherin era tudo.

Al assentiu.

Scorpius percebeu que não havia muito que ele pudesse dizer que melhorasse a expressão do menino então preferiu fazer o que sabia de melhor: pegou um sapo de chocolate no bolso das vestes e enfiou na mão de Albus.

Al riu. Aparentemente para o menino loiro todos os problemas do mundo se resolveriam em chocolate. Ainda assim, ele não recusou o doce, colocando-o no bolso e prometendo comer mais tarde.

Os dois garotos voltaram suas atenções para o finalzinho da cerimônia, a tempo de ver Rose Weasley ser selecionada para Ravenclaw. Albus não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da expressão de orgulho no rosto dela. Aparentemente Ravenclaw era exatamente onde ela queria e achava que cairia.

Os últimos alunos foram para suas mesas, e então o banquinho e o Chapéu foram retirados do centro do Salão pelo professor que Albus não conhecia. O burburinho foi morrendo, até que uma senhora de ar austero e sério se levantou na plataforma onde ficava a mesa dos professores.

-- Sejam muito bem vindos a Escola de Magias e Bruxarias Hogwarts. Para aqueles que retornam, bem vindos de volta. Sem mais delongas, vamos ao banquete.

Albus viu o seu prato ser magicamente preenchido de comida.

Ele olhou em volta e viu alunos sorrindo, comendo e se divertindo.

Viu Scorpius olhando para ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Ele sorriu de volta. Talvez aquilo tudo não fosse tão ruim. Por algum motivo o sorriso de Scorpius parecia uma promessa de um bom ano.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three – Big Little Things**_

De certa forma, a promessa de um bom ano se cumpriu para Albus. Tirando o fato de que James mal falava com ele, e fazia questão absoluta de tornar a vida dele um inferno sempre que possível, as coisas iam bem.

Claro que havia problemas. Alguns slytherins, de famílias que eram ligadas a Voldemort faziam o possível para tentar atrapalhar Albus. E eles teriam conseguido.

Se não fosse por Scorpius.

Era assustador o prestígio que ele carregava dentro de Slytherin. O menino tinha amizade com quase todas as pessoas que realmente importavam dentro da Casa, desde Aeon Zabini, filho do Professor de Poções, até Ralph Goyle – que depois Albus veio a descobrir que era o garoto grande sentado ao lado de Scorpius no primeiro dia, Julienne Nott, filha de Pansy Parkinson, agora Pansy Nott e Theodore Nott. A princípio, Albus teve extrema dificuldade de se relacionar com eles: primeiro pelo ego, depois pelas convicções e por último por causa dos preconceitos. Mas pouco a pouco, com um empurrãozinho de Scorpius, Albus conseguiu se sair bem.

Era interessante ver como estar debaixo da asa de um Malfoy podia mudar as coisas. Albus certamente seria vítima em Slytherin, ou pelo menos seria até conseguir mostrar alguma força. Com Scorpius, porém, ele não precisava se esforçar tanto assim. De alguma forma ele era "o garoto do Scorpius" e isso parecia bastar para algumas coisas. Com menos pressão, Albus conseguia agir e se comportar melhor.

Foi uma questão de tempo e oportunidade Albus ganhar respeito por quem ele era. Além de ser um aluno muito bom e conquistar pontos para Slytherin durante as aulas, Albus tinha herdado dos pais o talento para o Quadribol. Tanto ele quanto Scorpius já eram apontados como futuros jogadores do time Slytherin no ano seguinte, quando alguns alunos do time se formariam e deixariam vagas.

A reação de Harry em relação à seleção de Albus foi bem tranqüila. Ele parabenizou o filho e fez uma lista de recomendações que incluíam feitiços de proteção e manter-se sempre alerta, não comer nada da mão de ninguém e correr para um professor sempre que ele tivesse um problema. Qualquer problema. Harry inclusive enviara um cordão com um pingente com as iniciais A e S, onde o "S" era uma serpente, para o filho com dezenas de feitiços de proteção, antifurto, antiperda e de localização. Assim Harry saberia onde o filho estava, como estava e se precisava de ajuda. Albus achou um tremendo exagero, mas Scorpius tinha dito que o cordão era muito bonito, então Al o usava.

Ginny e Lilly também pouco se importaram com a seleção de Al. A irmã mais nova até mesmo arriscara um "Eu já esperava por isso", que para Al, era apenas uma tentativa boba dela parecer inteligente. Ele sabia que ela tinha ficado tão surpresa com a seleção de Al quanto James.

A diferença é que ela não azarava Al as escondidas, não fazia piadinhas e continuava falando com ele normalmente.

Os dias, semanas e meses foram passando tão rápido que para Al foi uma surpresa quando o feriado de Natal chegou.

Albus estava terminando de por as últimas peças de roupa dentro do malão, enquanto os outros dois meninos com quem ele e Scorpius dividiam o dormitório – Anthony Gamp e Thor Bulstrode – ainda recolhiam a maioria de seus pertences. Ele terminou de jogar as últimas camisas dobradas dentro do malão, deu uma última olhada em volta e fechou-o.

-- Como você consegue ser tão organizado, Al? – perguntou Thor, jogando de qualquer modo algo que Albus tinha a impressão de ser uma camisa do lado avesso. – Nem parece que você mora nesse dormitório! Eu te invejo.

Albus riu e olhou em volta. Scorpius já deveria ter voltado da detenção – fora uma péssima idéia tentar sabotar a poção das meninas Hufflepuff. O Prof. Zabini vira tudo e trocara as poções sem que Scorpius percebesse. O resultado foi uma explosão, Scorpius com o cabelo roxo e duas semanas de detenção "por não saber armar uma brincadeira sem ser pego".

Albus riu quando se lembrou da cara escandalizada de Scorpius por ter sido pego e ter levado uma detenção. Era ainda mais engraçado o pergaminho que o pai de Scorpius enviara, chamando atenção para o descuido dele: que da próxima vez, ele, por favor, se certificasse de que o professor não estivesse vendo.

Al sacudiu a cabeça. Era tudo tão diferente ali e, ao mesmo tempo, era simplesmente magnífico. Ele simplesmente não conseguia compreender porque tivera tanto medo de Slytherin no início. As lições que ele aprendia ali dentro ultrapassavam e muito os limites da sala de aula.

-- Onde está o Scorpius? – perguntou Anthony, sentando-se em cima do malão que se recusava a se fechar. Pela forma com a qual Thony tinha jogado todas as suas coisas, não era de se admirar que o malão não fechasse.

-- Eu não sei. – respondeu Al. – Ele já devia estar de volta. A detenção terminava às dez.

Anthony franziu o cenho e murmurou um feitiço de _Tempus._ No mesmo instante, números verdes se formaram no ar indicando que já eram dez e meia da noite.

-- Talvez ele tenha aprontado algo na detenção e esteja cumprindo um extra. – sugeriu Thor com um ar feliz. Thor gostava de Scorpius, mas gostava muito mais de ver as pessoas se dando mal. Um hábito divertido de se fazer voltar contra ele mesmo, pensou Al, como ele fizera diversas vezes.

-- Duvido muito. – rebateu Anthony. – O Professor Zabini sabe que nós partimos amanhã. Ele não o seguraria um momento a mais do que o necessário. Ele mesmo disse que queria que todos nós estivéssemos com nossas malas prontas e na cama antes de meia noite.

Albus assentiu. Zabini era o Diretor de Slytherin e um líder cuidadoso. Ele olhava por seus alunos com uma preocupação paternal e isso não se devia majoritariamente ao fato de que seu próprio filho estava atendendo Hogwarts. Ele simplesmente cuidava de cada criança ali como sua. Algo que Albus uma vez tinha escutado de um dos alunos mais velhos, ter a ver com o período de Guerra e não querer que velhos erros se repitam.

O menino se levantou e andou até a porta. Talvez fosse melhor ele ir atrás de Scorpius saber o que tinha acontecido.

-- Vai atrás dele? – perguntou Anthony. De todos, ele é o que tinha a personalidade mais compatível com a de Al: calado e taciturno, ele preferia observar a agir. Ao contrário de Thor, com quem ele era mais ligado. Ironicamente, era a mesma situação com Albus e Scorpius: o jovem Malfoy agia, enquanto o jovem Potter raciocinava.

-- Vou até o escritório do Professor Zabini. Scorpius ainda nem começou a arrumar as coisas dele, e tem troço dele espalhado até embaixo da minha cama.

Anthony riu e foi ajudar Thor que agora se jogava em cima do malão, numa tentativa de fechá-lo.

Albus passou pela Sala Comunal Slytherin, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos no processo. Goyle acenou para ele, assim como Nott. Ele prosseguiu e tomou o caminho para a sala do Professor Zabini. Algo estava errado. Ele podia sentir, uma sensação inquietante que parecia pulsar em sua cabeça, arrastar-se pela sua pele. _Algo não estava certo._

Ele acelerou o passo, desejando chegar logo até a sala. Estava virando o corredor quase correndo.

-- Fica quieto, moleque!

-- Me sol- Ai!

Albus parou de chofre. Scorpius. Ele reconheceria aquela voz até no inferno. Scorpius estava com problemas.

Albus tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e caminhou silenciosamente, encostado na parede até o fim do corredor em forma de "L". Abaixou-se e espiou pela quina da parede.

Scorpius estava imobilizado com cordas mágicas, jogado no chão, se debatendo com tudo o que tinha. Pasmo, Albus viu quando Henry chutou Scorpius e pôs o pé em cima das costas dele, deixando-o prensado contra o chão. O slytherin gemeu de dor e tentou se esquivar, mas acabou sendo pressionado com mais força.

-- Fica quieta, sua cobrinha imunda. – exclamou uma voz que Albus reconheceu como sendo a de Jonathan. Ele não podia vê-lo de onde estava, mas sabia que ele devia estar um ou dois passos mais atrás que Henry e Scorpius.

-- Hey, o que faremos agora? A gente o pendura no Salgueiro Lutador, o jogamos no lago ou prendemos ele a uma vassoura e fazemos ela voar na direção da Floresta Proibida?

-- Me soltem, seus idiotas, ME SOLTEM! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS! ME SOLTEM!

-- Chega. _Cala a boca_!

Albus gelou da cabeça aos pés. James. Aquela voz, a que tinha executado o feitiço Silêncio era de _James._

Uma fúria cega tomou conta de Al. Como o irmão dele podia estar participando de algo tão desprezível como prender um menino dois anos mais novo que eles, amarrá-lo e pensar em expô-lo ao perigo? Como ele podia fazer aquilo com um amigo seu? Aquilo ultrapassava todos os limites de uma brincadeira como as muitas que ele tinha suportado durante o ano. Isso superava todas as poções que iam misteriosamente parar na sua comida e o faziam passar mal, todas as vezes que James o fizera cair no corredor, todas as vezes que ele o azarara quando não estava esperando produzindo os mais diversos tipos de efeitos que na maioria das vezes eram dolorosos e o levava a enfermaria. Aquilo não era uma brincadeira, nem provocação. Aquilo era sério.

Com uma coragem que Albus raramente demonstrava com sua personalidade passiva e pensativa, ele se levantou e contornou o corredor, se expondo, a varinha empunhada firmemente nas mãos.

-- Soltem-no. – disse numa voz dura.

Os Gryffindors se assustaram, todos virando as varinhas na direção de Albus. O menino sequer se abalou, olhando a todos com deliberada calma, ainda que por dentro estivesse furioso. Sua vontade era de ir lá e acabar com cada um deles, mas por fora tinha uma máscara de indiferença perfeita.

Albus era, de fato, um Slytherin.

Ele viu a expressão de espanto no rosto de Scorpius, viu a raiva se formando em James, viu os outros dois amigos ponderando o que fazer. Ele estava pronto.

-- Solte Scorpius e vão embora. Agora. – disse Albus novamente, ainda parado onde estava, a varinha mirando James. Ele sabia que James estava liderando o grupo e sabia também que James era o que sucumbiria mais fácil a suas provocações. Era com ele que jogaria.

-- Seu traidorzinho! Eu sabia que você ia aparecer! Veio proteger seu amiguinho?

-- James. Solte o Scorpius.

James riu. Uma risada nervosa e furiosa.

-- Você _acha _que manda em mim? Seu traidor! TRAIDOR!

James apontou a varinha mais firmemente na direção de Albus. Jonathan e Henry apenas assistiam, atentos.

-- Traidor? Do que? Hein, James? Papai disse que estava tudo bem, mamãe também, só você fica com essa mania de que eu traí sabe-se lá Merlin o que!

James ficou vermelho, mas em momento algum afrouxou o aperto na varinha.

-- Tio Ron me contou tudo. Tudo! Você não sabe quem são esses Slytherins nojentos. Você não sabe o que eles fizeram ao nosso pai!

Albus ponderou. Ele não sabia. Mas duvidava que, o que quer que fosse, não estivesse superado. Seu pai tinha deixado bem claro que estava tudo bem e que nem todos os Slytherins eram maus.

E Albus via isso diariamente.

-- É, eu não sei mesmo. Mas o que eu sei é que já se passaram anos e nosso pai não me repreendeu em momento algum. Você não é ninguém para fazer isso. Solte o Scorpius.

-- Quer saber? Já que você gosta tanto das cobrinhas, você vai junto!

James sorriu de forma cruel e avançou.

Albus se manteve firme onde estava e pensou rápido. Ele só teria uma chance. Uma só. Era isso ou parar sabe-se Mordred onde.

Ele respirou fundo, pronto para agir, quando um clarão vermelho passou voando por cima de sua cabeça.

-- Olha o que temos aqui, amigos! – disse uma voz grave a suas costas. Albus se virou tão rápido que quase perdeu o equilíbrio. – Gryffindors! Em território Slytherin!

Ralph Goyle, Aeon Zabini e mais três quintanistas que Albus só conhecia de vista estavam parados, todos com varinhas na mão e expressões de puro deleite sádico na cara.

Albus viu Goyle piscar para ele e gesticular para que ele se aproximasse. Albus ponderou e no fim recuou até os Slytherins.

--- Você está bem? – perguntou Aeon, baixinho. Albus gostava de Aeon. Era um garoto arrogante e um pouquinho cruel, mas de uns tempos para cá tratava Albus com alguma gentileza, pelo menos dentro de um padrão muito Slytherin de ser.

-- Estou ok, mas o Scorpius...

Aeon assentiu e voltou a sorrir.

-- Garotos, vejamos. Temos três terceiranistas Gryffindors metidos a besta no nosso território com um dos nossos amarrados. Hm, me corrijam se eu estiver errado, mas eles merecem um castigo, não merecem?

Sorrisos cada vez mais cruéis brotaram nos lábios dos Slytherins. Albus viu um pouco de medo nos olhos do irmão, mas também percebeu que ele não parecia disposto a arredar um pé dali.

-- Você realmente não presta, Albus! Você se bandeou pro lado deles! Você...!

-- Cala a boca, seu Gryffindorzinho metido a besta. – disse Aeon em um tom lento. Sua voz grave parecia preencher todo o corredor e Albus notou, com uma pontinha de satisfação, que James parecia ter se abalado. – Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que eu vou enfiar uma azaração tão potente nesse seu traseiro Gryffindor que você vai voar daqui até a sua Torre. O que acham, garotos?

Houve um murmúrio de aprovação e risos de escárnio.

Aeon avançou, varinha em punho, os outros Slytherins o seguiram, um pouco mais atrás, sorrindo como um bando de hienas. Jonathan e Henry recuaram na mesma proporção em que os Slytherins avançavam. James hesitou e aos poucos recuou também.

-- _Finite Incantatem. _– disse Aeon com um floreio da varinha. As cordas que prendiam Scorpius desapareceram no ar. James soltou uma exclamação de indignação, mas foi calado com um puxão na camisa de Henry e uma varinha apontada bem para seu peito por Goyle.

Albus estava com a respiração entalada na garganta. Ele tinha certeza, _certeza_ de que aquilo ia acabar mal. Todo o alívio que sentira quando vira Aeon, Goyle e os outros chegarem desapareceu no momento em que ele percebeu as intenções dos garotos mais velhos.

Eles não iam apenas resgatar Scorpius.

Eles iam dar o troco.

Uma sensação de pânico começou a se insinuar pela mente de Albus. Ele podia estar enraivecido com James e ele certamente achava que o irmão merecia um belo corretivo. Mas ele tinha certeza de o que quer que os Slytherins fizessem não ia ser apenas um corretivo. Ia ser algo para machucar na mesma proporção que James e seu bando pretendiam fazer com Scorpius.

-- Albus! – a voz grave e profunda de Goyle tirou Al de seus devaneios. Ele se aproximou. – pega o Scorpius e tira ele daqui.

Albus passou a língua nos lábios e viu Scorpius se esforçando para ficar de pé. Ele não deixou de registrar o olhar enfurecido de James, que parecia prestes a avançar no loiro, sendo apenas impedido pelo braço de Henry envolto em sua cintura.

Ele se aproximou do loiro, vendo James tentar se desvencilhar do aperto de Henry. Ele não estava preocupado com isso, sabia que antes que James pudesse dar dois passos, ele seria atingido por cinco feitiços. Ele estava preocupado com o que fariam com o irmão.

Ele se abaixou, pegando Scorpius pelo braço. Havia marcas vermelhas por todo braço do menino, resultado das cordas.

-- Você está bem? – murmurou Al, enquanto ajudava o outro menino a se levantar. Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, com uma careta de dor. Albus viu que as cordas também tinham envolvido o pescoço do garoto e que havia uma longa faixa avermelhada e esfolada na pele. Sentiu a raiva que o dominara antes voltar. Como seu irmão podia ser tão estúpido a ponto de machucar seu amigo daquela forma?

Scorpius e Al foram se afastando de novo na direção dos Slytherins, Scorpius meio jogado em cima de Albus, que o arrastava. Assim que os dois passaram pela parede de Slytherins, o clima mudou.

Eles iam duelar.

-- Aeon... Zabini! Por favor! – exclamou Albus. Ele largou Scorpius encostado na parede e correu na direção do Slytherin moreno. Ele não olhou para Albus, mas deu sinais de estar escutando. – Por favor, Zabini, deixe-os ir.

Goyle olhou Albus como se ele fosse completamente insano. Os outros Slytherins resmungaram coisas indelicadas a respeito do pedido de Albus.

-- Por que eu faria isso? – disse Aeon calmamente. – Eles estão no meu território e estavam com um dos nossos amarrados e iam acabar com ele sabe-se lá Merlin como. E até onde eu sei quem estava amarrado é o _seu_amigo. Me diga, Potter, por que eu pouparia esses caras?

-- Por que o James é meu irmão. – murmurou Albus.

-- Eu sei disso, Potter. A escola inteira sabe. – desdenhou Aeon, arrancando alguns risos dos companheiros. – O que eu ganho com isso?

Albus encarou Aeon de maneira tão intensa que Zabini foi obrigado a desviar o olhar. O garoto tinha força, isso ele não podia negar.

-- Qualquer coisa.

James xingou Albus de coisas que fariam sua mãe deixá-lo de castigo durante um mês. Albus ignorou completamente o irmão. Aeon sorriu enviesado ao ver o quão decidido Albus estava.

-- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você não tem nada que eu queira, Potter. O único prejudicado aqui foi o Scorpius. Fica a cargo dele. Se o Scorpius disser que eles podem ir, bem, então eles podem ir. – Aeon deu de ombros. Os outros Slytherins pareciam visivelmente contrariados pela decisão de Aeon, mas nenhum deles disse nada.

Albus se virou na direção de Scorpius. Ele viu o garoto olhando-o com uma expressão vazia, ainda que seus olhos queimassem a pele de Albus. Ele estava sedento por vingança. Albus podia sentir isso.

Ele se aproximou do herdeiro Malfoy e se abaixou na altura de Scorpius, que estava sentado. Os dois se encararam por segundos a fio, numa disputa silenciosa.

Os segundos se esticaram, os olhos verdes implorando enquanto os azuis acinzentados negavam de novo e de novo e de novo. Nada era dito e o silêncio era sepulcral enquanto todos esperavam.

-- Por favor. – murmurou Albus baixinho, tão baixo que apenas Scorpius ouviu, apesar do silêncio.

O loiro ficou calado, ainda perfurando Albus com o olhar.

-- Você me deve uma, Al. Uma bem grande.

Albus soltou o ar que ele nem ao menos percebera que tinha prendido. Ele sorriu para Scorpius, um sorriso que fez o loiro corar sem motivo.

-- Obrigado.

Oh, Scorpius adorava quando ele agradecia.

No fim, Albus acabou salvando a pele de James. Os dois não se falavam em momento algum e mesmo em casa, os dois se evitavam ostensivamente. A situação foi se deteriorando até o limite. Apenas quando os dois se envolveram numa briga feia com chutes, socos, xingamentos e algum sangue, é que Harry interveio.

Os dois filhos mais velhos de Harry estavam sentados no sofá da casa onde moravam, meio ensangüentados, roxos e furiosos. Harry podia sentir a tensão crepitar pela sala.

-- Ok, chega. É natal, eu não estou a fim de brigas aqui dentro. James, olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você. – James, que estivera praticamente ignorando Harry olhando a lareira, encarou o pai. – Eu não acredito que vocês estão se espancando como dois animais só porque caíram em Casas diferentes! Eu não acredito nisso!

Albus se encolheu. A voz de Harry estava dura, fria. A mesma voz que, apesar dos meninos não saberem, que ele utilizava no trabalho.

-- Albus, eu achei que você seria minimamente civilizado e evitaria os arroubos de raiva de seu irmão, que está claro para mim, é incapaz de se comportar como um rapaz de 13 anos!

-- A culpa é d-

-- Quieto. – sibilou Harry, calando James assim que ele começou a responder. O menino se calou.

Albus encarava as próprias mãos machucadas de socar James. Apesar de menor e mais novo, ele tinha uma ampla experiência em brigas corporais. Cortesia de James, claro.

-- Eu quero que vocês resolvam isso _agora._ – a voz de Harry deixava claro que ele não admitiria discussões.

Aparentemente James tinha dificuldades em perceber o óbvio.

-- Pai, a culpa é dele!

-- James!

-- Ele está envolvido até o pescoço com aqueles Slytherins.

-- James, eu não vou pedir de novo.

-- Pai, ele está amiguinho de Scorpius MALFOY!

Silêncio.

Albus sentiu o coração falhar. Oh, droga, droga, droga! Talvez James estivesse certo. Talvez ele não estivesse autorizado a ser amigo de um Malfoy, talvez os Malfoys tivessem feito coisas ruins no passado. Ele mordeu o lábio e esperou pelos gritos.

Que nunca vieram.

-- Eu ainda não entendi o que isso tem a ver com você e Albus se espancarem até quase a morte, James. – disse Harry num tom tão calmo que James se assustou. – Albus pode ser amigo de quem ele bem entender.

-- O quê?

-- Eu acho que você me ouviu.

-- Pai...

Harry cortou James com um olhar fulminante. O garoto gaguejou, ficou vermelho e saiu correndo da sala. Harry o deixou ir.

Albus ficou estático onde estava. Ele encarou o pai, um pouco confuso.

-- Hm, pai...

Harry gesticulou para Albus chegar mais perto. O menino se levantou do sofá e sentou no chão, recostado na poltrona do pai. Harry pôs-se a mexer nos cabelos negros.

-- Albus, você pode ser amigo de quem você bem entender, ouviu?

Albus assentiu. Mas não era esse o problema. Harry sabia disso.

-- E eu não vou penalizar Scorpius pelo o que o pai dele fez no passado. Eu não vou fazer isso com nenhum dos seus amigos, muitos dos quais as famílias eram, de fato, de Comensais.

Albus ficou tão pálido que umas poucas sardas que o menino tinha – quase imperceptíveis na pele um pouco mais morena do garoto –, herança de Ginny, ficaram visíveis.

-- Então o pai do Scorpius realmente fez coisas ruins no passado?

Harry se remexeu desconfortável na poltrona. Aquele não era o tipo de conversa que Harry queria ter com Albus. Entre tantas, ele queria fugir daquilo. Em parte porque ele detestava dar detalhes do passado pretensamente heróico que tivera aos filhos: eles já o idolatravam o suficiente, obrigado, ele não queria ser o Herói do Mundo Mágico para os filhos também. Ele só queria ser um exemplo. Ser pai.

E em parte porque falar de Draco machucava. Harry não o via a pelo menos um mês, desde que os dois se encontraram no flat tempos depois do encontro no dia do embarque. A rotina sexo sem conversa ou envolvimento se manteve impecável como sempre... Mas estava começando a cansar. E a falhar.

Ele pressionou os olhos com as palmas das mãos. Albus interpretou o gesto como dor pelo passado, pelo que o Sr. Malfoy tinha feito a ele.

Aquilo magoou Al além do que era possível.

Ele se levantou e abraçou o pai. Quando falou, a voz estava embargada pelas lágrimas que ele estava prendendo.

-- Desculpa, pai, eu não sabia, eu... Se eu soubesse... Me desculpe! O Scorpius foi tão legal e... Eu... Me desculpe, eu prometo... – Al não conseguiu conter um soluço. A idéia de se afastar do único amigo de verdade que tinha feito era dolorosa, mas se aquilo feria seu pai, se aquilo o incomodava... – Eu prometo me afastar, pai, só me desculpe.

Harry ficou assustado. A voz de Albus estava tão carregada de tristeza que aquilo partiu o coração do auror. Ele sabia que devia doer para Albus dizer aquilo e doía pensar que ele tinha de algum modo machucado Harry. Albus era doce demais para o próprio bem.

-- Al, isso não tem nada a ver com Scorpius. Al, olha pra mim.

Ele empurrou gentilmente Al, tirando os braços do menino de seu pescoço. O garoto escondeu o rosto. Ainda assim, Harry podia ver que ele estava vermelho e em algum ponto, ele tinha sentido as lágrimas do pequeno molhando sua pele.

-- Al, eu não tenho nada contra os Malfoys. Nada. Você pode ser amigo do Scorpius tanto quanto quiser. Eu nunca impediria você disso.

-- Mas o Sr. Malfoy-

-- A família Malfoy foi inocentada de todas as acusações que recaíam sobre ela perante o Wizengamot.

Albus enfim olhou Harry. Como o pai tinha percebido, ele estava chorando livremente.

-- Eles foram?

-- Foram. De todos os crimes.

-- Mas eles eram inocentes?

Harry ponderou. Depois de alguns segundos ele finalmente falou.

-- Narcissa Malfoy salvou minha vida uma vez, Al. Acho que isso resume muita coisa.

Albus ficou ali, parado, algumas lágrimas ainda escapando do rosto bonito e infantil. Harry secou as bochechas do filho com o polegar.

-- Está tudo bem, Al. Eu confio em você.

Scorpius passara o Natal da mesma forma que passava todos os anos desde que tinha consciência de si mesmo: a ceia de Natal era feita em casa, na propriedade Malfoy. E no dia vinte e cinco ele era obrigado a participar de uma grande festa de Natal para a alta sociedade bruxa.

Scorpius detestava as festas.

Ainda assim, quando sua avó muito delicadamente foi ajeitar os botões de prata das vestes que Scorpius usava e perguntar se ele estava gostando, o menino respondeu que sim.

Mas não estava.

Ele mal vira o pai durante o feriado de Natal. Draco nunca estava em casa e quando chegava, Scorpius em geral já estava dormindo. Quando ele acordava, Draco já tinha saído. Ele não entendia que negócios podiam ser tratados em pleno feriado, mas quando questionou a mãe sobre isso, tudo o que ouviu foi um cala a boca e foi mandado para o quarto.

De certa forma, era um alívio estar na festa. Ao menos ele não tinha que passar metade do dia dentro do quarto, morrendo de tédio, fugindo da mãe. As refeições já eram ruins o bastante com Cecile ignorando completamente sua presença.

Pelo menos na festa ele podia ver o pai. Draco estava impecavelmente vestido, mais belo do que nunca, conversando com um grupo de bruxos mais velhos. Scorpius adorava observar o pai, sua elegância, a maneira com ele conversava com as pessoas dando a impressão de estar atento a tudo que lhe era dito e ao mesmo tempo ostentando uma distância que fazia parecer que ele era intocável. Inalcançável.

Scorpius desejava com todas as forças se tornar assim um dia.

O garoto continuou no seu canto, observando a mãe se aproximar de Draco, mais linda do que ele se recordava. Ela estava tão encantadora nas vestes azul turquesa, os cabelos loiros soltos cascateando pelos ombros pálidos. Ele a viu sorrir polidamente, viu os olhares todos se voltarem para a figura esguia e elegante. Viu ela se apoiar languidamente no braço de Draco e seu pai sorrir e continuar a conversar. Sua mãe era tão linda...

Scorpius nunca entenderia porque ela o odiava tanto.

Para o garoto, era normal pensar que sua própria mãe o detestava. Sequer era difícil admitir essa verdade quando ela geralmente jogava isso na cara dele – nunca com palavras diretas, mas com gestos, frases truncadas. Mas o herdeiro Malfoy não se importava realmente com isso. Cecile poderia dizer o quanto quisesse que Scorpius era insuportável.

No fundo, quem tinha a atenção de Draco no fim era ele.

O menino estendeu a mão para a bandeja de canapés e o colocou na boca. Ele queria falar com o pai, contar a ele o que houvera no corredor no último dia de aula. Falar de Albus. Em nenhuma das cartas, Scorpius tinha se lembrado realmente de mencionar Albus nominalmente. Agora, porém, isso parecia vital. Era um esquecimento tolo, de uma criança deslumbrada e que estava acostumada a falar de si, de ter para si as atenções.

De algum modo, Albus parecia quase tão importante quanto falar de si mesmo.

Ele assistiu o pai se desvencilhar de sua mãe e se afastar dos homens com quem conversavam. Viu o olhar ofendido de Cecile. Ele queria que o pai afinal demonstrasse mais atenção pela mãe. Se ele desse, talvez ela gostasse mais de Scorpius?

O menino se encaminhou até o pai, se desviando dos pares que dançavam ao som da orquestra e dos grupos que conversavam. Draco estava virando uma taça de champanhe rápido demais para alguém que sempre tinha seus atos medidos.

-- Oi, pai.

Draco quase se assustou. A única demonstração externa, porém, foi um leve franzir de sobrancelhas.

-- Scorpius. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Cecile não me disse que você vinha.

Scorpius encolheu os ombros. Ah, então a sua mãe sequer tinha avisado ao pai que ele estava vindo?

Draco observou o filho por alguns momentos. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos finos do menino, ajeitando algumas mechas bagunçadas.

-- Está tudo bem?

Scorpius assentiu. Draco não se convenceu.

Draco sabia que a situação entre Scorpius e Cecile ia cada vez pior. Por algum motivo, Cecile sentia um prazer sádico em descontar em Scorpius o desprezo de Draco. Ele detestava isso. Detestava ser, de algum modo co-responsável pelo olhar triste de Scorpius. Cecile era uma víbora, mas que ela não prejudicasse o _seu_ filho pelos motivos mesquinhos dela.

-- Vamos à biblioteca. Deve estar mais silencioso lá. – disse Draco.

Scorpius olhou para o pai, confuso.

-- Mas e a festa?

Draco se inclinou na direção do filho, murmurando baixinho.

-- Eu acho que nós dois já tivemos o suficiente dela, não acha?

Scorpius riu e procurou instintivamente a mão do pai. Ele a segurou e esperou que Draco guiasse o caminho.

O Malfoy mais velho encarou o filho por alguns segundos. Aquele pequeno gesto, de segurar as mãos, demonstrava a insegurança de Scorpius.

O quanto às ações dele penalizavam Scorpius? O quanto mais seu filho sofreria por causa dele?

Draco apertou a mão de Scorpius e o guiou para a biblioteca.

Os dois entraram no amplo aposento. Apesar da madeira escura, a lareira e as paredes revestidas de livros, o lugar tinha um ar frio que sempre remetia Draco a sua infância. Ele olhou Scorpius. Será que ele também se sentia assim?

Draco se acomodou numa das duas poltronas que ficavam de frente para a mesa de mogno antigo. Ele evitou deliberadamente a cadeira de espaldar alto e de acolchoamento em couro vermelho que ficava do outro lado da mesa. Ele sempre se lembrava de Lucius, ali, imponente, frio e indiferente. Quantas vezes Draco tinha encarado o pai sentado ali? Quantas lembranças ruins ela suscitava?

Scorpius sentou-se na outra poltrona, que ficava ao lado da de Draco. Ele encarava o pai num misto de ansiedade e pura admiração.

Finalmente ele tinha o pai pra si, nem que fosse apenas um pouco.

-- E então? – começou Draco, com um sorriso sincero. – Como foram os últimos dias de aula?

Scorpius engatou uma longa descrição das aulas e do que tinha feito, da detenção. Draco ouvia deliciado ao relato do filho.

Até claro que ele disse as palavras mágicas.

-- Se não fosse por Albus eu teria me dado mal depois da detenção, pai. Uns Gryffindors me pegaram e-

-- Quem, Scorpius?

Scorpius levou um tempo para assimilar. Ele não estava esperando que Draco o interrompesse.

-- Gryffindors. Eles me cercaram e me amar-

-- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Eu perguntei quem apareceu.

Scorpius sorriu. Oh, era isso?

-- Albus, pai. Eu já falei dele antes, é o meu parceiro em Poções.

Draco engoliu seco.

-- Albus o quê, Scorpius?

Scorpius sorriu.

-- Desculpe, pai, que cabeça a minha. Albus Severus Potter, pai.

Draco parou por dois segundos para raciocinar. Ok, então o filho dele estava andando com o garoto do Potter. Justamente com o filho do meio e ridiculamente parecido com o pai. Justamente o filho preferido do testa-rachada, ainda que ele negasse veementemente ter preferências quanto aos filhos, mas o que era claro para Draco, já que o quatro-olhos só falava do garoto quando eles estavam juntos.

Scorpius era _amigo_ de um Potter.

Um senso de hilaridade quase fez Draco ter um acesso de risos. Era tão irônico que seu filho tivesse conseguido o que ele, anos atrás tinha falhado em conseguir, tão naturalmente, que Draco mal podia contar as gargalhadas. No fim, ele somente deu um sorriso enviesado típico.

-- Você é amigo do garoto Potter?

Scorpius assentiu.

-- Mas eu detesto o irmão dele. James. O garoto é insuportável, pai. Está em Gryffindor – Draco sorriu ao ouvir o desprezo na voz de Scorpius ao falar da Casa do irmão de Albus – ele me amarrou, pai. Me pegou desprevenido com mais dois. Se não fosse por Albus e depois por Ralph e Aeon aparecerem, eu estaria perdido.

Draco não prestou a devida atenção a essa parte. Se tivesse prestado, provavelmente iria até o salão de festas, chamaria Zabini num canto e o azararia de trinta maneiras diferentes. Ele tinha pedido que o amigo mantivesse um olho no filho e seu filho quase tinha sido seqüestrado por um bando de Gryffindors malucos. Mas não. Draco sequer ouviu. Sua mente estava longe.

Ele alisou inconscientemente o anel de ouro na sua mão esquerda.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four – Time Only Make It Stronger  
**

O feriado de Natal veio e foi. As brigas entre Al e James perduraram, ainda que, depois de uma longa conversa de Harry com o filho mais velho, as coisas tenham eventualmente melhorado. Os dois se ignoravam mutuamente e cada um seguia seu rumo fingindo que o outro sequer existia.

O resto do ano letivo passou como um piscar de olhos. Albus e Scorpius acabaram se tornando mais ligados do que já eram, unidos por um senso de cumplicidade e proteção que ninguém ousava questionar. Aos poucos, Albus foi até capaz de baixar o nível de desconfiança em torno dele e ser aceito com maior facilidade. Não que ele se importasse; enquanto ele tivesse Scorpius ao lado dele, tudo era simples.

Então o ano acabou e as férias vieram. Os garotos, forçados a se separar, se correspondiam quase que semanalmente. Scorpius convidou Albus para passar a semana do aniversário do herdeiro Malfoy com ele na mansão, mas Albus ficara doente e não pudera ir. De alguma forma, Harry e Draco ficaram aliviados.

Eles não sabiam muito bem como reagir à proximidade dos filhos.

Obviamente, nenhum dos dois ousou impedir os filhos de serem amigos, até porque isso não faria qualquer sentido, mas eles sentiam, de uma forma que talvez apenas pais podiam sentir, que as coisas ficariam ruins em algum momento.

Eles só não sabiam o quão ruim a coisa ficaria.

O segundo ano em Hogwarts foi apenas uma confirmação do que todos sabiam: Scorpius e Albus eram uma dupla arrasadora. Os dois conquistaram, de maneira justa e merecida as vagas no time de quadribol. A princípio ambos eram reservas, mas quando Prewett acabou na enfermaria por uma semana depois de um acidente em feitiços – ou, como seria mais justo dizer, fora viciosamente azarado por três colegas de classe durante a aula como vingança por Prewett ter deixado de rebater um balaço que acertara Nott durante o último jogo de Quadribol da Slytherin contra a Ravenclaw, quase fazendo o time perder – Scorpius, que era o Batedor reserva, teve sua chance de brilhar. Scorpius podia ter apenas doze anos e não ser muito corpulento, mas quando se tratava de rebater com um bastão um balaço, ele se mostrava particularmente eficiente, preciso e forte.

Depois de acertar o batedor da Gryffindor, Scorpius, num lance que levantou a torcida verde e prata, acertou em cheio o apanhador da casa rival. É claro que isso _seria_ falta, se Scorpius não tivesse rebatido com o outro batedor da Gryffindor mais ou menos na frente. Tudo o que ele teve de alegar, foi que estava mirando no batedor.

Ironicamente ou não, o batedor em questão era James.

Um princípio de tumulto quase se formou, mas no fim, quem ganhou foi a Slytherin.

A festa foi tamanha que apenas quando Zabini invadiu a Sala Comunal, ameaçando distribuir detenções para quem não fosse dormir é que a comemoração terminou.

Tempos depois Albus também teve sua chance. Aeon estava de detenção e não poderia jogar como apanhador.

Apesar do pânico de decepcionar seus companheiros de Casa com uma atuação medíocre, quando Aeon era um dos melhores apanhadores que a Slytherin já tinha visto, Albus encarou o desafio com muita dignidade.

E surpreendeu.

O garoto tinha o mesmo desempenho que o pai numa vassoura. A mesma agilidade, técnica e esperteza.

O pomo foi capturado em aproximadamente quinze minutos de jogo. Mesmo que o adversário fosse Hufflepuff, ainda assim, era uma atuação impressionante. O pomo mais rápido a ser capturado naquele ano tinha levado quarenta e cinco minutos para ser pego.

Houve outra festança que obrigou o professor Zabini aparecer na Sala Comunal ameaçando com detenções que durariam o resto do ano letivo. Só então os Slytherins em polvorosa foram dormir.

Albus não conseguiu a vaga permanente no time, mas tinha conquistado o respeito. Scorpius tinha desbancado Prewett sem dificuldades. Ele só tivera que ameaçar, usar da influência da família e arrumar provas comprometedoras de que Prewett estava namorando uma Hufflepuff que era certamente vesga. O moral do então batedor ficou tão baixa dentro da Casa que ele simplesmente não teve como se manter.

O segundo ano prosseguiu sem maiores incidentes.

E então veio o terceiro ano. Aeon abriu mão da vaga de apanhador em prol de estudar para os N.E.W.T.s. Goyle permaneceu no outro posto de batedor – não havia muito o que fazer em relação aos estudos mesmo – e Scorpius continuava tão bom quanto sempre.

Albus assumiu e mostrou ser merecedor.

Àquela altura, a amizade Potter-Malfoy era tão sólida que era inquestionavelmente única. Os dois eram quase como uma entidade única e era freqüente os dois serem citados como um só. Eles sequer se importavam com isso. Os dois ainda enfrentavam problemas, e Scorpius acabou não podendo passar as férias na casa dos Potters, porque James ameaçou sair de casa se ele pusesse os pés lá. Harry sentiu-se tentado a peitar o filho, mas Ginny advertiu que Harry já dava atenção de mais ao filho do meio da família. Ele resmungou, discordou, mas no fim, cedeu.

Os dois acabaram se contentando por ver a Copa Mundial de Quadribol na Espanha. Harry levara os dois filhos, enquanto Lilly ficou com Ginny e Draco levou Scorpius. Tanto Harry quanto Draco interpretaram muito bem seus papéis de "eu apenas estudei com você anos atrás e só", enquanto os filhos interagiam num nível de intimidade que fez Draco se perguntar se ele deveria interferir.

Mas já era tarde demais para evitar o inevitável.

Depois da final entre França e Suíça, onde a primeira levou a melhor para delírio de Scorpius e Draco e conseqüente alegria de Albus e irritação de James, que torcia pela Suíça por pura pirraça, as família voltaram ao hotel onde estavam hospedadas.

_Coincidentemente_ os dois estavam no mesmo hotel.

Quando Harry se certificou que os James estava adormecido em sua cama e que Albus e Scorpius tinham cansado de repassar os lances do jogo e tinham caído no sono na ampla cama de casal onde os dois tinham se empoleirados pelas últimas duas horas, Harry saiu.

A suíte onde Draco estava era tão ampla que possuía sala, ante-sala e outros cômodos que Harry achava meio impossíveis num simples quarto de hotel. Mas afinal, nada era impossível quando se tratava de um Malfoy.

O loiro estava sentado num divã, olhando pela janela as luzes de uma cidade que parecia não dormir. Ele estava lindo com todas as luzes refletidas no rosto pálido, os reflexos de uma cidade Muggle adormecida para pessoas como ele. Com aquele eterno ar impenetrável que sempre levava Harry a querer arrancá-lo dali, jogá-lo no chão e fazê-lo gemer. Fazê-lo parecer _humano_.

Ele detestava a distância que Draco tão meticulosamente construíra em volta de si.

Harry se aproximou com passos firmes, ainda que em seu peito, seu coração martelasse uma música descompassada. Ah, aquilo tudo tinha ido tão longe.

Vendo a cumplicidade de Albus e Scorpius, os sorrisos trocados, os pequenos gestos de companheirismo infantil, a maneira como um parecia entender o outro sem que fosse preciso palavras, momentos que apenas dois amigos tão próximos compartilhavam, Harry sentiu inveja. Inveja por não ter aquilo com Draco nem com mais ninguém. Porque nem mesmo sua amizade com Ron chegava aos extremos da de seu filho.

Os dois não eram apenas amigos, eram companheiros, irmãos. Havia uma redoma construída por ambos, um mundo próprio em que só eles habitavam. Harry sentiu isso da primeira vez que os viu conversar e sentia isso a cada instante em que os olhava sorrir, falar e brincar. Era uma intimidade tão profunda que chegava a ser obscena e Harry se sentia mal em observar, como um voyeur olhando um casal.

Ele desejava aquilo para si mesmo de maneira intensa.

Harry contornou o divã, parando na frente de Draco, cortando a visão dele da janela. O loiro levou alguns segundos para reagir, encarando Harry com olhos vazios.

Doeu.

Harry agarrou o braço de Draco com força e o deitou no divã sem qualquer traço de delicadeza. Draco aceitou o gesto passivamente, numa de suas muitas demonstrações de frieza.

Aquilo tirou Harry do sério.

Ele arrancou as vestes de Draco, mordendo, lambendo e arranhando onde podia, apertando-o, ignorando os lamentos que eventualmente escapavam dos lábios do amante. Marcas roxas começavam a se formar onde Harry tinha chupado e mordido com mais força, marcando a pele alva. Os dedos corriam ágeis pela pele, deixando rastros de fogo que enlouqueciam Draco, marcavam, possuíam.

Havia uma necessidade patológica da parte de Harry de fazer Draco entender, ver, _sentir_. Ele queria desesperadamente se fazer claro, fazer óbvio o que ele já via a tempo demais e era incapaz de demonstrar.

As mãos que manipulavam Draco, arrancando suspiros e gemidos mais altos e profundos, que bombeavam com a habilidade adquirida com os anos, que queimavam como brasas quando traçavam as costas de Draco, as omoplatas, braços, virilha, tudo, todos os gestos gritavam desesperadamente por um _reconhecimento_.

Os dedos que delineavam, penetravam e se moviam, descompassando a respiração de Draco, fazendo-o pedir por mais, se mover de encontro a eles conforme eles atingiam onde deviam, fazendo Draco ver flashes por trás das pálpebras cerradas, fazendo-o perder o pouco de coerência que lhe restava.

Lábios que sugavam e murmuravam palavras chulas, línguas que deslizavam pela pele, transmitindo um calor impossível e um prazer insuportável.

Palavras, toques e desejos. Tudo voltado numa mesma direção, numa mesma súplica muda de que fosse _visto_.

Mesmo quando os corpos se fundiram num só e os gemidos eram mais sentidos do que ouvidos, e não havia nada em volta além do calor e do prazer, palpáveis, espiralando em volta deles, nada, nada, nada mais havia senão aquele pedido único, aquele anseio que implorava por ser concretizado a cada estocada mais funda, mais rápida, mais intensa, jogando-os num abismo sem volta de verdades que eles não queriam ver e que já eram tão óbvias que eles não podiam mais fugir. Harry não podia mais fugir. Estava marcado na sua pele, e transpirava por cada poro a cada momento que os corpos se encontravam, a cada batida descontrolada de seus corações.

Rápido e intenso, o orgasmo veio, calando pensamentos e preenchendo cada nervo dos dois. Eles se largaram sobre o divã, ofegantes, batimentos descompassados.

Mas ainda assim, havia o vazio.

E Harry não podia mais suportá-lo.

Ele saiu de cima de Draco, num misto de nojo e tristeza que o estava dilacerando. Ele não podia mais, ele simplesmente não podia.

Ele olhou Draco, de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos, buscando ar e controle. Ele observou os fios desalinhados, o corpo pálido, os vestígios do sexo evidentes.

Viu os olhos cinza a encará-lo.

Viu o vazio.

E então ele soube que mesmo que berrasse para Draco o que ele sentia, mesmo que ele o amarrasse e o fizesse ouvir de novo e de novo à sua súplica ele não entenderia.

E aquilo matou Harry.

-- Eu não posso mais. – ele murmurou baixinho, tão baixo que Draco possivelmente não teria ouvido se já não esperasse.

-- Feche a porta depois de sair. – disse Draco, voltando a fechar os olhos.

O silêncio que ecoou pelos ouvidos de Harry depois daquelas palavras de gelo perdurou por muito mais do que os breves segundos que durou ali, naquele quarto.

A mudança que se sucedeu na postura de Draco e Harry foi tão mínima que apenas os mais atentos puderam notar.

O que, claro, significa que Albus e Scorpius foram os primeiros a perceber.

Harry se tornara um pouco menos sorridente, um pouco menos alegre. Havia uma constante aura de tristeza que parecia não se dissipar. No início, todos atribuíram aquilo ao trabalho. Mas aos poucos, conforme o tempo ia passando e Harry parecia alguém que tinha perdido algo essencial, a situação começou a desandar.

Ginny percebeu que tinha algo errado, mas não conseguia chegar no centro da questão. O desconforto entre ela e Harry começou a ganhar proporções inquietantes. Os filhos também percebiam, Albus em especial. Ele quase podia sentir o que havia de errado, ainda que de modo consciente ele fosse incapaz de ter uma pista.

Do outro lado, Draco ainda se tornara mais distante do que já era. A mudança quase levou Cecile à loucura; se antes eles mal se falavam, agora Draco sequer a olhava. O desprezo a deixou mais amarga do que antes.

Scorpius também acabou sofrendo com o distanciamento do pai. Draco já não parecia mais tão presente para o agora adolescente, ainda que ele ainda cumprisse todas as suas obrigações com o filho.

Mas havia_algo_ de diferente. E Scorpius sentia isso dia após dia. E por mais que tentasse descobrir por o dedo no problema e tentar resolvê-lo, ele era incapaz de descobri-lo ao certo, assim como Albus.

Obviamente que o distanciamento dos pais teve conseqüências nos filhos.

Se Harry e Draco tivessem previsto o que suas atitudes causariam, eles provavelmente teriam agido de forma melhor.

O quinto ano em Hogwarts começou com a dupla de ouro da Slytherin ainda sentindo o peso dos problemas de casa. O que apenas ajudou para que eles se aproximassem _mais._

Albus e Scorpius estavam sentados na cama do Slytherin moreno, fazendo o trabalho de Transfiguração que o professor tinha passado logo na primeira aula. Al mordia a ponta de uma pena açucarada e encarava o pedaço de pergaminho como se olhando fixamente por tanto tempo, até seus olhos embaçarem, as respostas apareceriam. Scorpius parecia mais preocupado em fazer levitar o vidro de tinta e ignorava totalmente o trabalho.

-- Scorpius, você vai derrubar isso. – censurou Al, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. Ele abocanhou um pedaço generoso da pena e mastigou.

-- Não vou, não.

-- Você vai, abaixa esse vidro.

Scorpius ignorou e fez um giro com a varinha, fazendo o vidro dar um looping. O que teria sido bem legal da parte dele, se o vidro não estivesse aberto.

-- SCORPIUS! – gritou Al, pulando para o chão e olhando irritado a sujeira na cama e nas próprias roupas. – Eu DISSE que você ia derrubar tudo, mas que droga!

Scorpius olhava meio abobalhado a zona que tinha armado. Ele sempre ficava um pouco desconcertado quando errava, um defeito que Albus considerava engraçado.

-- Você vai arrumar isso. Agora.

-- Arrumar? – perguntou Scorpius, torcendo o nariz. – Não podemos apenas deixar aí até os elfos limparem?

Albus fez uma careta de raiva tão pronunciada que Scorpius em vez de se sentir ameaçado, achou graça. Ele começou a rir, deixando Albus ainda mais zangado.

-- Oh, Al, essa cara de mau não combina com você, mesmo!

Al rugiu alguma coisa sem sentido e se lançou contra Scorpius. Os dois caíram na cama e começaram a rolar de um lado para o outro, numa briga de cócegas e tapas. Os dois acabaram rolando para o chão, Al pregado contra o piso por Scorpius. O Slytherin loiro sorria alegremente, o rosto sujo de tinta preta assim como o garoto embaixo de si.

-- Venci! – exclamou o loiro. – Há, e sempre venço Al, aceite isso e siga com sua vida.

O moreno não respondeu. Ele se remexeu e contorceu tentando sair debaixo de Scorpius. Ele não notou que o sorriso do outro sumia pouco a pouco, dando lugar a uma expressão de ligeiro horror e confusão. Albus simplesmente continuou lutando, até que concentrou toda sua força em fazer uma ponte com o corpo, apoiando com a cabeça e pés e erguendo o tronco. Scorpius se desequilibrou e soltou Albus.

Albus se apoiou nos cotovelos, ainda rindo e um pouco ofegante.

-- Certo, e quem ganhou agora, Scorpius? – ele olhou o amigo. Ele viu que Scorpius estava mais pálido do que ele já era. – Scorpius? Eu te machuquei?

O loiro encarou Albus como se o visse pela primeira vez na vida. Ele lambeu os lábios e tirou com uma mão trêmula os cabelos do olho.

-- Estou ok.

-- Tem certeza? – Albus engatinhou até o amigo. Scorpius não reagiu.

-- Aham. Eu vou limpar essa bagunça. Você vai tomar um banho.

Albus assentiu e se levantou, ainda olhando Scorpius com alguma preocupação. Ele pôs uma mão no ombro do amigo; nenhum dos dois era alheio a se tocarem, muito pelo contrário. Scorpius estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e Albus não deixou de notar isso, mas ao ver a expressão no rosto de Scorpius achou melhor deixar passar.

Ele saiu do quarto sem nenhuma palavra a mais.

Scorpius ainda ficou um tempo sentado no chão, encarando o pé da cama de Albus como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Ele não era nenhuma criança inocente, no ano anterior Scorpius tinha saído com mais meninas do que podia realmente se recordar. Ele _era_ bonito. Nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso. E ele _era_ interessante, bem relacionado e de boa família. O que as pessoas facilmente chamariam de bom partido.

Obviamente, Scorpius usou todos esses atributos para conquistar quem ele bem entendesse.

O quarto ano em Hogwarts fora o ano das descobertas. O primeiro beijo – e todos os outros muitos que se seguiram –, o primeiro ensaio de namoro, que durou duas semanas, mas Scorpius não ligou. Ver o melhor amigo com aquela menina horrorosa da Ravenclaw que Rose tinha apresentado. E depois Albus com a outra menina mais feia ainda da Gryffindor que era apanhadora também. Compartilhar as conquistas e descobertas com o amigo e ver que Albus tinha certamente um péssimo gosto, porque todas as meninas eram feias ou estúpidas demais para ele, mesmo que Thor e Anthony tivessem ficado cheios de inveja no baile de inverno de Al e da garota do quinto ano Slytherin com quem ele tinha ido, Laura Mackenzie, esse era o nome da sujeitinha. Scorpius a achara um pouco gorda e ela decididamente tinha uma conversa tediosa, mas Albus dissera que ela era bem legal e beijava bem além de umas outras coisinhas. Scorpius lançara uma azaração nela na semana seguinte, porque ela pisara propositalmente em seus sapatos por pura inveja de Scorpius, porque ele estava conversando com Albus durante o jantar. Ok, talvez monopolizando a atenção de Albus fosse mais correto, mas ele era amigo de Al a mais tempo do que ela então ele tinha o direito.

Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça, tentando por um pouco de ordem nos próprios pensamentos. O que ele tinha sentido, ali, sentado em cima de Albus não fora nada demais. Nada mesmo. Foi apenas... Apenas... Apenas alguma coisa reflexiva que tinha a ver com hormônios adolescentes em ebulição. Claro. Não faria o _menor_ sentido ele ter sentido um início de excitação enquanto Albus se movia debaixo dele, criando um atrito muito bem vindo no seu baixo ventre e...

Não.

Nada disso.

Scorpius se levantou de um salto. Não havia "excitação", nem nada relacionado a "baixo ventre" numa frase onde o nome de Albus estivesse inserida. Ele não sentira nada, ele não pensara nada.

Com um suspiro longo, ele puxou a varinha do cós do jeans que usava e fez um rápido feitiço de limpeza. As manchas de tinta sumiram dos lençóis, do pergaminho e de suas próprias roupas. Ele fechou o vidro de tinta, afastou os papéis de cima da cama e se sentou.

Ele brincou com a pena meio mastigada de Albus.

Ele empurrou para o fundo de sua mente todas as sensações conflitantes que passavam por ele como um raio. Ele _não_ estava sentindo nada. Não estava.

Não _podia_.

-- Merda. – murmurou baixinho.

Albus entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Ele se olhou no espelho. Havia diversos pontinhos salpicados de tinta preta em seu rosto, camisa e braços. Ele resmungou algo que soou muito como "Scorpius", "idiota" e "sujeirada". Ele desabotoou a camisa azul que estava vestindo e a deixou dobrada em cima da bancada.

Uma das vantagens de ser Slytherin é que cada ano tinha um banheiro privativo. Ou seja, Albus só tinha que dividir o banheiro com Scorpius, Thor e Anthony. Apesar de não serem epítomes de organizações, a coisa funcionava muito bem. Eles tinham armários próprios onde podiam guardar seus objetos de higiene pessoal e cestos de roupas individuais onde eles largavam as peças sujas para terem o prazer de vê-las limpas, perfumadas e passadas no dia seguinte.

Al foi se despindo com deliberada calma. Era uma característica que diferia essencialmente de Scorpius: o loiro era capaz de se arrumar de maneira impecável em trinta minutos (quinze dos quais ele levaria arrumando apenas o cabelo, sua pequena fixação). Albus, em compensação, era um tremendo desastre na hora de se ajeitar, demorava anos no banho, levava séculos decidindo que roupa pôr e, no fim, quem acabaria fazendo tudo por ele em dois tempos seria Scorpius.

Ele jogou o cinto num canto e terminou de se despir. Ele catou as roupas e as jogou em seu cesto.

Ele se contemplou novamente por alguns segundos no espelho enorme que tomava a parede.

A despeito das manchas de tinta, ele não era alguém feio. Tudo bem, ele nem de longe tinha a lista de conquistas amorosas de Scorpius e nem o apetite por trocar de companhia do amigo, mas ele definitivamente não era _feio_.

Ele passou um dedo hesitante pelo próprio peito, enquanto observava pelo espelho ele contornar os músculos em desenvolvimento. Ele observou as sardas esparsas que tinha pela pele, tocando uma a uma. Seus movimentos eram lentos, calmos, sem pressa alguma de chegar a lugar algum. De fato, ele não tinha lugar nenhum para chegar.

Ele continuou a auto-exploração por algum tempo, até sentir-se ligeiramente excitado. Suspirou.

Ele deixou a mão pender ao lado do corpo e encarou os dedos dos pés por alguns segundos.

Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que tinha havido dentro do quarto, mas a sensação de desconforto não passava de forma alguma. Ele sabia que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo, algo que talvez ele não quisesse descobrir. Talvez fosse uma daquelas verdades óbvias demais que eram tão explícitas que chegavam a serem difíceis de entender. Talvez a verdade estivesse no que quer que fosse que estivesse se passando com Scorpius, uma verdade que provavelmente tinha mais a ver com ele mesmo do que com o amigo. O tipo de verdade que mudaria tudo. E ele não queria mudar absolutamente nada na sua vida.

Ele se encarou no espelho mais uma vez, verde no verde, com aquela intensidade que uma vez Scorpius dissera ser "obscena".

Talvez ele realmente não quisesse ver. Havia uma dor escondida sob camadas e camadas de indiferença que ele não queria alcançar. Ele sabia que algum dia ele se depararia com aquilo, fosse o que fosse, mas ele simplesmente se recusava a lidar com aquilo naquele exato momento.

Com um suspiro, ele se enfiou em baixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água gelada o distraisse, demorando bem mais do que o necessário para se limpar.

Ele saiu do chuveiro tremendo de frio. Ele se secou o melhor que pode e procurou por roupas limpas.

Ah, ótimo, ele tinha esquecido as roupas no dormitório.

Para a sorte de Al, o banheiro e o dormitório eram conectados – daí o fato de serem privativos para cada ano. Ele enrolou a toalha branca com detalhes verdes o melhor que pôde em torno do quadril e saiu.

A primeira coisa que ele notou a que sua cama estava limpa, os pergaminhos arrumados em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira.

A segunda foi Scorpius largado em cima da própria cama, olhando para o teto. Seu olhar era completamente vazio e Al sabia que sua mente devia estar longe.

Ele suspirou e caminhou na direção do seu malão, em busca de roupas. Scorpius continuou como estava, sequer tomando ciência da presença do outro.

Albus revirou o malão, separando as peças que ia vestir e fechou o mesmo, fazendo o máximo de barulho possível. Ele espiou Scorpius pelo canto dos olhos, mas o garoto parecia morto. Aquilo começou a dar nos nervos do moreno.

Ele jogou a toalha longe, e começou a se vestir, ignorando completamente Scorpius. Okay, se ele queria bancar a criança ele podia fazer isso o quanto quisesse e...

Um som de engasgo fez Albus parar no meio do gesto de puxar as boxers brancas para cima. Ele olhou para Scorpius.

O loiro estava ridiculamente pálido. Albus acharia que ele estava de algum modo morto se os olhos deles não esquadrinhassem cada pedaço do corpo de Albus.

Albus corou inconscientemente. Ele puxou as boxers para cima e estendeu a mão para a calça.

Scorpius estava chocado. Ele estava ali pensando e quando vira Albus estava nu. Nu. Completamente pelado. Sem roupas. Ali, como veio ao mundo.

Nenhuma novidade até ali, era um hábito eles trocarem de roupa dentro do dormitório, ainda que Albus fosse, de longe, o mais discreto ao fazer essas coisas. Scorpius já tinha visto Albus nu, no banho, na maioria das vezes, mas...

Mas com ele ali, parado tão perto depois de...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Sua boca estava seca e suas mãos suavam ligeiramente. Ok, ele tinha que reagir. Seu pai sempre dizia para virar qualquer situação a seu favor, mesmo quando ele estivesse por baixo. Por baixo... Albus por baixo seria muito interessante...

Ele mordeu ao interior das bochechas até que a dor afastasse aqueles pensamentos. Mas era difícil com o outro parado só de boxers brancas e elas contrastavam tão divinamente com a pele morena e, oh, Albus tinha algumas sardas perto do umbigo. Será que ele tinha também mais abaixo...?

Oh, não. Hora de fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Não, qualquer coisa _não_.

-- Isso aqui é um dormitório, Albus Severus. – ele ficou satisfeito em ver que sua voz estava firme e soava com o desdém que ele queria. Ele viu Albus encará-lo, meio confuso. – Isso significa que isso aqui é território compartilhado. Eu não tenho que ser obrigado a ver você_pelado_ por aí. Faça-me o favor e tenha um pouco de decoro e vá se vestir no banheiro.

Albus franziu as sobrancelhas.

-- Você não é obrigado a me ver pelado, você está olhando porque quer. E você também vive andando nu pelo dormitório, Scorpius. Vê se não enche.

Albus jogou um travesseiro em Scorpius. O garoto pegou a almofada no ar e ficou quieto por alguns segundos.

E então bufou.

-- Ótimo, Potter. Exiba-se o quanto quiser. De preferência pra gorda da Mackenzie. Eu vou tomar meu banho.

Scorpius passou de mão na primeira roupa que viu e quase correu para o banheiro.

Ele trancou a porta atrás de si. Sua respiração estava descontrolada. Ele encostou a cabeça no azulejo frio. Ah, merda. Ah, puta merda.

Aquilo estava fora de controle! Ele precisava resolver... Aquilo... Aquela... Coisa o mais rápido possível. Ele não podia ficar excitado toda vez que visse Albus.

Oh, não. Ele tinha pensado em "excitado" e "Albus" numa mesma frase.

Scorpius grunhiu, irritado, e começou a arrancar as próprias roupas. Ele ficaria louco se aquilo não parasse. Ele precisava se controlar.

Ele respirou fundo. Não era hora de agir de acordo com as emoções como um Gryffindor estúpido. Não. O que ele tinha que fazer era organizar seus pensamentos e arrumar uma saída.

-- Ok. – murmurou Scorpius para seu reflexo no espelho. – Qual é o problema?

O reflexo o encarou de volta, com o mesmo olhar zangado.

-- Como eu vou saber? – respondeu o espelho. – Me diga você.

-- Hormônios. Esse é o problema. – responder Scorpius, ignorando o seu reflexo falante.

-- Se você diz. – disse o reflexo.

-- Quieto! – resmungou Scorpius. Ele prosseguiu com a linha de raciocínio, agora caminhando para lá e para cá dentro do banheiro.

Ele precisava se controlar. E a melhor maneira de se controlar era gastando toda sua energia sexual. E só havia uma maneira de fazer isso: transando com o maior número de garotas possíveis no menor espaço de tempo possível. Era isso. Simples assim. Ele tinha apenas que mostrar ao próprio corpo do quê ele gostava, o que ele queria. Era simples demais.

Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando sentir-se mais convicto do que tinha decidido. Era só uma questão de se acostumar, do seu corpo de habituar à garotas.

Ele levantou o rosto e voltou a se encarar no espelho. A raiva fora substituída por uma convicção de aço. Era aquilo que ele faria.

Absolutamente nada tinha acontecido nas últimas horas. Ele não tinha sentindo-se atraído por Albus, ele apenas estava exteriorizando seus desejos sexuais reprimidos na primeira criatura humana que passou na frente dele. Infelizmente calhou de ser Albus, mas obviamente aquilo nada tinha a ver com ele gostar de Albus de uma maneira que não fosse estritamente fraternal.

Scorpius foi preenchido por uma determinação que não deixava espaço para dúvidas. Ele estava certo. Não havia nada, além disso, nada além de um pequeno erro de seu corpo.

Decidido a deixar tudo para trás, ele se banhou.

Quase quarenta minutos depois ele saiu do banho. Albus estava sentado na cama, lendo um pergaminho. Scorpius parou no batente da porta.

-- Lendo?

Albus olhou para Scorpius. _Hm, ele parece normal_, pensou Al.

-- Aham. Revisando o trabalho de Feitiços.

Scorpius concordou com a cabeça. Ele calçou seus sapatos e passou uma colônia. Albus farejou o ar.

-- Adoro esse cheiro – murmurou o moreno, deixando o pergaminho de lado e se levantando.

Scorpius sorriu e balançou o frasco na frente de si, para depois escondê-lo.

-- Um Malfoy sempre cheira deliciosamente bem, Al. Temos de ser inteiramente deliciosos. Não é muito difícil, claro. – Scorpius deu seu melhor sorriso enviesado. Albus revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de volta.

-- Ok, Senhor eu-sou-bom-demais, vamos jantar.

Scorpius fez um som indignado, agindo de forma teatral. Albus riu e o empurrou para fora do dormitório.

Naquele mesmo dia, Scorpius decidiu por pôr em prática seu plano. Durante o jantar ele flertara com uma menina do terceiro ano que era bem bonitinha e que tinha uma postura de desafio. Scorpius não sabia o nome dela, mas ele não estava interessado nisso.

Os dois saíram direto do Grande Salão para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Os dois caminharam um pouco, mas Scorpius realmente não estava interessado em saber qual era o nome da coruja da garota, muito menos que ela tinha ido à Austrália nas férias. Assim que eles chegaram numa parte particularmente sombreada e que oferecia o mínimo de privacidade, ele pressionou a menina contra as pedras do castelo, beijando-a de maneira violenta.

A menina gemeu e tentou diminuir o ritmo, mas Scorpius não deu trégua.

Os dois terminaram a noite num embolado de mãos, línguas e respirações ofegantes. A menina era bem menos experiente do que Scorpius teria desejado, mas era o que ele podia conseguir naquele instante e ela realmente era bem bonitinha. Ele gostava dos cabelos negros dela. Ele continuou beijando-a enquanto enrolava um dedo nas madeixas curtas.

Scorpius consertou a calça. Ajeitou a camisa negra que vestia e passou a mão pelos cabelos. A garota ainda nem tinha terminado de ajeitar a saia de maneira adequada no corpo, quando Scorpius simplesmente virou as costas e saiu andando.

Ele ouviu a menina chamar o seu nome uma ou duas vezes, mas ele simplesmente ignorou. Ele estava cansado. Havia uma ridícula sensação de vazio que estava começando a engolfá-lo. Alguma coisa parecia tão_errada_, que deixou Scorpius enjoado.

Ele pensou. Só podia ser culpa da garota. Se ele encontrasse uma disposta a ir até o fim e fizesse tudo direito, com certeza as coisas se resolveriam.

Os dias que se passaram foram de intensa atividade. Não havia um único dia em que Scorpius não estivesse acompanhado de alguma garota ou estivesse armando para ficar com outra.

Era café da manhã, semanas depois de Scorpius ter ficado com a primeira menina, e certamente muitas outras garotas depois. Ele estava comendo um bolo, enquanto mirava uma menina na mesa Hufflepuff com uma saia definitivamente mais curta do que o recomendável e com pernas que fizeram Scorpius sorrir.

-- Scorpius! – exclamou uma Slytherin loira a seu lado. Scorpius tinha dormido com ela na noite anterior. Ele a encarou. Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

-- Que foi? – respondeu, voltando a olhar as pernas da Hufflepuff. A ruiva cruzou as pernas e Scorpius quase caiu da cadeira, acompanhando o movimento.

-- Seu...! – a Slytherin puxou a varinha para azarar Scorpius, mas foi desarmada por Albus, que estava sentado de frente para eles.

A garota olhou de Scorpius para Albus, ficou vermelha e mordeu os lábios. Ela parecia a ponto de explodir em lágrimas.

Albus suspirou. Aquela era a quarta ou quinta vez que aquilo acontecia. Scorpius saia com uma garota num dia e no outro estava olhando outra. Aí a garota queria esganar Scorpius e quem salvava a pele do loiro era Albus. Não só isso como os deveres de Scorpius estavam atrasados. E ele não dormia decentemente há dias e, como conseqüência, tinha olheiras enormes. Agora ele usava um Glamour sob os olhos para disfarçar as olheiras, mas Al sabia.

E ele estava cansado.

-- Ok, chega. Você – disse Albus apontando para a garoa Slytherin que queria azarar Scorpius. – se quiser dar um ataque, vá dar em outro lugar, não aqui. Não quero perder meu apetite com uma crise adolescente.

A garota se levantou com o nariz empinado e uma expressão de ódio que fez Albus se arrepiar, ainda que ele tivesse sustentado o olhar da garota. Ela disparou para fora do Salão.

-- E você – disse Albus, agora apontando um dedo na direção de Scorpius. – vem comigo.

Scorpius olhou Albus como se ele fosse louco.

-- Sem chance. Temos aulas. E aquela Hufflepuff está me dando mole.

-- Eu estou pouco me fodendo se aquela garota está dando mole para você ou dançando nua em cima da mesa. O que eu quero saber é que você vai vir comigo. Agora.

Scorpius sorriu de maneira desagradável e cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

-- Me obrigue. – disse o loiro.

Albus sorriu de maneira ainda mais desagradável.

-- Com prazer, Malfoy.

Albus azarou Scorpius tão rápido que o loiro simplesmente não teve tempo de reagir. Primeiro porque ele não estava esperando aquilo de Al: o moreno era sempre calmo e passivo. Maquiavélico e um tanto cruel, verdade, mas ele nunca perdia a paciência. E em segundo lugar, porque Albus era realmente bom em duelos.

O feitiço era bem simples. Era como se houvesse uma mão de ferro pressionando entre as pernas de Scorpius. O loiro arregalou os olhos. Albus sorria de forma maníaca.

-- É bem simples. Você vem e eu não esmago suas bolas. Você não vem e a Hufflepuff pode te dar quanto mole ela quiser, você simplesmente não vai poder fazer nada.

Scorpius engoliu seco. Oh, Albus estava _naquele_ humor, aquele que significava que ele poderia fazer as coisas mais terríveis com um sorriso grudado no rosto e no dia seguinte ainda dizer que a culpa era única e exclusivamente de quem tinha sofrido a ira de Albus.

O loiro se levantou da mesa, completamente ciente dos olhos grudados nos dois garotos. Albus sorriu.

-- Bom garoto.

Os dois andaram de volta até as masmorras. Eles entraram no dormitório e só então Albus desfez a magia.

Scorpius respirou fundo.

-- Al, você me paga, como você-

-- Cala a boca. – sibilou Albus. Scorpius, surpreendentemente, se calou. – Eu quero saber e eu quero saber agora, qual é o motivo dessa palhaçada.

-- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Os olhos de Al se estreitaram. Ele emanava uma aura de perigo.

-- Ah, você sabe sim. Essa palhaçada de pular de cama em cama! Droga, Scorpius, me diga, qual era o nome da Ravenclaw que você pegou na semana passada?

Scorpius torceu o nariz.

-- Não vejo como isso é relevante.

Albus explodiu.

-- Isso é totalmente relevante! Isso quer dizer que você, seu idiota, tem se comportando como um perfeito babaca pelo último mês, dormindo com uma garota diferente por dia, fazendo-as chorar e sequer se dando conta disso!

O loiro sorriu de forma sarcástica. Como se ele se importasse que as garotas estivessem chorando. Azar. Ele nunca tinha prometido nada a nenhuma delas.

-- E eu com isso? – perguntou a Albus.

Uma fúria cega tomou conta de Albus. Ele forçou-se a manter o mínimo de calma e coerência ou ele acabaria pulando no pescoço do loiro.

-- Scorpius, que você tem vocação para canalha eu sempre soube. Agora qual é o motivo para você estar sendo especialmente canalha esses últimos tempos?

Scorpius se levantou, parando perto demais de Albus. Agora era _ele_ quem estava furioso. Como assim ele tinha vocação de canalha? Que culpa ele tinha se aquelas garotas estúpidas, além de ruins de cama, eram completamente iludidas?

-- Olha aqui, Potter, não é porque você tem uma vida sexual nula que todo mundo tem que ter. – Scorpius se aproximou mais, agora parado apenas a dois passos do outro. – Não é porque você não conhece uma boa foda que todo mundo tem que ser infeliz.

O punho de Albus se chocou contra o maxilar de Scorpius com força. O loiro cambaleou para trás, completamente pasmo pela segunda vez no dia. Magia tudo bem, mas violência física? Ele olhou incrédulo para o moreno, que bufava com as bochechas vermelhas. Os punhos estavam fechados e todos os músculos contraídos.

Scorpius se jogou contra Albus, os dois se chocando num embolado de punhos e chutes. O punho de Scorpius encontrou o estômago de Albus, fazendo-o se dobrar sem ar. Albus era menor que Scorpius e mais magro, a compleição física perfeita para um apanhador. Numa briga, porém, era uma desvantagem. Scorpius chutou o joelho de Albus, que conseguiu se desviar à custa do próprio equilíbrio. Ele cambaleou alguns passos, ainda abraçando o abdômen e se chocou com força contra a parede.

O corpo de Scorpius o prensou contra ela, ambos ofegantes e irritados. A boca de Al estava entre aberta, o ar sendo puxado com força para os pulmões. Havia uma fina camada de suor cobrindo a pele morena e àquela distância as sardas dele pareciam mais pronunciadas e adoráveis.

A única coisa que Scorpius conseguiu pensar foi que ele ficava lindo quando estava irado.

Como uma bala depois que o gatilho é puxado, Scorpius simplesmente não podia mais se conter. Num átimo ele estava colando o corpo contra Albus, suspirando ao sentir o contato de cada pedaço de pele com pele, músculos com músculos.

Albus arregalou os olhos, chocado. Aquilo... Aquilo era...

-- Scorpius, me solta.

O loiro sequer parecia estar ouvindo Albus. Os olhos dele não se desgrudavam dos lábios do outro, olhando-os com um desejo que ele simplesmente não podia mais ignorar. Tudo em Al, os cabelos, olhos, pele, cheiro, voz, tudo, tudo nele eram demais para os sentidos de Scorpius, por mais que ele quisesse, por mais que fosse incoerente...

Os dedos do loiro traçaram hesitantes a lateral do corpo do outro. Os olhos verdes se fecharam. Scorpius soltou uma respiração que ele sequer sabia que estava prendendo. Era _perfeito_. Era exatamente como ele achava que deveria ser.

Como ele podia ter sido tão cego?

Os dedos continuaram traçando, tão leves que sequer pareciam estar ali. Eles subiram, traçando os ombros, pescoço, rosto do moreno. Albus estava parado, respirando ruidosamente. Scorpius podia sentir o peito do garoto subindo e descendo a cada arfada, o coração disparado martelando contra o seu próprio.

Os dedos de Scorpius se fecharam na nuca de Albus puxando o outro um pouquinho mais para frente. Albus gemeu baixinho.

-- Scorpius... – a súplica foi o suficiente para eliminar quaisquer resquícios de sanidade.

O loiro se aproximou mais, os lábios quase colados, os dois partilhando o mesmo ar.

-- Al...

Albus cobriu o resto da distância.

Os lábios se colaram, num beijo sôfrego e desajeitado. Os dois estavam trêmulos demais, mal conseguindo se manter em pé. Eles se agarravam um ao outro, Scorpius com uma mão na nuca de Albus e outra segurando a cintura do outro com força suficiente para machucar. Os dedos de Al tinham se fechado nas costas da camisa do outro, juntando o pano, agarrando-o como se fosse a única coisa que ainda o prendesse a vida.

Os dois se separaram com as testas coladas, puxando o máximo de ar que podiam. Ambos mantinham os olhos cerrados, como se ao abri-los o encanto fosse se quebrar.

Scorpius se inclinou de novo, lambendo os lábios de Al, pedindo passagem. O loiro sentiu quando o outro estremeceu. Ele sorriu.

A mão que estava na cintura alisou o abdômen reto do outro, os dedos provocando e enlouquecendo. Albus simplesmente cobriu os lábios de Scorpius, abrindo-os sob a boca do outro, dando acesso.

As línguas se encontraram, alisando e se acariciando com uma timidez que foi logo perdida. Em pouco tempo os dois estavam numa luta frenética pelo domínio do beijo, uma competição que nenhum dos dois estava realmente interessado em ganhar.

No fim, foi Scorpius quem quebrou o beijo, buscando por ar. Albus gemeu descontente ao sentir a falta da boca do outro sobre a sua. Ele puxou Scorpius mais para perto, tentando compensar a falta do outro, querendo ter um pouco mais de calor.

Scorpius se acomodou melhor contra o peito do outro, ficando mais próximo. Ele segurou os cabelos negros do outro, puxando delicadamente, indicando a Albus o que ele queria. O moreno entendeu imediatamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, dando a Scorpius acesso ao seu pescoço.

Os joelhos de Al quase falharam quando ele sentiu a língua quente e úmida do loiro em contato com sua pele, deslizando de maneira quase reverente, como se Scorpius estivesse apenas tendo certeza de qual era seu gosto. Ao mesmo tempo ele deixou os dedos traçarem a nuca, pescoço, costas do outro, em toques fantasmas que fez Albus gemer um pouco mais alto do que ele gostaria, mas totalmente impossível de reprimir. Scorpius usou um pouco mais de força, quase arranhando Albus trazendo as mãos para frente do corpo do outro, traçando a pele sobre as costelas, cintura e parando de forma despretensiosa no cós da calça do outro.

O pouco do cérebro de Al que ainda funcionava apenas o mandou revidar. E foi o que Albus fez, mordendo a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro de Scorpius, enquanto suas mãos se moviam como se tivessem vontade própria, reproduzindo os mesmos movimentos de Scorpius. Ele ainda puxou Scorpius um pouco mais para perto, e agora, eles estavam colados, totalmente pressionados um contra o outro.

E foi aí que o encanto se quebrou.

Albus congelou onde estava, parado, completamente estarrecido. Só agora, apenas _agora_, ele tinha noção do que estava fazendo.

Ele estava beijando Scorpius.

E ele estava _gostando_.

O pânico preencheu cada nervo do seu corpo como veneno, ameaçando subir pela sua garganta e sufocá-lo. Aquilo não era certo. Scorpius era um amigo, um irmão, mas não... Não isso. O que ele estava fazendo?

Scorpius mais sentiu do que viu o corpo de Albus ficar tenso contra o seu, a respiração acelerar e perder ritmo de uma forma que nada tinha a ver com a atividade deles naquele instante.

Scorpius amaldiçoou o mundo mentalmente.

Com muito tato, ele se afastou de Albus, movendo-se quase como um caçador tentando não assustar sua presa. Albus continuava ali, estático, respirando de maneira cada vez mais errática, os olhos vidrados em algum ponto no chão atrás deles, as lágrimas começando a turvar o verde.

Scorpius lambeu os lábios, ainda intoxicado pelo gosto, cheiro de Albus. Com muito cuidado, ele segurou o outro pelos ombros com dedos gentis.

Ele conhecia Albus bem demais e sabia como agir. Albus se apavorava fácil. Era muito menos uma questão de covardia e mais uma questão de Albus pensar demais e fantasiar, sempre aumentando a gravidade de algo que era relativamente simples. Aquilo até era útil quando eles tinham um plano e Albus calculava em sua cabecinha todas as variáveis, principalmente o que podia dar errado, mas era um desastre quando se tratava de outras situações.

-- Al? – murmurou Scorpius, ainda próximo demais de Albus, mas sem encostar-se a ele, exceto as mãos, ainda paradas no ombro do outro. – Al, respira, acalme-se. Está tudo bem.

Albus sacudiu a cabeça com força negativamente, agora as lágrimas escorrendo do rosto. Scorpius queria abraçá-lo e perguntar o porquê de tanto medo, mas ele sabia perfeitamente bem a resposta. Estivera fugindo dela no último mês. Agora, porém, tudo parecia ridiculamente fácil.

-- Al, fala comigo. – Scorpius tirou a mão direita do ombro de Albus e esticou os dedos para tirar a franja do garoto de seus olhos. Albus, porém, soltou um som estrangulado, algo entre um grito e um soluço e se esquivou com alguma violência.

Havia algo no rosto de Albus, um medo puro e profundo que estava assustando Scorpius. Ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Custava a ele cada gota de sua coragem para ele mesmo não cair no chão, enrolado sobre si mesmo e começasse a soluçar. Aquilo era confuso, doloroso e inesperado. Nenhum dos dois tinha parado para pensar naquilo, ou parado para aceitar. E a pior das dores é a da negação.

Albus abriu a boca, inspirando como se tomando fôlego para falar algo, mas tudo que saiu foi um lamento baixo. Ele tentou de novo e de novo e de novo, todas às vezes apenas gemendo, um som que era puro terror e dor.

Scorpius simplesmente não estava preparado para aquilo.

-- Por Behemot, Al! Comporte-se como um adulto!

Albus piscou. Uma, duas, três vezes. O orgulho era a única coisa que ainda o mantinha de pé e impedia as lágrimas de caírem. Apenas seu orgulho foi capaz de fazê-lo encarar Scorpius de queixo erguido e com um olhar desafiante, ainda que suas mãos ainda estivessem fechadas, as unhas cravadas nas palmas das mãos trêmulas. Mas foi a dor e confusão que o fizeram sair do quarto, bater a porta e só então disparar corredor afora, os soluços fazendo sua garganta arder e seu peito latejar.

* * *

_Obs: Eu farei os agradecimentos de reviews, explicações e outros no último capítulo, então... _**DEIXEM COMMENTS**!

_Quem sabe assim eu posto a extra scene? ºangelic smileº_

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five – **__**Look At Me, Loot At You, See the Truth**_

Scorpius ficou ali parado, encarando o espaço vazio onde Albus estava. Ele desistiu de forçar as pernas a sustentar o próprio peso e se deixou desabar no chão, cansado, confuso e irritado. Por que Albus tinha que reagir daquela forma estúpida? Por que ele tinha que exteriorizar todo medo e repulsa que Scorpius estava sentindo, toda a vergonha? O garoto se encolheu no chão, consciente demais da própria estupidez e do quão patético estava, mas era difícil se importar quando o mundo parecia estar em suas costas, murmurando palavras que traduziam seus medos.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente, deixando Scorpius para trás, preso em seus próprios pensamentos distorcidos. Uma parte dele, uma parte trêmula e amedrontada queria apenas deitar na cama, puxar o cobertor até as orelhas e chorar até não ter mais lágrimas. Mas uma outra parte, a que tinha seu orgulho, dizia que ele tinha obrigação de levantar do chão, tomar um banho e se resolver. Que chorar no chão feito um bebê não ajudaria me nada, exceto deixá-lo pior. Que aquela escuridão que se precipitava pelo fundo de sua mente se tornaria maior e mais ameaçadora minuto após minuto e que dali a pouco ele estaria emocionalmente ferrado. E se tinha uma coisa que Scorpius detestava era estar ferrado.

Com um suspiro longo, ele se moveu, afinal, levantando-se do chão e limpando o rosto. Era uma péssima hora para ser emocional, ele pensou, enquanto forçava seus pés a darem um passo na frente do outro. Ele finalmente conseguiu entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

E então ele se preparou para enfrentar os próprios demônios.

Com toda a coragem que ele nem sabia que tinha, ele se forçou a se olhar no espelho. A mesma figura que o encarara horas atrás agora o encarava mais uma vez, parecendo mais cansada do que nunca, mas a ainda mesma. Ele respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair lentamente. Ele fechou os olhos.

Ele gostava de Albus. De verdade. De uma maneira que o deixava desconcertado de tão intensa. De uma forma que o fazia querer colocar o garoto no colo, a salvo de qualquer um que pudesse estragar o sorriso perfeito que ele tinha. Um sentimento que o fazia querer beijá-lo várias vezes e ouvir aquele som divino que ele fazia quando Scorpius o tocava, ver o rosto corado, as sardas adoráveis. Scorpius queria beijar cada uma delas. Lambê-las. Ah, Merlim, ele queria muito tocá-lo. Fazê-lo gemer mais alto. Queria abraçá-lo. Vê-lo dormir. Observar como ele brigava com as próprias roupas quando tinha que sair. Ele queria vê-lo voar, admirar a maneira natural com a qual ele pilotava, com se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Scorpius se abraçou inconscientemente, sentindo toda a intensidade das pequenas admissões que ele fazia. Ele _gostava_de Albus como ele nunca gostara de nenhuma das garotas com que saíra. Merlim, a simples imagem de Albus de lábios entreabertos, as mãos fechadas nas suas costas, segurando sua camisa com força, puxando-o mais para perto, a respiração ofegante era suficiente para enlouquecê-lo. Scorpius sorriu. Albus era capaz de enlouquecê-lo.

-- Eu gosto dele. – Scorpius murmurou baixinho.

Ele lavou o rosto e se encarou de novo.

As coisas não pareciam mais tão ruins assim mais.

Albus correu até que respirar ardesse e suas pernas ameaçassem não sustentar mais seu peso. Ele correu e correu, ignorando as pessoas pelas quais passou, ignorando um aviso de Filch para que ele parasse, ignorando tudo. Agora ele estava na parte externa de Hogwarts, nos jardins, parado ao relento, sem saber direito o que fazer. A princípio sair correndo parecera uma ótima idéia, de fato, a única que ele conseguira conceber na confusão de sua cabeça. Mas agora ele sentia-se estúpido. Primeiro, por ter fugido. Segundo, porque não tinha onde se esconder afinal.

Ninguém pode se esconder de sua própria mente, pode?

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando por um pouco de ordem nos próprios pensamentos. Ele tinha que se acalmar. E voltar. Isso, se acalmar e voltar ao dormitório, pegar os livros e ir para aula. Era isso que ele faria. Não havia sentido algum em dar atenção àquilo... Àquilo... Bem, ao evento no dormitório. Aquilo fora meramente um lapso de ambos. Claro. Um simples lapso. Albus respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos pela chuva, que estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Ok, era hora de se recompor. Ele voltou a passos largos para o dormitório, sabendo que já estava atrasado para a primeira aula da manhã – História da Magia, perfeita para se cochilar quando se estava cansado.

Ele desceu as escadas para o Salão Comunal, passando na contramão pelos alunos mais atrasados que corriam para suas respectivas salas e entrou no dormitório.

Sua mochila estava arrumada ao pé da cama. Ele pegou um vidro de tinta extra, colocou dentro da bolsa, fechou o zíper e jogou a mochila sobre os ombros.

-- Eu achei que você não fosse voltar. - Albus congelou. Ele engoliu seco e repetiu mentalmente para si mesmo que não havia motivo para pânico.

-- Eu... – Sua voz falhou. Albus respirou e limpou a garganta. – Estamos atrasados para aula. Eu estou. Bem, eu vou, quer dizer... – ele sacudiu a cabeça e desistiu de falar. Era ridículo o quão incoerente ele estava, mas isso era algo para ser trabalhado depois. No momento, o principal era sair dali. Sair dali e ir para a aula. Simples assim.

-- Aonde você está indo? – perguntou Scorpius. Ele estava saindo do banheiro e penteava o cabelo parecendo a pessoa mais confortável do mundo e não o cara que acabou de beijar seu melhor amigo. Albus deu uma risada nervosa.

-- Eu vou para aula. Acho que é para isso que estamos aqui. Estudar. - Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha e jogou a escova em cima da cama. Ele começou a caminhar na direção de Albus. O moreno recuou cada passo que Scorpius deu.

-- Nós temos que conversar. - Albus sacudiu a cabeça. Conversar era ruim. Ruim. Nada de conversas.

-- Tenho aula.

-- Foda-se a aula, Al. Não é como se o Senhor Binns fosse morrer porque faltamos. - Albus deu uma risadinha contida diante da piada, mas logo se recuperou. Ele percebeu com algum alarme que ele não tinha mais para onde recuar e que a porta estava um pouquinho longe.

Bem longe, na verdade.

-- Olha, erm, a matéria é a Revolução Mágica de 1920. Matéria fascinante. Não posso perder. Scorpius estava mais próximo agora. Próximo demais na concepção de Albus.

-- Nós tivemos essa matéria há duas semanas.

-- Tivemos? Oh, viu? Tenho uma deficiência em História. Eu preciso ir. - Albus reuniu o pouquinho de coragem que tinha, ainda que alguém mais sábio pudesse ter dito que fosse um ato de puro desespero, como um ratinho sendo encurralado, e caminhou para a porta. Isso, claro, exigia que ele fosse na mesma direção de Scorpius e ficasse ainda mais perto do loiro, mas ele estava focado na porta e na figura perolada de Binns e isso era suficiente para Albus. E essa foi uma das maiores mentiras da humanidade.

Assim que ele ficou lado a lado com Scorpius, qualquer pensamento simplesmente se dissipou. O loiro apenas o olhava, os braços relaxados ao lado do corpo, os cabelos caindo de maneira propositalmente desleixada sobre eles, encobrindo um pouco aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados. Toda a postura de Scorpius transpirava segurança e uma maldita sensualidade. A maneira como ele encarava Albus diziam coisas que faziam o moreno corar só de tentar decifrar. E tudo que Albus pôde fazer foi parar de andar e ficar olhando.

-- Você teve 120 na última prova. Eu colei de você, lembra? Albus balançou a cabeça que não. Não ele não lembrava. Ele sequer sabia o próprio nome.

-- Você é meio Veela, Scorpius? – perguntou Al baixinho.

-- Que?

-- Meio Veela. - Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha e Al achou que ele ficava adorável daquele jeito.

-- Certamente que não. Minha família é puro sangue, Al. Você sabe disso. - Albus fez que não sabia.

-- Você precisa cortar a franja...

-- Albus. Nós realmente precisamos conversar. - Albus ignorou completamente Scorpius e flexionou os dedos, contendo-se para não tirar a mecha da frente dos olhos do loiro. Estava tão comprida! Devia incomodar.

-- Al... – disse Scorpius num tom de voz que fez a pele de Albus se arrepiar toda.

-- Está muito comprida... – murmurou Albus, esticando os dedos para tirar a mecha. Ele não percebeu, mas sua mão tremia. Scorpius deixou Albus tirar a mecha, fechando os olhos e suspirando de leve quando sentiu o calor daqueles dedos na sua pele. Para ele Albus nunca deixaria de parecer um pequeno felino; algumas vezes arisco e feroz e em outras dócil demais. Scorpius queria desesperadamente pregá-lo contra a parede e beijar cada pedaço de pele que ele tivesse acesso – e ganhar acesso àqueles que estivessem cobertas. Mas ele simplesmente deixou Albus colocar a mecha atrás da sua orelha, num gesto gentil.

-- Al, me escute.

-- Eu não quero.

-- Você precisa.

-- Não preciso. – Al escorregou a mão pela lateral do rosto de Scorpius, pescoço e a deixou repousar no ombro do amigo. Scorpius suspirou de leve com o contato. As mãos de Albus eram quentes demais.

-- Albus.

Scorpius esperou até que Al o olhasse nos olhos. O garoto moreno parecia quase ausente, mas havia uma chama de compreensão e medo nos olhos do outro que motivaram Scorpius a ir em frente.

-- Eu gosto de você. – ele disse em um tom de voz baixo e calmo, mas extremamente claro. Não havia uma sombra de dúvida nas suas palavras – Um Malfoy nunca tinha dúvidas daquilo que queria.

Albus sorriu quase triste e puxou a mão para longe de Scorpius, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e a segurou contra o seu peito. A pulsação do coração de Scorpius reverberava pelos dedos de Albus, ecoando em sua mente, pele, olhos e próprio coração.

-- Eu gosto de você. – Scorpius repetiu. A pulsação dele se acelerou, como se admitir o deixasse nervoso. Bem, de fato, deixava. Mas não de uma forma negativa.

Albus fez uma nova tentativa de se afastar, sem sucesso. Scorpius continuava a olhá-lo, com olhos que sabiam o que queriam.

-- Me deixe ir.

-- Nunca.

Uma ponta de irritação passou pelo rosto de Albus. Ele puxou a mão com mais força.

-- Pare de brincar comigo. Eu não sou mais uma de suas aquisições amorosas. Não me trate como se eu fosse. Não me compare àquelas putas com quem você dorme. – a voz de Albus foi crescendo em volume até atingir uma nota de pânico.

Foi só então que Scorpius entendeu.

O problema todo se resumia a medo. De rejeição. De se envolver com alguém que só queria brincar. Albus só estava com medo de se machucar. Era tão ridículo que nem mesmo se Albus soubesse disso, que nem mesmo se Albus estivesse _vendo_ isso, que Scorpius quase riu. No lugar ele deixou sua expressão mais séria. Albus parou de tentar se afastar.

-- Eu não estou brincando com você, mais do que isso, eu não brinco com o que eu sinto. Eu nunca diria que gosto de você se não gostasse. Eu nunca diria que não vou deixá-lo isso se eu não pretendesse isso. Nunca mais duvide do que eu sinto.

Albus deu um riso de escárnio que mais soou como uma risada histérica. Ele estava em pânico.

-- Você tem um belo discurso. Não me admira que tenha conseguido dormir com tantas.

Scorpius se irritou dessa vez. Ele puxou Albus mais para perto, aproveitando a óbvia superioridade física adquirida como batedor. Albus era pequeno – não num sentido de fragilidade, mas de um modo compacto, com o físico perfeito para um apanhador – e ele se aproveitou disso. O garoto tentou resistir, com uma vontade que falhava diante do olhar de Scorpius. Ele se chocou contra o peito do outro, e se viu preso. Não pelos braços, mas pelo olhar.

Scorpius falava sério. E deixava isso bem claro.

Albus o conhecia a tempo demais e bem o bastante para não saber quando ele mentia. E ele sabia que Scorpius falava sério, que cada palavra era tão verdadeira quanto possível.

Albus sentiu uma vontade absurda de fugir.

Aquilo era apavorante. Era como estar entrando de olhos vendados num aposento escuro ouvindo sons assustadores, sem saber onde era a saída. A sensação de estar perdido o estava sufocando.

-- Me solta.

Scorpius ficou em silêncio. Ele podia ver o pavor se construindo dentro de Albus camada após camada, mas não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer exceto segurá-lo até ele entender. Até ele _se_ entender.

-- Me solta, me solta, ME SOLTA! – Albus estava se debatendo, querendo de qualquer jeito fugir dali. Quanto mais longe de Scorpius, mais longe da sensação de que ele se perderia se pensasse, ele não podia pensar, nunca, simplesmente isso. Ele tentou alcançar a varinha no bolso de trás do jeans, mas Scorpius o impediu.

-- Pára, me solta, seu filho da puta. ME DEIXA IR!

-- Eu posso te soltar e você com certeza vai correr daqui feito uma garotinha assustada e aí? Hein, Albus? Olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando! – Albus estava tentando achar um modo de sair e evitava encarar Scorpius. O olhar do outro era intenso demais para ele. – Olhe para mim. – disse Scorpius de novo, baixando a voz. Albus olhou. – Você pode fugir, mas isso não vai mudar nada. E eu ainda vou estar aqui quando você voltar. Eu vou continuar repetindo que gosto de você até você entender.

Albus fez um som que ficava entre um soluço e uma risada. Ele tinha razão. O bastardo tinha toda razão. Ele fugiria se daria conta de que não resolvia nada, voltaria, e daria de cara com Scorpius e o ciclo se repetiria até um dos dois ceder. Albus era teimoso e resoluto, mas nem de longe ele podia contra Scorpius quando ele estava decidido de algo. Scorpius tinha o que ele queria. E agora ele queria Albus.

Ele soluçou mesmo dessa vez, ameaçando desabar. O pouco de resistência emocional que restava se desfez em pedacinhos. Ele não entendia. Ele nunca entenderia. Estava tudo tão bem, os dois eram amigos e isso bastava. Sempre bastara. Por que?

-- Por que...? – ele acabou dizendo em voz alta. Na verdade, não passou de um sussurro trêmulo, mas Scorpius ouviu.

-- Por que eu te amo. – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

Albus achou por dois segundos que fosse ter algum tipo de ataque. Primeiro porque ele queria gargalhar até ficar sem ar. E porque ao mesmo tempo queria chorar feito um bebê. Parte dele também queria berrar, mas ele não sabia onde estava sua voz. No fim tudo o que ele fez foi ficar encarando Scorpius.

-- Acho que essa era a parte em que você dizia que me amava também, Al. – disse Scorpius rindo. Ah, grande hora para demonstrações de humor.

-- Bastardo. – disse Albus. Ah, bem, ele ainda tinha voz.

Scorpius sorriu um pouco mais. Ele alisou as costas de Al com uma mão, adorando o contato. Ele nunca achou que um corpo masculino pudesse ser tão mais agradável ao toque do que o de qualquer garota com quem tinha saído.

-- Eu falo sério, Al. Eu levei tempo demais para admitir isso e eu não pretendo perder mais tempo negando. Eu te amo. Por mais absurdo que isso pareça.

-- Parece muito absurdo. – disse Albus com uma voz vazia.

-- Eu sei. Mas não é menos verdadeiro por causa disso.

Albus inspirou fundo. O mais fundo que seus pulmões permitiam. Ele limpou a mente e se focou no que estava se passando ali. Mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar eram nas mãos de Scorpius alisando suas costas carinhosamente e o hálito quente do outro contra seu rosto. Ele soltou o ar. Ele sabia que Scorpius falava sério. Sabia mesmo. E sabia mais do que isso.

-- Eu sei.

Scorpius sorriu.

-- O que a gente faz agora? – perguntou Albus.

Scorpius franziu o cenho.

-- O que você quer fazer? Se você me disser ir à aula ou sair correndo eu juro que vou te amarrar na cama. Ok, péssima imagem mental. Para esse momento. Quero dizer... – Scorpius desatou a falar. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

Albus pensou. Tudo o que ele ainda conseguia pensar era na respiração de Scorpius e ela estava levando-o a imaginar a boca de Scorpius e o quão bem ela beijava e... Oh...

-- Scorpius.

--... Eu não quis dizer que vou amarrá-lo para isso, não é que eu não queira e... Sim, Al?

-- Cala a boca e me beija.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos. Ele estava surpreso. Isso era raro. Mas se todas as vezes que ele se surpreendesse fossem desse modo, ele gostaria de ser surpreendido mais vezes. Ele não esperou mais tempo depois que albus levantou o rosto para encará-lo com aqueles olhos obscenos de tão verdes que eram. Scorpius colou seus lábios nos do moreno com avidez.

Os dias correram rápido demais para Albus e Scorpius. Eles não tinham quase tempo de se verem adequadamente. Os dois tinham entrado em um acordo tácito de manterem tudo sigiloso. Não era interessante para nenhum dos dois que o relacionamento viesse à tona e fosse usado contra eles. Então eles esconderam.

Apesar disso, eles eram felizes. Eles queriam mais tempo, mais abraços e beijos, mas não havia como, então eles aceitavam.

Tão rápido quanto começou, o ano terminou e as férias vieram.

Albus e Scorpius tentaram aproveitar cada segundo que ainda tinham focando juntos. Eles evitaram falar – palavras já não eram tão necessárias e, de qualquer forma, eles achavam que gestos eram muito mais eficientes.

Mas mesmo os melhores momentos, ou talvez justamente por serem os melhores, passaram e só restou à volta para Hogwarts.

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, deixando de fora todo o resto do mundo. Nem mesmo as lágrimas e comemorações dos formandos daquele ano, entre eles James, conseguiu tirar Albus e Scorpius de seu torpor.

A simples idéia de tanto tempo longe era demais para eles.

Nenhum dos dois tinha idéia quando o simples gostar se transformara em precisar, querer, desejar. Era mais forte do que eles, uma necessidade constante de contato, olhares, sorrisos. E isso seria negado. Por três malditos meses eles não se veriam.

Scorpius foi o primeiro a explodir.

Ele se levantou do banco, deslocando a cabeça de Albus que descansava em cima de seu ombro e fechou a porta da cabine. Ele conjurou todos os feitiços de privacidade que aprendera depois de começar a sair com Albus – e eram um número alarmante. Depois ele se sentou de frente para o moreno e o encarou.

Albus olhava de volta, com uma cara de sono. Ele estivera cochilando o tempo todo – dormir fazia o tempo passar mais rápido e ele não teria de pensar nas férias que tinha pela frente.

-- Você vai passar o meu aniversário na Mansão. – disse Scorpius de súbito, num tom que deixava claro que aquilo era uma simples constatação e não um convite ou pergunta. Albus ia. Ponto final.

-- Ahn...

-- Você vai. Fuja de casa se for necessário, mas você vai.

Albus coçou os olhos e bocejou. Estava cansado demais para discutir com Scorpius. Ele percebeu na hora que Scorpius estava num daqueles humores beligerantes que sempre os levavam a discussões longas, dores de cabeças e eventuais azarações. E ele não queria isso.

-- Ok.

-- Ótimo.

O silêncio voltou a preencher cada canto da cabine. Albus se levantou e sentou do lado de Scorpius.

-- S, relaxa, ok? – Scorpius fungou. Era difícil continuar zangado quando Albus o chamava de S. Era simplesmente adorável! E era mais adorável ainda quando ele se lembrava que Albus começou a chamá-lo assim quando os dois estavam juntos, ofegantes e o moreno não conseguia ar suficiente para dizer "Scorpius". Ele disse "S", e o loiro gostou. O apelido acabou ficando.

Fora o detalhe que Albus ficava sexy falando S.

-- Relaxar. Certo.

-- Falta pouco para o seu aniversário.

-- Quase um mês.

-- Um mês passa rápido.

Scorpius fulminou Albus com olhar.

-- No seu mundo, talvez.

Albus sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Scorpius. O loiro ainda estava emburrado, mas nem de longe tão zangado assim.

A despedida na plataforma foi difícil. Um aperto de mão, um tchau e cada um caminhou para sua família.

Harry estava parado na plataforma com o mesmo ar ausente que o filho apresentava quando era confrontado com alguma verdade que não podia lidar. Ele olhava para o trem, completamente absorto em algum pensamento infeliz.

Albus estava quase chegando no pai, arrastando aquele malão detestável quando uma figura passou feito uma bala do seu lado.

-- Pai!

James veio correndo na direção do pai e o abraçou. Ele estava consideravelmente mais alto que Albus e até mais alto que Harry. O cabelo ruivo, as sardas e o jeito de quem aprontava todas continuavam ali.

-- Parabéns! – exclamou Harry, olhando James de cima a baixo como se nunca o tivesse olhado de verdade. Ele puxou o filho mais velho para mais um abraço apertado. – Parabéns, filho. Estou orgulhoso de você.

Albus observou a cena, sentindo-se um pouco enciumado e apreensivo. Será que Harry também se sentiria orgulhoso dele quando ele se formasse?

Será que ele ainda sentiria orgulho se soubesse de Scorpius?

Albus recuou um pouco, querendo se afastar do pai e do irmão que tinham engatado uma longa conversa sobre a proposta do Wimbourne Wasps para que ele jogasse como batedor para eles. James parecia mais do que satisfeito em seguir a carreira da mãe como jogador.

Albus viu Lilly se aproximar, ser abraçada por Harry e entrar na conversa. Eles sequer notaram que Albus tinha se afastado. O garoto sentiu-se mal. Ele queria Scorpius.

Ele olhou em volta e viu que o loiro olhava para ele do outro lado da plataforma. Ele conteve a urgência de sair correndo até ele. Ele viu que o Senhor Malfoy também o observava.

Scorpius avistara o pai facilmente no meio da multidão. Ele estava no mesmo lugar que ele ficava todos os anos, recuado na plataforma, perto da pilastra. Ele foi até o pai, feliz por vê-lo.

-- Pai.

-- Scorpius. – disse Draco. O tempo simplesmente parecia ignorar a existência de Draco e ele continuava tão bonito quanto possível. Ele deu um abraço rápido no filho e o observou.

-- Como foi a viagem?

-- Boa. Minha mãe?

-- Viajou.

-- Certo.

Os dois emendaram uma conversa mais amena sobre a aprendizagem de Scorpius e sobre a sociedade bruxa. Draco teve a delicadeza de manter qualquer menção a Cecile fora da conversa e Scorpius ficou feliz em seguir a deixa.

-- O mais velho dos Potters se formou. – disse Draco num tom neutro.

-- Sim. James.

-- Não tiveram nenhum problema com ele?

-- Não. Ele e Al passaram um tempo sem se falarem, mas acabaram voltando. De qualquer forma ele é de outra Casa e de outro ano. Quase não tínhamos contato com ele de qualquer forma.

Draco notou a freqüência com a qual Scorpius se referia a Albus no plural, como "nós". Ele estreitou os olhos quase imperceptivelmente.

-- Acho que podemos ir.

-- Claro.

Scorpius lançou um último olhar na direção de Albus. Ele viu o garoto recuando do pai e parou. Havia algo de errado. Ele continuou vendo-o se afastar lentamente com uma expressão neutra no rosto. Para todo o mundo Albus estava apenas se afastando sabe-se lá Merlin o porquê. Mas para Scorpius era claro _demais_ que Albus estava incomodado. Tinha algo o machucando.

Scorpius se refreou para não ir até ele, abraçá-lo e perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Não era inteligente. Ele lançou um olhar de esguelha para o pai e quase se amaldiçoou bem alto. Draco estava olhando para Albus. Olhando não, analisando. Daquela forma que Draco sempre fazia para descobrir o que queria.

Scorpius sentiu-se um pouco tenso. Ele viu Albus olhando em sua direção.

-- O garoto Potter está olhando para cá. – disse Draco num tom de voz leve demais. Scorpius sentiu arrepios.

-- É.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para o filho.

-- Ele pretende ficar ali parado o dia inteiro? Eu sei que nenhum Potter é muito normal, Scorpius, mas imaginei que este aí sendo seu amigo seria minimamente são. Achei que você selecionasse melhor suas amizades.

Scorpius lutou para manter sua expressão sob controle, mas tinha certeza de que tinha falhado. Ele se xingou mentalmente. Ele ainda não era páreo para Draco na arte de manter-se impassível.

-- Tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer, Scorpius?

Scorpius continuou respirando, ainda que ele tivesse a ligeira impressão de que tinha esquecido de como se fazia isso.

-- Não, pai.

-- Imaginei. Vamos embora.

Scorpius se debateu por alguns segundos. Ele tinha que ser prudente e tinha que proteger Albus. E essas eram duas tarefas conflitantes no momento.

-- Claro, pai.

Ele deu as costas e foi embora com o pai.

Albus viu Scorpius dar as costas e ir embora. Ele quis azarar o primeiro Hufflepuff infeliz que passasse na sua frente, mas antes que ele pudesse tirar a varinha do bolso para tanto, uma mão segurou seu ombro.

-- Hey Al, papai já está indo.

James estava parado, sério demais, olhando para ele. Albus considerou azarar o irmão no lugar de um Hufflepuff.

-- Ora, ele lembrou que tem outro filho. – disse Albus com um tom irônico. Ele se desvencilhou do irmão.

-- Olha, sem drama, ok?

-- Vai para o inferno, James.

James ficou vermelho, os punhos se fecharam, mas ele se conteve.

-- Olha, eu não sei se você reparou mais eu estou me formando, porra. Deixa de ser egocêntrico uma vez na vida e pára de achar que o _nosso_ pai é só seu. Acho que é você quem não percebeu que tem dois irmãos, Albus Severus.

Uma fúria gelada tomou conta de Albus. Ótimo então. Eles achavam que ele monopolizava Harry? Tudo bem, então ele se manteria bem longe. Que todos eles se ferrassem, ele não precisava de nenhum deles.

Ele só queria Scorpius. Será que o mundo ainda não tinha percebido que ele não queria absolutamente nada exceto Scorpius?

-- Que saber, se eu pudesse escolher não teria irmãos, _Jay._Pelo menos não um irmão insuportável feito você.

-- Al!

Harry estava parado com uma expressão alarmada. Ele ouvira toda a discussão de longe, mas agora achava que ela estava indo longe demais.

-- Peça desculpa ao James.

Albus olhou o pai, incrédulo. Qual era o problema dele? Primeiro ele o ignorava e agora _isso_?

-- Não. – respondeu Al.

Harry se espantou. Albus nunca, nenhuma vez em seus 15 anos de vida tinha desobedecido Harry dessa forma. Ele ficou pasmo. E irritado.

-- Peça. Desculpas.

-- Não vou pedir.

Harry respirou fundo.

-- Vamos embora. – disse Harry num tom frio. Lilly observava de longe, enquanto dobrava o cachecol vermelho e dourado. – Nós vamos conversar em casa.

-- Ah, agora você me notou! Legal, _pai_, nós vamos conversar em casa. Não é isso que pai e filho fazem? Mas é melhor nós incluirmos James e Lilly. Não quero ser acusado de monopolizar você.

Albus lançou um olhar frio ao pai e a James, passou de mão no malão e saiu andando em direção a barreira.

-- O que houve com ele? – perguntou Harry, num misto de raiva e incredulidade.

-- Duas palavras para você, pai: Scorpius Malfoy. Eu disse que ele não era boa companhia. Eu disse...

A viagem para casa foi feita no mais absoluto silêncio. Albus parecia irritadiço e Harry sabia que tinha algo acontecendo, ainda que ele não conseguisse descobrir o que. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que era algo relacionado ao herdeiro Malfoy e o que quer que fosse, não era boa coisa. Ele tinha que achar um jeito de conseguir arrancar de Albus qual era o problema, porque desconfiava seriamente que, independente da seriedade do que estivesse ocorrendo, Albus não falaria. E Harry temia pelo filho.

Ele conhecia Draco bem demais para saber que o filho podia ser um problema para Albus.

Assim que chegaram em casa, foram abraçados e mimados por Ginny. Ela não pudera ir a plataforma; tinha uma luxação no tornozelo adquirida numa orgulhosa queda da vassoura. Agora Ginny treinava o Holyhead Harpies. Sem os filhos em casa e com Harry trabalhando boa parte do dia e algumas vezes da noite, era bom ter algo para fazer.

Harry esperou pacientemente os mimos terminarem, os filhos comerem, Ginny falar da comemoração que seria feita no próximo fim de semana para James e sua formatura, Lilly contar sobre seu desempenho nas provas e tudo mais. Albus ficara resolutamente calado quase todo o tempo, só falando quando falavam com ele. Ginny parecia intrigada e por duas vezes questionara Harry com o olhar, mas o auror ficou quieto. Assim que o jantar terminou e as crianças deram boa noite, Harry foi até Albus.

-- No seu quarto. Agora.

-- Eu não vou dormir agora. – disse Albus.

-- Eu não vou repetir Albus. Não teste sua sorte.

Al ficou tentado a dizer não de novo ou apenas ignorar, só pelo prazer de ver Harry irritado, mas seu lado prudente dizia que isso não era nada inteligente, então ele foi.

Assim que Albus passou pelo batente da porta e se sentou, Harry trancou a porta e desatou a falar.

-- Qual é o seu maldito problema? Que diabos de comportamento é esse? Eu não acredito na forma com a qual você falou com seu irmão na plataforma! Eu entendo que vocês nunca foram melhores amigos e eu até aceito isso, mas dizer aquelas coisas ultrapassa todos os limites do que eu considero como uma rivalidade saudável! Qual. É. O. Seu. Problema?

Albus encarou o pai impassível. O que ele queria que Albus dissesse? Que ele estava puto por ter sido ignorado e que estava irritado com a ausência de Scorpius, e que ainda faltavam semanas pela frente e ele já sentia a ausência do calor do outro? Dos beijos? Que ele não sobreviveria um dia sem poder tocar em Scorpius?

Albus simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha numa perfeita réplica da atitude de Scorpius.

-- Eu não tenho problema algum. Nem sei o motivo dessa conversa.

-- Não se faça de idiota! Não _me _faça de idiota, Albus! Isso tem a ver com o Malfoy?

Albus empalideceu levemente. Para o azar dele, Harry era um auror treinado para perceber alterações de humor e mentiras. Por mais Slytherin que ele fosse, ele não tinha chance. Harry era bom.

-- O que aquele moleque fez?

-- Ele não é um moleque.

Harry respirou fundo e conjurou cada pedacinho de paciência que ainda tinha. Ele simplesmente não estava acostumado lidar com um adolescente de 15 anos temperamental e malcriado. Nem James com todo o seu gênio jamais tinha desafiado Harry assim.

-- Albus, eu não quero brigar. Eu só quero que você me diga por que você está se comportando dessa forma.

Albus encarou Harry por vários segundos. Ele parecia cansado. Muito cansado. Al franziu o cenho.

-- Está tudo bem com você?

-- Al, por favor...

-- Eu estou falando sério. Você parece exausto.

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso. Albus tinha uma capacidade de perceber os outros que era incrível. Ele sorriu para o filho quebrando a tensão.

-- Bem. Apenas excesso de trabalho.

Albus assentiu nem um pouco convencido. Harry sentou ao lado dele na cama.

-- Al, só me diga se está tudo bem. – disse Harry. – Por que eu tenho a nítida impressão de que tem algo errado que você não está me contando.

Albus ficou ali, sentado muito quieto. Ele pensou seriamente se devia contar a Harry. Ele confiava no pai mais do que em qualquer pessoa no mundo, talvez até mais do que em Scorpius. Harry era e sempre seria seu pequeno porto seguro. Mesmo quando ele era ainda muito pequeno, pouco mais do que um bebê, era para Harry que ele corria quando tinha um pesadelo ou medo de alguma coisa. Era para o pai que ele contava as pequenas bobagens infantis que ele tinha feito e todos os pequenos segredinhos pueris. Ele era profundamente ligado a Harry, assim como James era a Ginny. Albus raciocinou o mais friamente possível, o seu lado Slytherin se pronunciando. _Melhor não_, pensou, _melhor eu sondar primeiro, procurar saber o que ele realmente acha sobre isso. E preciso falar com Scorpius antes._

Albus sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-- Não, pai. Está tudo bem. Sério. Me desculpe por mais cedo eu estava um pouco cansado da viagem. Acho que fiquei mais irritadiço que o normal.

Harry não acreditou nem por um segundo nas palavras de Albus. Ele estava mentindo, seu filho estava mentindo descaradamente para ele. A pontada de dor da traição o atingiu em cheio. Albus nunca mentira antes para Harry. Não quando era perguntado diretamente sobre o que quer que fosse. Afinal, talvez James tivesse razão: talvez Slytherin e Malfoy não fossem uma boa combinação. Talvez eles estivessem levando Albus para longe dele.

No fim, ele acabou apenas forçando um sorriso e assentindo.

-- Ok, Albus. Eu só quero que, se algo acontecer, qualquer coisa, você venha me falar, tudo bem? O que quer que seja, não importa se você ache pequeno ou grande demais para compartilhar, eu quero saber. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

Albus engoliu seco, mas fingiu um sorriso confiante. Ele não podia fazer nada contra a sensação ruim que deixava um gosto amargo na sua boca. Mentir para todo mundo era uma coisa. Mentir para Harry era outra. Nem mesmo todo seu cinismo e falta de consciência que em geral ele tinha adquirido depois de cinco anos em Slytherin podiam prepará-lo para aquilo.

Ele simplesmente amava Harry demais.

-- Claro, pai.

Harry encarou Albus por mais alguns segundos e depois saiu do quarto decidido a chegar ao fundo daquela história.

Na propriedade Malfoy os dias passaram rápido demais para Scorpius. Ele não foi submetido a uma pergunta sequer sobre Albus ou qualquer outro assunto que levasse ao filho do meio dos Potter, mas o loiro sentia que seu pai estava mais do que desconfiado de alguma coisa. Scorpius teve todo o cuidado de ser discreto até mesmo quando mandava cartas ao moreno, mas ele tinha certeza de que seu pai estava atento a cada movimento dele. Ele duvidava muito que o Malfoy mais velho estivesse violando suas correspondências ou coisas assim, mas sabia que ele estava sempre próximo demais, daquela forma discreta que só seu pai tinha.

Aquilo o estava deixando louco.

As coisas também não melhoravam quando seu avô resolvia visitar a sua casa. Lucius Malfoy tinha um péssimo hábito de tratar todos os relacionamentos humanos na base de alianças e acordos e não perdia uma única brecha de Draco para saber de Scorpius o que ele pretendia, que famílias bruxas estavam aliadas, se ele já tinha em vista alguma garota de alguma família rica e tradicional para casar e etc. Scorpius sabia que o avô tinha consciência da amizade dele e Albus, mas o patriarca Malfoy parecia mais confortável em ignorar completamente esse vínculo. Bem, ao menos agora ele ignorava, no início ele fazia questão de desmerecer e falar coisas ofensivas sobre os Potter, mas Draco sempre o calava. Scorpius sabia que os dois haviam discutido sobre esse assunto e aparentemente o mais próximo de uma trégua que tinham alcançado era Lucius ignorar a existência da família mais famosa do Mundo Mágico.

Seria engraçado se não fosse profundamente irritante.

Para sorte de Scorpius os dias praticamente voaram e quando ele viu, faltava pouco mais do que uma semana para seu aniversário. Ele de alguma forma ficou grato em ter uma agenda social tão ridiculamente cheia – ao menos agora ele estava realmente próximo de ver Albus.

Quando faltavam exatamente uma semana para seu aniversário, Scorpius entrou em contato com Albus por Flu. Os dois tinham combinado previamente dia e horário para entrarem em contato e o loiro não ficou surpreso quando viu o rosto ansioso de Albus do outro lado de cara.

-- Olá! – disse Scorpius sorrindo enviesado. Ele era a própria máscara da calma e autocontrole, mas quem observasse melhor, veria que suas mãos tremiam levemente e seu coração estava quase saltando pela boca. Deuses, porque se apaixonar era tão intenso?

-- Scorpius! – Albus quase derreteu do outro lado. Ele queria desesperadamente tocar no loiro, se eles ao menos pudessem passar através da conexão...

-- Falta uma semana. Eu quero saber se você pode vir dormir aqui na sexta. Eu vou comemorar no domingo, então teríamos o sábado inteiro para... – ele deixou as palavras morrerem e sorriu mais abertamente. Albus teve a decência de corar e sorrir de volta. – Você falou com seus pais?

-- Ainda não. – disse Albus, um pouco cabisbaixo. Ele tinha evitado Harry e mais do que isso evitado qualquer assunto que levasse a Scorpius. Ele não queria outro interrogatório.

-- Ainda não? – Scorpius ficou ligeiramente ofendido. – Ora, eu achei que tinha pedido para você fazer isso na última carta. Faltam apenas dois dias para sexta e-

-- Eu sei, tá legal? Não deu para eu falar. – cortou Albus. O humor dele despencou rápido demais e Scorpius notou.

-- Problemas?

-- Alguns.

-- Quer falar a respeito?

-- Depois. – ele dispensou. Scorpius fez uma cara de quem tinha sentido uma dor de dente particularmente incômoda. Albus resolveu melhorar um pouco as coisas. – Quando eu estiver aí teremos tempo.

Scorpius sorriu.

-- Talvez não.

Albus sorriu de volta.

-- Nós teremos de parar em algum momento, nem que seja para comer ou dormir!

-- Eu posso pensar numa coisa ou outra sobre isso também. – ele lambeu os lábios sugestivamente.

-- Scorpius! – Albus estava corado, mas rindo. Ele adorava quando o outro fazia todo tipo de promessa indecente que o fazia se sentir um tanto quanto envergonhado. Mas adorava ainda mais quando Scorpius cumpria cada uma delas.

-- Oh, ok, ó, dama pura e virginal, parei. Prometo preservar sua honra. – Scorpius fez seu melhor ar solene, ainda que seus olhos tivessem aquele brilho que deixavam mais do que claro que ele estava querendo mandar a honra já inexistente de Albus para a lua.

-- Vai para o inferno! – Albus xingou, ainda rindo.

-- Eu já estou nele. Eu estou nele sempre que você está longe.

Como ele podia ser tão pervertido e tão doce ao mesmo tempo?

Como ele podia estar tão apaixonado?

-- Eu vou falar com meus pais hoje, está bem? Eu te aviso mais tarde o que eles disseram. Carta ou Flu?

-- Flu. Eu quero te ver de novo. Eu vou deixar a ligação do Flu no meu quarto disponível para você. Me chame a hora que for.

-- Ok.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, relutantes demais em irem. Era irônico que não importava se eram Muggles, Bruxos, se eram dois homens, duas mulheres ou o que quer que fosse, adolescentes apaixonados agiam iguais sempre.

Albus olhou de relance por cima do ombro. Ele tinha certeza de que tinha ouvido alguém vindo pelo corredor.

-- Preciso ir. Falo com você mais tarde.

-- Ok, até mais.

-- Até.

Os dois hesitaram, mas os passos ficaram mais próximos e Albus foi forçado a encerrar a conexão.

James entrou na sala e olhou de modo suspeito para Albus.

-- Estava no Flu?

-- Isso não é da sua conta.

-- Eu só fiz uma pergunta!

-- Que não é da sua conta.

James respirou fundo. Harry tivera uma longa conversa com ele sobre Albus, sobre como os dois eram irmãos e James era mais velho e tinha que auxiliar Albus. Ele entendera e estava disposto a fazer o que pudesse para ajudar Albus, mas era difícil quando o fedelho se comportava como um idiota.

-- Olha, eu não quero me meter na sua vida. Foi só uma pergunta. Me desculpe.

Albus ficou boquiaberto. James sabia falar "desculpa"? Nossa!

-- Ahn, ok. – ele hesitou e resolveu falar. – Eu estava falando com Scorpius.

James balançou a cabeça que sim, mas não disse nada. Ele não confiava na própria voz. Ele odiava o garoto loiro. Scorpius aprontara poucas e boas no colégio contra ele usando os outros Slytherins mais velhos. James não sabia se Albus tinha participado, mas sabia que Scorpius tinha e isso era suficiente para ele querer azarar o garoto até ele ser uma massa incoerente no chão.

-- Ele me... Convidou para o aniversário dele.

-- Sei.

Albus se levantou e espanou pó da lareira das roupas. Ele foi andando para a saída, mas James o parou.

-- Olha... Escuta Al, eu sei que as coisas entre nós sempre foram meio tensas, mas... Nós somos irmãos. Eu... – ele pigarreou. – Pois é... Você é importante. Família. Isso.

Albus estava de olhos arregalados e boquiaberto. James estava sendo _sentimental_. O mundo ia acabar.

-- Eu... Devo me mudar. – murmurou James.

-- O que?

-- Me mudar.

-- Para onde?

-- Não sei ainda. Eu aceitei a proposta do Wimbourne Wasps.

Al fez um "Ah" mudo com a boca. Ele não sabia onde estava sua voz.

-- A temporada vai começar e, bem... Eu vou viajar um bocado. Papai disse que eu... Devia falar com você. E mamãe falou que nós acabaríamos nos vendo muito pouco, como ela e o tio Charlie, você sabe como ele quase não vem aqui e que... Não era legal que ficássemos...

Ele hesitou sem saber como completar.

-- Brigados. – completou Albus. – Concordo. – Albus riu. – O que fazemos agora? Nos abraçamos e choramos nossas mágoas?

James deu um cascudo de brincadeira no irmão.

-- Não, moleque. Agora você se arruma e vamos sair. Vamos comemorar meu bota fora, ainda que mamãe esteja mais inclinada e ficar sentimental e chorar.

Albus riu. E foi.

Afinal, a festa de comemoração foi na casa dos avós de Albus, James e Lilly. O quintal era grande o suficiente para caber a família inteira e, de fato, toda a família estava lá. Até mesmo Charlie, que era considerado peça rara, estava. Era quase como se fosse Natal, mas ainda mais movimentado e mais alegre.

Albus dificilmente se sentira tão em casa quanto se sentia naquele instante. Ele fazia mesmo parte daquela família e ele era amado por quem ele era. Era bom se sentir assim.

O dia fora ótimo, com direito a bebida alterada por George e Fred, que herdara de modo integral o talento do pai para travessuras. Albus ficara sem ar de rir da cara de Ron, roxo com bolhas vermelhas que cantavam um pedaço do hino da Inglaterra quando estouravam.

O Slytherin aproveitou o clima de festividades para pedir aos pais para passar o fim de semana na casa dos Malfoys. Ginny não se importou e Harry, depois de hesitar, dizer não, hesitar de novo e conversar com Ginny, concordou.

Quando eles voltaram para casa, Albus imediatamente avisou Scorpius, não dando a mínima se Harry ou James estavam observando. Ele foi recompensado com o maior e mais brilhante dos sorrisos do loiro e Albus sentiu como se estivesse percebendo que gostava dele naquele instante de novo.

Aquele fora um dos melhores dias de sua vida.

Mas tudo o que é bom, dura pouco.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Olá, gente! Como estão? Eu sei que eu disse que responderia as reviews no último capítulo, mas resolvi fazer isso nesse aqui logo.

Fiquei genuinamente surpresa com o número de reviews que "Take My Hand" está recebendo. Puxa, gente, obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando tanto de AS/S. Eu realmente adoro esse par desde o primeiro momento em que eu li sobre eles no epílogo. E estava querendo escrever sobre eles por um tempinho e quando veio o Amigo Oculto do PSF a chance perfeita se apresentou!

Preciso dizer que essa fic não seria nada sem a minha Dany Ceres e a Tachel Black. Me deram uma super mão pra fazer isso aqui! Thx luv e honey! ºrouba as duas e tranca no armárioº

Ah, sim, antes de mais nada...

_**SPECIAL THANKS A:**_

**ab-getirana, Condessa Oluha , Angelines, Kalyl Clyve, Eyre Malfoy-Potter, Chris Ann, Lily Ab'saber, Nyx Malfoy, Blue750, emogotty, markismyhero, Pluie Blanche, mira.chan, Han!, Miyu Amamyia, Mrs. Browne, Cinthya Malfoy, KatarinaMP, Carola Weasley, Amenaske e Loony Black.**

_Obrigada pelo apoio, gente! Suas reviews são super importantes pra mim, sério mesmo!_

E o Scorpius ganhou fãs! Nossa, meu loirinho vai ficar (mais) metido do que nunca assim! ºveste o Scorpie de gatinho braco e apertaº XD Eu admito que ele saiu assim sem eu nem perceber. De fato, eu mal via o que estava escrevendo, eu não tinha tempo pra pensar! XD Não é fácil escrever tudinho em um mês mais ou menos!

E o Albus é meu favorito! Sim, eu amo mais o Al que o S. Eu sei que ele é meio (meio?) lufo de vez em quando (sempre XD), mas é que ele é tão... Cute! ºveste o Albus de gatinho preto e apertaº E o Al é evil, ele só não teve tempo de mostrar isso ainda. XD Tentem roubar o S dele pra vocês verem só!

E, well, quem é top e bottom nessa brincadeira? Hm... Boa pergunta! O que vocês acham, pessoas? Entre Albus e Scorpius, quem é seme (ativo) e uke (passivo)? Quero a opinião de vocês!

E sobe o Harry e Draco... Tsk, esses aí ainda vão dar um pouco de trabalho...

E eu ainda não me sinto motivada pra fazer a extra scene... Mais reviews? ºevil smileº

Vamos, gente! Digam-me o que vocês acham, o que esperam, me dêem suas opiniões!

Thx again a todos os que estão lendo, ok? E reviews são bem vindas e o Scorpius pediu pra avidar que está adorando toda essa atenção e que ele quer mais. O Al está se sentindo enciumado, mas concorda que o boy dele é uma coisinha perfeita. Draco está se roendo por não estar no centro dos holofotes e o Harry tá muito ocupado tentando distrair o loiro mais velho para se importar. E eu, gente, adoro reviews! E adoro saber o que vocês acham! Façam uma ficwriter carente de atenção feliz!

Alis R. Clow


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six – Lies don't last forever**_

A propriedade Malfoy era exatamente o que Scorpius tinha descrito e Albus imaginado. Era uma enorme casa em pedra que mais parecia um pequeno castelo, com um jardim que mais parecia um campo de quadribol para gigantes. Era um lugar que era ligeiramente sombrio, mas Albus tinha gostado do excesso de sombras e cantos obscuros. Eles combinavam com Albus. E combinavam com Scorpius.

Por dentro, o luxo e o conforto eram as palavras de lei. Tudo era em mogno escuro ou qualquer outra madeira nobre, metal e prata. Por todos os lados o que Al via era o orgulho de ser um Malfoy.

Em vez de se sentir diminuído, Albus simplesmente adorou cada canto da casa e desejava intimamente algo parecido para si. Ele absorveu tudo que pôde enquanto Scorpius displicentemente mostrava os cômodos.

-- Ahn, acho que é só. – disse Scorpius depois de mais ou menos meia hora. Agora eles estavam no segundo andar da casa onde ficavam os quartos de hóspedes. Scorpius tinha acabado de mostrar onde Albus dormiria, ou, ao menos, onde ele deveria dormir. Era um quarto amplo, mais ou menos do tamanho do dormitório Slytherin que eles dividam, a diferença é que em vez de quatro camas, tinha apenas uma, enorme e com um dossel trabalhado num padrão intricado. Albus ficara apaixonado pelo quarto.

Albus assentiu e ficou ali parado, com as mãos no bolso. Suas malas já estavam há muito tempo dentro do quarto, levadas por um elfo doméstico. Scorpius parecia incomodado.

-- Algo errado? – perguntou Albus. Ao contrário de Scorpius, ele estava à vontade. Não fazia o mínimo sentido, mas ele estava.

-- Não, é só... – Scorpius riu. – Acho que eu estou um pouquinho ansioso.

Albus levantou uma sobrancelha.

-- Por quê?

-- Porque você está aqui, acho.

-- Eu convivo com você todo santo dia durante quase um ano e você está nervoso porque eu estou na sua casa?

Scorpius enlaçou a cintura de Albus com as mãos. Draco não estava em casa, nem Cecile, então eles podiam relaxar.

-- Acho que é um motivo justo para ficar nervoso. – ele falou baixinho, os lábios roçando os de Albus.

Albus sorriu.

-- Um motivo justo.

Albus mordiscou o lábio inferior de Scorpius, provocando. Ele puxou a cabeça do loiro para o lado, ganhando acesso ao pescoço alvo. Ele lambeu a pele morna, sentindo-se imensamente satisfeito em ver Scorpius estremecer. Não importava quantas vezes eles fizessem isso, quantas vezes se beijassem, provocassem e tocassem, ainda assim cada vez era intensa como a primeira e mais íntima que a última.

Albus nunca se cansaria disso.

Ele sugou a pele, fazendo Scorpius gemer baixinho. Ele alisou as costas do namorado, num carinho gentil que contrastava com a voracidade de seus lábios.

Quando ele recuou e olhou, havia uma bela marca vermelha que rapidamente ganhava tons arroxeados.

-- Erm, me empolguei. – ele disse, apontando para o pescoço de Scorpius.

O outro cobriu a área com a mão, ainda úmida com a saliva de Albus. Ele riu.

-- Você _sempre_ se empolga.

-- Eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão branco assim!

Scorpius torceu o nariz.

-- Eu não sou muito branco. Minha pele é só sensível.

-- Fresco.

Scorpius fez um som de irritação, se inclinou e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Albus. O moreno suspirou, um pouco surpreso. A língua de Scorpius continuou sua exploração, traçando a orelha de Albus, mordendo, penetrando com a língua. Albus se afastava, arfando, mas Scorpius o mantinha bem preso.

-- Ahn, pára, S, ahn...

-- Não paro. – murmurou Scorpius. – Você quer mesmo que eu pare? – ele lambeu a orelha de Albus. – Me diz.

Albus inspirou com força e tentou fazer o ar sair numa torrente de palavras, mas só conseguiu gemer um pouquinho mais alto quando as unhas de Scorpius arranharam a lateral de seu corpo.

Albus jogou a cabeça para o lado, arfando. Scorpius então desceu, traçando o caminho com língua, murmurando obscenidades.

O loiro sugou o pescoço do outro demoradamente, deixando as mãos alisarem o quadril de Albus, ao mesmo tempo que sustentavam o peso do outro.

Ele soltou bruscamente e ficou olhando.

-- Ahá! Viu? Você também marca!

Albus abriu os olhos. Scorpius tinha uma expressão de "viu só? Eu ganhei" que ele geralmente usava quando queria mostrar a Al que ele era melhor em alguma coisa.

Albus gargalhou.

-- Seu moleque! Não acredito!

-- Você me chamou de fresco.

-- Você é muito criança, S.

-- E você adora.

-- Eu nunca disse o contrário.

E deu um selinho em Scorpius.

Scorpius e Albus passaram o restante da tarde alternando beijos e amassos com eventuais conversas e alguma dose de provocação. Em determinado ponto os dois engataram uma guerra com travesseiros que deixou o quarto do loiro um mar de penas de ganso. Albus nunca rira tanto quanto no momento em que um elfo entrara para perguntar aos garotos se eles queriam lanchar e um travesseiro explodiu bem em cima da cabeça dele, cobrindo o pobre infeliz de penas. Ele parecia uma galinha super desenvolvida com olhos e nariz grandes demais. Scorpius riu também, mas muito mais da cara de Al do que elfo.

Somente no finalzinho da tarde, quando o Sol já estava se pondo e estava escuro no jardim, que Cecile apareceu. Albus tinha uma vaga lembrança da mulher, lembrando-se vagamente de quando ela aparecera na estação no término do terceiro ano.

Ela continuava tão bela quanto sempre. Os cabelos loiros estavam um pouco diferente do que Albus se lembrava, mas tirando esse detalhe, ela estava exatamente igual. Ela passou pelos dois adolescentes como se eles não existissem e se refugiou no terceiro andar da casa.

Scorpius estava muito quieto e muito parado. Ele olhava fixamente para um ponto do outro lado da sala, na direção oposta em que Cecile passara.

-- S?

Scorpius soltou o ar que tinha prendido e se voltou para Albus com uma expressão neutra.

-- Sim?

-- Tudo bem?

-- Por que não estaria?

-- Sua mãe...? – Albus hesitou sem saber direito o que dizer.

-- Cecile é assim mesmo, me desculpe por isso.

Albus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-- Não era isso que eu ia dizer.

Scorpius sorriu e tirou uma mecha do cabelo escuro do rosto de Al. O cabelo do moreno estava quase tão longo quanto o de Scorpius, alguns dedos acima da linha do queixo.

-- Eu sei, Al. Esqueça-a.

Al encarou Scorpius. Ele ainda carregava a mesma expressão neutra de antes. Albus era bom em ler os outros, em especial Scorpius, mas ele não tinha idéia do que ele estava pensando agora.

Scorpius percebeu que Albus estava tentando entender, mas ele não estava disposto a abrir uma brecha e nem a explicar. Ele desprezava Cecile e a mulher o desprezava na mesma medida. Era uma relação onde um fingia que o outro não existia e Scorpius estava mais do que satisfeito com ela. Enquanto a mulher não lhe dirigisse a palavra e o ignorasse, ele ficaria feliz. Scorpius esperava que Albus pudesse fazer o mesmo.

Albus deixou o assunto morrer e continuou a jogar xadrez bruxo com Scorpius. Eles já estavam a mais ou menos duas horas jogando e praticamente nenhuma peça tinha se movido. Os dois eram bons jogadores e cautelosos.

Scorpius tinha acabado de mover um bispo, na primeira jogada ofensiva do jogo, quando Draco chegou.

Aos olhos de Albus, o Malfoy mais velho era a imagem da imponência. Draco estava vestido inteiramente de preto e apenas os muitos botões de suas vestes eram de outra cor: prata. Ele tinha os cabelos muito claros como os do filho, penteados para trás e uma expressão vazia no rosto.

Albus simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa que emanasse uma aura de poder e classe como Draco.

-- Pai! – Scorpius se levantou e foi até o outro homem.

_Parece um filhote querendo agradar_, pensou Albus com um sorriso.

-- Scorpius. – Draco passou a mão nos cabelos de Scorpius, ajeitando-os enquanto fazia o carinho.

-- Tudo bem? Como foi o dia? – perguntou o mais novo.

-- Bem. – Draco deu um sorriso comedido. Tudo naquele homem parecia calculado. Ele olhou por cima do ombro de Scorpius, diretamente para Albus. – Você ainda não apresentou apropriadamente seu amigo, Scorpius.

E era verdade. Apesar de todos aqueles anos, em nenhum momento nem Albus nem Scorpius se deram ao trabalho de apresentarem-se aos seus pais. De fato, parecia um tanto quanto inútil, mas agora que Draco fazia questão de lembrar o fato parecia essencial.

Scorpius parecia partilhar da mesma opinião, porque hesitou por um instante antes de se decidir.

-- Hm, achei não ser necessário.

Draco sorriu, mas era apenas um sorriso educado e não um sorriso real.

-- Eu sei. – Draco passou por Scorpius indo na direção de Albus. O garoto se levantou e esperou. Ele não tinha idéia do por que, mas seu coração estava disparado.

-- Fico feliz que você tenha podido vir esse ano, Albus. Scorpius ficou decepcionado da última vez. – Draco estendeu a mão para Albus. O garoto apertou a mão, surpreso que o aperto fosse tão forte apesar de Draco sequer parecer estar prestando atenção no gesto. Os olhos cinza estavam grudados em Albus.

-- O prazer foi meu, senhor Malfoy. – disse Albus num tom que foi surpreendentemente firme, para quem estava quase hiperventilando. De fato, ele aparentava muita calma, mesmo que sentisse justamente o contrário. Cinco anos na Slytherin podiam ser realmente proveitosos nesse sentido.

Draco estudou Albus por mais alguns segundos antes de soltar a mão. O garoto era a cara de Potter, ainda que isso ele já tivesse percebido anos antes. O que deixava Draco surpreso era ver que, onde Harry era pura emoção, Albus parecia ter algum autocontrole. Ele era menos transparente quanto às próprias emoções do que Harry jamais seria. Em contrapartida, os dois tinham o mesmo olhar ousado, aquele mesmo ar de quem lutaria contra o mundo por alguma coisa. Draco tinha visto uma fagulha da mesma força em Scorpius e ele desconfiava que o filho tivesse adquirido isso do amigo. O engraçado é que enquanto Harry lutaria abertamente, enquanto ele vestia a capa da coragem e se lançaria feito um tolo, Albus tinha um jeito que dizia a Draco que ele faria diferente, que talvez fugisse primeiro, calculasse, planejasse. Draco sorriu internamente. O garoto era Slytherin. Ele se perguntava como Potter lidava com ele.

A expressão de Draco ficou mais sombria. Potter. O desgraçado nunca mais aparecera depois daquela noite no hotel. O anel que Draco usava na mão direita nunca mais queimou, indicando que o outro o chamava. Draco só tentara uma única vez, semanas depois do incidente no hotel, e quando Harry não aparecera, ele nunca mais o chamara.

Afinal, o Gryffindor tinha orgulho.

Draco alisou a frente das vestes, antes de inconscientemente segurar o anel na mão direita. Albus esquadrinhou o anel discretamente. Uma sensação engraçada comichou no fundo da sua mente, mas ele não foi capaz de tocá-la.

-- Eu vou deixá-los à vontade. Ainda tenho alguns assuntos profissionais a resolver. Se vocês me dão licença.

-- Certo, pai.

Draco apertou o ombro do filho antes de se retirar.

Scorpius parecia uma criança, orgulhoso do próprio pai. Albus riu.

-- O que foi?

-- Você.

-- Eu o que?

-- Você olha para seu pai como se ele fosse, não sei, seu herói.

Scorpius corou.

-- Ele é. – ele ficou em silêncio por dois segundos e depois reverteu a situação. – E você olha para seu pai do mesmo jeito.

-- Eu fico?

-- Fica! Viu só? Não sou o único aqui a achar que o pai é um herói.

Albus sorriu maliciosamente e se aproximou.

-- S, eu não acho que meu pai é um herói. Ele inegavelmente é. Esqueceu?

Scorpius torceu o nariz e resolveu voltar a jogar.

Draco só reapareceu na hora do jantar. Ele tinha trocado de vestes, agora usando uma de um azul profundo. Ele falava muito pouco e Scorpius percebeu que ele estava observando atentamente tudo, ainda que aparentasse estar alheio. Scorpius sim, já estava cansado de observar Draco e sabia exatamente a maior parte das reações do pai. Naquele instante, ele sabia que Draco queria saber algo. O Malfoy mais novo só tinha medo do que.

-- Então já está tudo pronto para amanhã e domingo? – perguntou Scorpius enquanto tomava uma taça dupla de sorvete com Al. Draco tinha dispensado a sobremesa e apenas observava.

-- Sim. Sua avó se encarregou dos preparativos.

Scorpius assentiu parecendo satisfeito.

-- Você distribuiu os convites.

Scorpius fez um som de concordância com o fundo da garganta. Ele não podia falar, não com a boca cheia de sorvete com calda quente de chocolate. Ele engoliu e então falou.

-- A maior parte do pessoal confirmou presença. Somente Aeon e Ralph não me deram certeza, mas Blaise me disse ontem que Aeon devia voltar do sul da Espanha amanhã de manhã, então imagino que ele vá aparecer com Ralph à tira colo.

Draco assentiu distraidamente.

-- Eu acho que tinha prometido levá-lo para comprar seus presentes, não tinha?

Scorpius concordou entusiasticamente.

-- Prometeu. Você disse que tiraria o sábado para mim.

-- Eu disse, não? Bem, então eu espero que vocês estejam prontos por volta das onze amanhã. Vocês já planejaram aonde ir?

Albus notou o plural nas frases de Draco, mas ficou quieto. Ele não tinha muita certeza se aquilo era com ele ou se Draco se referia a outra pessoa, talvez a mãe de Scorpius.

-- Não, ainda não. Al, você quer ir aonde amanhã?

-- Eu?

-- Bem, seu nome é Al, não é? Então eu acho que foi com você. – disse Scorpius com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas sorrindo abertamente.

Albus conteve um xingamento bem humorado, mas sorriu de volta.

-- Você é quem sabe, o aniversariante é você.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

-- Posso dar uma sugestão? – perguntou Draco. O tom de voz dele era leve e Scorpius se voltou para o pai, desconfiado. Era o tom que ele usava quando tinha algo nas mãos. Algo de bom.

E o que era bom para Draco geralmente era ruim para alguém.

-- Por favor. – disse Albus educadamente.

-- Vamos ao Beco Diagonal. Eu pretendia sair do país, mas desconfio que Albus não tenha autorização dos pais para isso. – Albus pareceu um pouco constrangido e Scorpius franziu o cenho, sentindo o desconforto do outro. – Não me interprete mal, não foi uma crítica. Foi apenas uma constatação. De qualquer forma, acho que mesmo que você tivesse seria complicado irmos. Eu não agendei nenhuma viagem por Flu para amanhã. Não que eu não possa conseguir uma. – ele disse com um sorriso que dizia bem claramente que Malfoys conseguem o que querem.

-- De qualquer forma, você não tinha me dito que nós iríamos para fora. Eu não estava preparado. – disse Scorpius em um tom defensivo.

-- Eu não quero ser responsável por nenhuma mudança de planos. Por favor, mantenha o que o senhor tinha planejado. – disse Albus. Ele estava completamente constrangido agora.

-- Nós não planejamos nada. – disse Scorpius. Ele estava ficando nervoso com o visível mal estar de Albus. E ele queria mudar isso. Agora. – Nós vamos ao Beco então.

Draco resolveu amenizar o clima na mesa. Sua mente estava correndo, longe do assunto principal, mas parecia importante acalmar os ânimos. Era importante deixá-los à vontade.

-- Desculpe-me, Albus, se dei a entender que você está atrapalhando algo. Não é o caso. Tinha sido meramente uma pretensão de minha parte. Mas eu prefiro ir ao Beco. Me poupará tempo e ainda tenho uma ou outra coisa a resolver.Tenho certeza de que você concorda comigo que será mais prático.

Albus concordou um pouco em dúvida. Mas afinal, quem era ele para discordar?

O resto do jantar transcorreu sem maiores conversas. Depois que Al comentou que Scorpius comia feito um animal e que ele não tinha idéia de como ele podia ser magro, de Scorpius comentar que Albus era magro demais e dos dois engatarem uma discussão infantil sobre quem era magro ou gordo, o jantar acabou. Draco observou a interação dos dois adolescentes com a maior discrição possível. Ele se retirou da sala de jantar, deu boa noite aos garotos e se recolheu.

Ou era isso que Al e Scorpius achavam.

Os dois estavam largados num amplo sofá na sala de visitas. O móvel era tão grande que os dois conseguiam se esparramar nele sem se encostarem. Estavam ambos de barriga cheia e cansados, mas relutando em deixar o sono chegar.

Al já estava quase adormecendo quando ele sentiu uma coisa úmida no pescoço.

-- Hein?

Scorpius sorria felinamente em cima dele. Os olhos verdes demoraram um tempo para focalizar e entender o que estava acontecendo.

-- S?

-- Eu.

-- Que você está fazendo?

Scorpius fez bico de modo bem teatral. Al riu, ainda com sono.

-- Deixa eu te mostrar. – ele se inclinou, beijando Al longamente. Os dois se perderam num emaranhado sonolento de línguas e braços. Scorpius ainda tinha gosto de sorvete e Al se divertiu em tirar os resquícios do sabor da boca do loiro. Scorpius parecia bem feliz em deixar.

Só muito tempo depois, quando os braços de Scorpius ficaram dormentes de se apoiar por cima de Albus e o relógio da sala badalou onze horas é que eles se soltaram. As luzes tinham a muito sido apagadas pelo herdeiro Malfoy e tudo o que iluminava o cômodo era a tênue luz de uma lua crescente no céu. As árvores em volta da mansão lançavam sombras que dançavam nas paredes cobertas de quadros e os dois pareciam contentes em observar o movimento dos galhos e folhas projetados.

-- Al?

-- Hm? – Al ainda estava por baixo, alisando o cabelo de Scorpius em movimentos erráticos. O sono estava determinado a levá-lo.

Scorpius se ajeitou melhor sobre o outro, a cabeça colada ao peito. O som do coração de Albus batendo era uma doce canção de ninar.

-- Eu te amo.

Albus sorriu.

-- Eu também.

Dormiram.

Draco estava parado às sombras de uma estante. Ele estava completamente invisível ali, parado como uma estátua, apenas os olhos vivos, atentos e observando. Ele entrara no cômodo assim que as luzes foram apagadas. Ele vira e ouvira tudo o que tinha para ser ouvido.

Albus e Scorpius estavam dormindo, mas Draco continuava ali, pensando. O relógio tinha a muito batido meia-noite, mas ele não parecia disposto a sair do seu esconderijo. De fato, ele mal sabia o que fazer.

Não era como se Draco não soubesse. Por mais discretos que os dois garotos fossem – e para dois adolescentes apaixonados, eles eram surpreendentemente discretos e comedidos – Draco tinha vivência demais. Ele conseguia identificar longe os pontos fracos de alguém.

Não foi bem uma surpresa descobrir quem era o ponto fraco de Scorpius.

Mas agora, vendo a emoção que parecia envolver os dois, os gestos e palavras, era difícil decidir que atitude tomar. Parte dele achava que ele devia por fim ao relacionamento o mais rápido possível – quanto menos tempo juntos, menos dano.

Mas outra parte não tinha coragem suficiente para arrancar o sorriso do rosto do próprio filho, de destruir a expressão de felicidade nele. Parte dele sabia que aquilo era o que seu pai faria e era exatamente por isso que Draco era contra.

Draco umedeceu os lábios e saiu do esconderijo no mais absoluto silêncio. Ele cruzou a sala, subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto.

Cecile obviamente não estava lá. Ela dormia em outro quarto, no início do corredor, bem longe do de Draco.

Ele se despiu a mente ainda funcionando. Ele podia afastar os dois, não seria a coisa mais difícil, nem a mais cruel, que faria na vida. Mas ele não queria.

Ele amava demais Scorpius para agüentar as lágrimas e a fúria que certamente viriam, independentemente da estratégia que ele adotasse. Em qualquer caso, ele partiria o coração de Scorpius e por mais que seu filho tivesse de aprender a não ser emotivo, ele achava que podia adiar um pouco mais o momento. Ele ainda não passava de uma criança...

Ele se deitou na cama e ficou encarando o céu escuro lá fora, esperando a resposta para uma pergunta que ele mesmo nunca conseguira responder.

Scorpius e Albus só foram salvos do embaraço de serem pegos abraçados dormindo no sofá pelo elfo doméstico. Ainda eram quatro da manhã quando a criatura os acordou. Scorpius acordou Albus e ambos foram para seus quartos.

Os dois acordaram na manhã seguinte cansados, mas felizes. Eles tinham um dia longo e que prometia pela frente. Eles tomaram café sem Draco, que tinha acordado muito antes dele e estava resolvendo assuntos de trabalho. Eles foram avisados que era para se vestirem e quando estivessem prontos, chamassem Draco.

Scorpius se vestiu com a perfeição e facilidade de alguém acostumado a fazer isso maquinalmente, velhos hábitos falavam alto. Ele acabou de arrumar os cabelos e foi, como de praxe, ajudar Albus.

A porta do quarto de Albus estava destrancada como sempre. Ele estava enrolado num roupão, olhando beligerante para as vestes jogadas em cima da cama. Era uma guerra silenciosa de alguém que não tinha a menor idéia do que vestir.

-- Quer uma ajuda aí? – disse Scorpius, entrando no quarto. Ele ria, mas no fundo sua boca estava seca. Ele mal podia contar as reações perto de Albus. Ele o amava tanto!

-- Quero. – rosnou Albus. – Eu não tenho idéia do que vestir! Por que eu não posso vestir qualquer coisa como você e ficar bem?

Scorpius riu e foi fuçar as roupas de Albus. Ele evitou olhar para o outro, consciente demais da nudez que o robe escondia.

-- Eu não visto qualquer coisa. Eu só sei o que vou vestir de antemão.

Albus fez um som de desprezo e se sentou na cama. Scorpius reparou que os cabelos desalinhados ainda pingavam água e como algumas gostas escorriam pelo pescoço, sumindo nas dobras do tecido.

-- Vai secar esse cabelo, Al. Está pingando no colchão.

-- Ah! Desculpe. – Albus se levantou e puxou uma toalha nas costas da cadeira que ficava em frente a uma escrivaninha. Ele esfregou a toalha na cabeça, saindo debaixo dela com os cabelos apontados para as mais diversas direções.

Scorpius deixou as roupas que tinha escolhido arrumadas em cima da cama e jogou as outras numa poltrona perto da parede.

-- Ok, vista essas e me deixe ver como fica.

Al hesitou. Olhou para a roupa, para Scorpius e ficou quieto. Ele estava cansado de trocar de roupa na frente de Scorpius, mas não depois que os dois...

-- Quer que eu saia? – perguntou Scorpius. Ele parecia ligeiramente constrangido também. Albus não sabia se era pela possibilidade de vê-lo nu ou por Albus sentir-se envergonhado disso.

-- Você quer sair?

Scorpius deu de ombros.

-- É você que vai trocar de roupa, não eu.

Albus respirou fundo. Bem, não era como se fosse novidade...

Ele desamarrou a frente do robe, as mãos tremendo levemente. Do que ele estava com medo, afinal?

Scorpius viu Albus começar a desamarrar o robe. Deuses, ele estava tão lindo! E tão nervoso! Não era justo ele ficar em benefício dos próprios desejos e deixá-lo daquela forma.

Quando ele tinha começado a se importar?

-- Eu vou esperar lá fora. – disse Scorpius se levantando.

Albus ficou confuso e ofendido ao mesmo tempo. Por que ele estava indo?

-- Você pode ficar.

-- Prefiro esperar lá fora.

Ouch, aquilo doera no ego.

-- Ótimo, então. – disse Albus entre os dentes. Ele sequer esperou Scorpius se virar para sair; arrancou o roupão irritado e o jogou no chão, chutando para o canto.

Scorpius ficou paralisado. Albus estava nu.

Completamente nu.

Na frente dele. Ali, a passos de distância.

E, por Morgana, ele era lindo.

Scorpius sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Ele já não tinha muita certeza de onde era em cima ou embaixo. Bem, exceto o que era embaixo _nele._ Ele estava muito consciente dessa parte de seu corpo. Quase tanto quanto estava consciente dos detalhes do corpo de Albus e como ele tinha algumas sardas no ombro. Ele achou que aquelas gotinhas de água desciam eram muito, mas _muito_ obscenas, ainda mais quando elas iam descendo e descendo, passando pelo pescoço, ombro, tórax, abdômen...

Scorpius estava ficando sem ar.

Albus estava irritado demais, remexendo nas roupas, procurando suas roupas debaixo para dar atenção ao olhar faminto de Scorpius.

O moreno pareceu finalmente achar o que estava procurando e se enfiou dentro das boxers pretas, zangado. Ele olhou para Scorpius.

-- Você não disse que preferia esperar lá fora?

Scorpius mandou a prudência para um lugar bem feio e avançou em Albus.

Albus sequer teve tempo de entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele só sentiu Scorpius pressionado contra ele, os lábios colados, as mãos firmes nos seus quadris. Ele tropeçou nas próprias pernas e começou a cair. Sorte ter uma cama atrás dele.

Os dois caíram na cama, Al ainda tentando compreender o que tinha dado em Scorpius e Scorpius... Bem, a única coisa da qual Scorpius estava muito ciente é que ele precisa tocar em cada parte disponível do corpo de Albus e precisava fazer isso _agora._

E sabe como é, Malfoys sempre conseguem o que querem.

O loiro mordiscou a orelha de Albus, sua respiração ofegante deixando o moreno cada vez mais excitado. As mãos pálidas alisavam o abdômen reto, traçando os músculos ainda em formação, circulando o umbigo, brincando no cós da boxer. Albus gemeu baixinho algum palavrão e arranhou os ombros de Scorpius. Uma marca vermelha se formou, mas nenhum dos dois estava em condições de se importar realmente com isso.

-- S! – exclamou Albus em uma voz rouca que fez o desejo de Scorpius ir a níveis insanos. – Calma e... – as palavra se perderam se transformando num longo gemido.

Scorpius sorriu de encontro ao pescoço de Al. Ele passou de novo os dedos pelo mamilo enrijecido de Albus, fazendo o garoto gemer de novo. Ele continuou a estimulá-lo, enquanto sua boca ia descendo lentamente pelo ombro, mordendo e lambendo, até alcançar o tórax do garoto. Scorpius parou para olhar o rosto do outro.

Albus estava de olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, buscando ar. Uma das mãos estava firmemente agarrada nos lençóis, enquanto a outra segurava o ombro de Scorpius. Merlim, ele era tão lindo!

Scorpius lambeu o mamilo de Albus num movimento lânguido. O contato da língua quente e úmida contra sua pele hipersensível levou Albus à loucura. Ele arqueou as costas, gemendo alto, apertando ombro de Scorpius com mais força.

-- Oh, Deus, S, eu...

Scorpius começou a mordiscar, lamber e sugar alternadamente os mamilos de Albus, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam incansavelmente, nunca deixando a pele de Albus.

Aquilo era demais. Nunca tinha sido tão intenso.

Albus, de alguma forma, achou que estava próximo demais de se perder naquelas sensações e que a melhor maneira de agüentar por mais tempo, era revidar.

Ele arqueou os quadris, fazendo com que eles tocassem o Scorpius. Uma onda de prazer percorreu o corpo dos dois, fazendo-os gemer em uníssono.

-- Merlin! – Scorpius murmurou ofegante. Era como se a tensão fosse palpável entre eles. Uma tensão que ele precisava dissipar. E só tinha um jeito.

Ele deixou o corpo se colar ao de Albus totalmente, deixando os quadris juntos, fazendo as ereções se tocarem. Albus jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o corpo todo estremecer. Era como morrer várias e várias vezes seguidas e era maravilhoso.

Ele puxou Scorpius para um beijo longo, profundo, as línguas se enroscando numa dança erótica, enquanto os quadris continuavam a se tocar, num vai-e-vem frenético. Não havia mais um pingo de controle em suas ações, nem quando Albus abriu mais as pernas para dar mais espaço para Scorpius se mover, nem quando Scorpius arrancou a própria camisa às pressas, nem mesmo quando Albus o ajudou a tirar o restante da roupa. Tudo o que existia ali era uma urgência de mais contato, pele com pele, calor e prazer.

Os dois adolescentes estavam apenas com suas roupas de baixo, esparramados um sobre o outro, se movendo como se o mundo dependesse disso, beijando-se de modo errático e descontrolado, incapazes de coordenarem seus movimentos muito além de mover os quadris, friccionando o máximo possível. Cada respiração era um sacrifício, cada gemido uma expressão do prazer que os consumiam vivos. Os lábios de Scorpius estavam grudados na orelha de Albus, sugando e lambendo, palavras de puro desejo saindo em torrentes sob o fôlego já comprometido. Albus mordia o ombro de Scorpius, deixando hematomas, marcando-o como dele.

-- Mais! – disse Al, sem ar. – Mais!

Scorpius tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que saiu foi um gemido. Ele afastou um pouco o corpo, nunca parando de se movimentar sobre Albus e agiu por impulso.

-- Levanta os quadris.

Albus obedeceu, sequer questionando o por que. O loiro segurou o cós da boxer e puxou a para baixou.

A princípio, Albus pensou em protestar, mas, depois que Scorpius também retirou a dele e ele sentiu o contato direto de suas ereções ele mudou radicalmente de idéia.

Aquilo era melhor do que ele poderia sequer sonhar. Era apenas prazer e instinto e não levou muito tempo para que ele alcançasse o clímax.

Albus soltou um grito estrangulado, agarrando-se com mais força em Scorpius, sentindo o corpo inteiro estremecer quando a onda de prazer o percorreu de modo selvagem e intenso.

Scorpius não agüentou muito mais tempo, não ao ver o rosto de Al contorcido em pura satisfação, não ao ouvir seu grito de prazer, não ao sentir o corpo do outro estremecer sob o seu ou o sêmen quente cobrindo o abdômen de Albus, assim como o próprio. Ele não tinha uma chance contra tudo isso e então ele cedeu à onda de sensações que o engolfou.

Scorpius ainda estava largado sobre Albus, respirando com dificuldade, sentindo que todo o seu mundo tinha se derretido em puro calor. Ele sentia Albus sob si, respirando na mesma cadência acelerada que a dele, tentando recuperar um pouco da coerência perdida durante a atividade.

Não havia muito no que os dois pudessem pensar, exceto o quanto estavam cansados, felizes e perdidamente apaixonados. Uma das três coisas era um pouco assustadora, mas nenhum dos dois estava disposto a recuar agora que eles tinham algo como àquilo nas mãos.

-- Eu acho que preciso de outro banho. – disse Albus depois vários minutos. Os dois ficaram num semi-abraço, cansados e satisfeitos demais para se mexerem.

-- Hm, eu também.

-- Então sai de cima, vamos nos atrasar.

Scorpius se aninhou melhor em cima de Albus. O moreno riu.

-- Mas está tão bom...

-- É, certo, eu sei que tenho talento para travesseiro, mas agora sai, S.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça que não de uma maneira mimada e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Albus. A respiração do loiro fazia cócegas e por mais que Al tentasse, ele desatou a rir.

-- Oh, puxa, Scorpius, vamos, colabore!

-- Não.

-- Ok, então.

Albus se contorceu como pode para desalojar Scorpius, mas o loiro parecia grudado em cima dele. Albus suspirou. Hora de apelar.

Ele alcançou as costelas de Scorpius e a segurou. O loiro ficou tenso.

-- Sai ou eu faço cócegas.

-- Não se atreva.

-- Então sai.

-- Não.

-- Você quem pediu.

Os dois se engataram numa briga de cócegas, mordidas e beijos que durou alguns minutos. Ambos estavam nus, suados, sujos de sêmen e atrasados, mas nenhum deles parecia se importar com isso.

Apenas quando Scorpius perdeu, esparramado no chão do quarto rolando para longe dos dedos ágeis e cruéis de Albus se rendeu é que eles puderam enfim tomar banho e se vestir rapidamente.

Draco acordou muito cedo aquela manhã. De fato, ele mal tinha dormido com sua cabeça funcionando a mil. Assim que ele considerou um horário decente, ele apertou o anel de ouro com o indicador e o polegar. Uma imagem de um leão se formou na superfície antes lisa. A jóia ganhou um brilho incandescente que se espalhou pelos dedos de Draco. Ele a segurou até que o brilho falhou, piscando. Só então ele a soltou e esperou.

Harry estava em meio ao movimento de engolir uma torrada quando sentiu o a mão esquentar de uma maneira familiar. Ele fez uma pausa, certificando-se de que nem Ginny nem Lilly tinham notado.

James já estava viajando com o time de quadribol.

Muito cuidadosamente, Harry engoliu sua torrada, virou o suco e se levantou.

-- Com pressa, amor? – perguntou Ginny. Harry usou toda sua capacidade de dissimulação, que na verdade não era tanta assim, e assentiu. Ele pegou uma outra torrada, prendeu entre os dentes, afagou a cabeça de Lilly, de um abraço em Ginny e saiu porta afora o mais rápido que podia.

O ar frio daquela manhã nublada o atingiu. Ok, ele respirou fundo e continuou caminhando, até o ponto de aparatação. O seu dedo continuou a queimar, cada vez mais intensamente. Um impulso louco o fez tirar o anel e segurá-lo na mão, pronto para arremessá-lo longe. Ele esperara por muito tempo que Draco o chamasse novamente, que corresse atrás dele, mas isso nunca aconteceu. E ele sabia que nunca aconteceria. O ex-Slytherin nunca, nem mesmo nos sonhos mais loucos e doces de Harry se permitiria essa humilhação e Harry estava decidido a não se rebaixar também. Os dias se transformaram em semanas e as semanas em meses e mais meses. Agora já fazia tempo demais e, para Harry, aquilo era um assunto enterrado.

Mas sentir aquele calor conhecido na mão era despertar um desejo a muito adormecido. Ele olhou longamente para o anel inofensivo na palma da sua mão. Agora ele tinha um brilho frio, prata e uma cobra se enroscava por toda a extensão do círculo e o encarava com suas feições prateadas e olhos verdes, de esmeralda. Ele suspirou.

Guardando a jóia no bolso, ele aparatou.

Harry entrou no flat a muito fechado. Não havia uma camada de poeira cobrindo os móveis pelo simples fato de que a magia conservava todo o ambiente. Ainda assim, aquele ambiente tinha cheiro de passado e foi com alguma dificuldade que ele chegou até a lareira e a acendeu.

Ele viu o pó de Flu brilhar um verde intenso, se ajoelhou e chamou por Malfoy.

Minutos depois o loiro apareceu.

-- Não é educado fazer os outros esperarem tanto, Potter.

-- O que você quer?

-- Onde você está?

Harry espantou uma fagulha de irritação.

-- Estou no flat.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, as chamas verdes lambendo inofensivamente o rosto fino.

-- Achou que eu estivesse aí?

-- Não, não achei. – disse Harry, com um ar cansado. – Eu sei que você está na Mansão, ou como você acha que eu te acharia? Eu precisava de uma lareira neutra para usar, só isso.

-- Oh, então você ainda sabe usar o anel. – Draco respondeu, com sarcasmo. Era incrível como ele podia passar anos longe do moreno e ainda assim se sentir tentado a provocá-lo assim que o via. Só Harry fazia aquilo com ele.

-- É o que parece. – rebateu Harry num tom morto. – O que você quer?

-- Falar sobre seu filho.

Harry franziu o cenho. Albus?

-- Aconteceu algo com Al?

-- Poderíamos dizer isso.

Agora Harry estava perdendo a paciência.

-- Eu tenho um trabalho para ir, porque, ao contrário de você, Malfoy eu não nasci rico e nem tenho espírito de gente à toa. Você pode, por favor, ir direto ao ponto? O que aconteceu com Albus? Ele está bem?

Draco sorriu um daqueles sorrisos de escárnio que volta e meia povoavam os sonhos mais quentes de Harry. Ele desejara por muito tempo rever aquele sorriso, mas naquele exato momento, tudo o que ele queria fazer era arrancá-lo de lá.

-- Passe através da lareira. É desconfortável conversar nessa posição.

Harry explodiu. Ele estava cansado de Draco, de seus jogos, de seu modo sarcástico, dos maus tratos, da falta de reação quando tudo que Harry queria era uma indicação de que ele ainda era _humano_

-- Eu não vou passar porra nenhuma pela lareira! – ele rosnou. Ele esticou os dedos e segurou o colarinho de Draco pela conexão da lareira. Ele saboreou a expressão se surpresa como se fosse um doce delicioso. – O que aconteceu com meu filho?

Draco raciocinou. Ele podia continuar com a brincadeira de gato e rato com Harry ou podia ir direto ao ponto e chocá-lo. A segunda opção parecia deliciosamente perversa e foi nela que Draco apostou.

-- _Seu_filhoestá tendo um caso com o _meu_, Potter. Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, você não acha?

Harry ficou de olhos arregalados. O aperto no colarinho de Draco afrouxou na mesma proporção em que o queixo de Harry caía. Ele piscou, confuso.

-- Como?

-- Você não é surdo, é? Eu disse que o seu filhinho está tendo um caso com o meu.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo era ridículo. Era um pesadelo, no mínimo!

-- Não seja estúpido, eles são só amigos!

-- Amigos que se beijam. Oh certo, você é tão moderno, Potter.

Harry continuou balançando a cabeça em negativa com cada vez menos convicção e cada vez com mais fúria. Aquilo era mentira. Uma farsa! Alguma armação de Malfoy. Ele se levantou.

-- Eu não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras mais, Malfoy. Tenha um bom dia.

-- Eu não sei quanto a você, Potter, mas eu não brinco com assuntos relacionados ao meu herdeiro. Ontem os dois estavam no sofá da minha casa, se beijando como se isso fosse uma coisa rotineira. Se você não quer se interar, ótimo. Eu farei as coisas do meu jeito.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Harry. O jeito de Draco costumava ser um pouco traumático em linhas gerais.

-- Se afaste. Estou passando pela conexão.

Draco esperou Harry passar apoiado na sua escrivaninha. O elfo doméstico aparecera momentos antes avisando que os dois garotos já estavam se vestindo. Ele tinha pouco tempo até que seu filho e o outro aparecessem, então era melhor resolver aquilo rápido.

-- Certo, Malfoy. – disse Harry, espanando o pó das vestes. Draco franziu o cenho. Harry estava diferente. Mais moreno e um pouco mais musculoso do que ele se lembrava. – Conta essa história direito.

Draco contou tudo o que tinha observado desde a chegada de Albus e um pouco antes. Contou com detalhes o que vira no sofá de sua sala e contou o que ele achava que estava acontecendo, apesar de ser bem óbvio. Harry escutou, chocado, não pelo o que ouvia, mas porque, no fundo, já sabia.

Quando Draco acabou de expor o que achava, um silêncio se instalou entre os dois.

-- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Draco. Suas dúvidas pareciam mais fortes agora, ainda que ele se recusasse a deixá-las transparecer. No fundo, ele era apenas um pai sem saber o que fazer pelo filho.

-- O que você quer que eu faça? – retorquiu Harry. Ele estava irritado. Irritadíssimo. Por não ter visto isso antes, por ter deixado ocorrer, por Albus ter mentido, porque ele tinha certeza de que o filho se machucaria como ele se machucara.

Para Harry o grande problema não era Albus estar com um menino. Isso seria uma hipocrisia grande demais para ele. O problema era bem outro.

Era que o menino em questão era um Malfoy.

E Malfoys já tinham histórico de ferir os outros.

O que Harry queria, no fundo, era espancar Draco, espancar Scorpius e levar seu filho para o mais longe possível daquelas cobras. Ele não podia fazer nada quanto ao item um e dois, mas podia fazer quanto ao item três.

-- Sem dúvida não ficar parado no meio do meu escritório com cara de panaca, Potter. Eu sei o quanto isso é difícil para você, não parecer panaca, quero dizer. Mas faça um esforço.

Harry ignorou a tirada de Draco completamente. Sua mente estava focada em proteger Albus. E ele faria isso a qualquer custo.

Inclusive a felicidade de Albus.

-- Eu vou levar Albus embora, é isso que eu vou.

-- Sim, e daí? Eles vão se ver na escola. Eles ainda têm dois anos pela frente.

Harry umedeceu os lábios.

-- Transfira o seu filho para outro colégio. Você não falava tão bem de Durmstrang?

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

-- Por que eu me daria ao trabalho de mover o meu filho se, até onde eu posso ver, o problema aqui é o _seu_?

Harry encarou Draco, incrédulo.

-- Como é que é?

-- Você certamente é surdo. E um tanto estúpido. Nenhuma novidade aqui, pensando bem.

-- Vai para o inferno, Malfoy! Que história é essa de que o meu filho é o problema?

Draco sorriu de forma maligna.

-- Parece claro para mim que ele tem a mesma incapacidade do pai de manter os sentimentos sob controle quando se trata de Malfoys.

Harry recuou um passo, como se tivesse sido estapeado.

-- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry murmurou.

Draco somente sorriu mais.

Uma fúria cega começou a se formar dentro do peito de Harry. Era como uma fera indomada que estivesse há muito, muito tempo entorpecida e agora tivesse acordado. E estivesse faminta e enfurecida.

-- A mim parece, Malfoy. – disse Harry com a voz crescendo. – Que a história não foi bem essa. Não fui eu quem te arrastei para minha cama bêbado, fui?

Draco teve a graça de empalidecer um pouco, mas fora isso, não mudou a expressão.

-- Você foi porque quis.

-- O mesmo sobre você. Mas eu estava bêbado.

-- Ninguém mandou você encher a cara, Potter.

-- Claro. E ninguém mandou você se enfiar numa cama comigo e foder feito um animal.

A respiração de Draco falhou. Agora ele estava ficando nervoso.

-- Ah, claro, porque fui _eu_quem voltou, não foi? Foi eu quem te procurei todas as vezes, fui eu quem sempre correu atrás de você por uma boa trepada! Porque eu sou o Gryffindor estúpido que acha que o mundo se resume em amor e que foi incapaz de manter um relacionamento sem se apaixo-

Draco nunca teve a chance de terminar. Harry cruzou o espaço entre eles, cego pelo ódio, pelo desejo e pelo amor. Malfoy tinha cruzado naquele instante uma linha muito fina, a linha que dizia que nenhum dos dois, nunca, mencionaria_aquele _sentimento. Era um tabu invisível, presente e palpável que os dois tinham um acordo tácito de respeitar. Eram sensações profundas que nenhum dos dois resolvera verbalizar ou pensar até, em anos e que, agora, Draco simplesmente ridicularizava.

Aquilo doía quase tanto quanto o desprezo.

Foi a dor que fez Harry empurrar Draco contra a mesa, e foi a fúria que o fez estapeá-lo com força a ponto de abrir um talho nos lábios finos. Mas foi o amor que o fez cobrir os mesmos lábios com um beijo sedento e desesperado de alguém que ainda não tinha aceitado perder.

Foi um turbilhão de emoções diferentes e igualmente intensas que fez Harry arrancar a blusa branca de Draco, fazendo com que os botões saltassem e caíssem no chão, marcasse aquele corpo novamente como dele, extravasasse todos os sentimentos reprimidos.

Tudo tinha gosto de sangue e lágrimas não derramadas. De passado, de paixão, de segredo e culpa.

E pela fresta da porta, era o choque que dominava dois adolescentes.

Albus e Scorpius conseguiram, afinal, se vestirem e saírem do quarto sem se perderem novamente em beijos e abraços. Os dois ainda riam feito crianças, o que não deixavam de ser no fundo, e pareciam felizes demais com o mundo.

Mas mesmo toda a felicidade do mundo não podia impedir o inevitável.

Os dois estavam quase chegando ao escritório de Draco quando ouviram vozes.

-- Opa parece que meu pai ainda está em reunião. Vamos voltar Albus, é melhor não interrompermos... Al?

Albus estava parado, com o cenho franzido e uma expressão que mesclava espanto e dúvida.

-- Al?

-- Shh cala a boca, S. – disse Al baixinho. Ele avançou pé ante pé até a porta do escritório. Ela estava fechada.

-- O que...?

-- Quer calar a boca? – perguntou Al num sussurro irritado. Ele encostou a orelha na porta e fechou os olhos, se concentrando.

Scorpius avançou, incomodado com aquilo. Por que Al estava espionando o seu pai?

Ele pôs a mão no ombro de Al e o puxou, mas o garoto se desvencilhou. Eles ficaram numa briga silenciosa até que Albus se afastou, extremamente irritado agora.

-- Quer parar, mas que inferno! – exclamou Al, ainda em voz baixa.

-- Por que você está escutando atrás da porra da porta? - disse Scorpius, não tão baixo assim.

-- Por que eu ouvi a voz do meu pai lá dentro! – disse Al, arrastando Scorpius para longe da porta. Os dois ficaram se olhando, um zangado e o outro confuso.

-- Seu pai?

Albus assentiu.

-- Você tem certeza?

Albus assentiu de novo, de má vontade.

-- Albus, você está certo disso?

-- Já disse que sim, pombas! Eu conheço a voz do meu pai, ok? Era ele. Ele está aí dentro conversando com seu pai.

Scorpius nem pensou duas vezes: correu para porta e, ladino, a entreabriu no mais completo silêncio. Albus se postou logo em seguida ao seu lado.

E então eles viram e ouviram cada vez mais chocados.

Albus mal pode se manter em pé quando viu o pai, _seu pai_, beijar o pai de Scorpius com _paixão_. Com um desejo que ele nunca, sequer uma única vez o vira beijar sua mãe. Havia algo entre os dois, algo mais profundo do que a mente de Albus era capaz de processar e aceitar.

Tudo ali era demais para ele.

Ele recuou com uma expressão de puro horror no rosto. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Aquilo simplesmente _não_estava acontecendo.

Do outro lado, Scorpius observava tudo com uma curiosidade e frieza que teria deixado seu pai orgulhoso. Então eles sabiam dele e de Al. E eles estavam dispostos a separá-los. Bom, eles não tinham mais o elemento surpresa e, mais do que isso, agora Scorpius tinha uma arma a mais nas mãos para lutar.

Ele sequer se importava com o fato de que seu pai aparentemente tinha um caso de longa data com outro homem. Nem mesmo com o fato de que esse homem era pai de seu namorado. Nada disso importava.

O que interessava naquele instante era que ele sabia que teria uma guerra pela frente que ele estava mais do que disposto a batalhar.

Ele viu pelo canto dos olhos, Albus recuando, apavorado. Oh, aquilo seria difícil. Apesar de Scorpius não sentir nada quanto à traição do pai, absolutamente _nada_, ele sabia que não seria assim com Al. Ele tinha uma mãe. Ele tinha uma família normal, uma família que se amava a princípio.

Ele se aproximou de Al como um domador se aproximaria de uma fera acuada.

-- Al acalme-se.

Al estava mudo, com a boca aberta num grito silencioso de terror. Ele não acreditava, ele não tinha visto aquilo, não tinha...

-- Al olha para mim. Al. – Scorpius pôs os dedos levemente nos ombros trêmulos de Albus.

Albus continuava alheio à presença de Scorpius. A mente dele era um disco em loop repetindo de novo e de novo a mesma mensagem.

_Não é verdade._

-- Al, por favor, eu preciso de você.

Isso tirou Al do torpor. Ele olhou para Scorpius, piscando loucamente, tentando clarear a visão. Ele não sabia quando, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele estava chorando.

-- Preciso de você, preciso mesmo. Por favor,...

Al soluçou, um som que cortou o coração de Scorpius em pedaços, mas ele se manteve forte. Alguém tinha que se manter forte. Essa era a função dele. Ele tinha que proteger Albus, porque se Albus era atingido, ele também era. Albus era sua fraqueza e Scorpius não se permitia fraquezas. Então ele teria de ser forte pelos dois e se proteger protegendo Albus.

Ele abraçou Albus com força, ouvindo os soluços abafados contra seu ombro. Ele estava desolado. Por Al e por si mesmo.

-- Eu não acredito. – ele murmurou contra o pescoço de Scorpius. – S, me ajude, eu não acredito Scorpius, eu...

-- Shh está tudo bem, amor, tudo bem... – ele ninou Al, apertando-o contra si.

-- Eu não acredito... Eu... – Al congelou. Ele se libertou do abraço de Scorpius. O loiro engoliu seco. Alguma coisa tinha se partido em Albus, alguma coisa a ver com sua sanidade.

Ele parecia louco.

-- Al?

Havia uma chama ensandecida dançando em seu olhar que assustou Scorpius. Ele estava vermelho, os cabelos desalinhados e a expressão do rosto contorcida numa máscara de ódio.

-- Ele me paga. – murmurou Albus.

-- Al, não.

-- ELE ME PAGA! – Albus berrou a plenos pulmões.

E o inferno veio a Terra.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Desculpinhas, gente! Eu devia ter atualizado durante o Carnaval, mas eu estava tão cansada do trabalho que eu admito que esqueci completamente. ºse escondeº E vocês, curtiram o Carnaval?

Bem, acho que esse capítulo é um dos mais divertidos de todos! Ok, esse e o próximo. Eu tenho uma veia mexicana, adoooooro ver o pau quebrar. Espero que vocês compartilhem deste meu pequeno prazer. XD  
Façam suas apostas! Quem morre? ºfogeº

E... Sobre a coisa toda de uke/seme, eu sabiiiia! A maioria vê o Scorpie como seme! E se eu disser que eu vejo ele como uke, huh? XD

Agora, mais uma enquetizinha (eu já disse como adoro ter a opinião de vocês?): **Como vocês imaginam que será a first time dos meninos?** Hum? Na Malfoy Manor? Talvez na casa dos Potter (oh, foi somente eu que definitivamente imaginou o Jay entrando na hora errada - ou seria certa? - no quarto e vendo o que não quer - ou não, né -? XD)? Ou ainda em Hogwarts mesmo? Hein? Quero opiniões detalhadíííssimas! E, by the way, antes que alguém diga "oh, ela não sabe o que escrever e está tentando arrancar alguma idéia da gente", eu já tenho bem definidinha como será. Só estou curiosa se o que eu penso bate com o que vocês pensam, ok?

Aliás, eu digo que na minha cabeça, a first time deles será... Kawaii. Oh, como tudo em relação a eles. XD

**SPECIAL THX A:**

**ab-getirana** (eu adoro esse icon! Eu chorei de rir quando li! Bem, agora que você leu do aniversário, o que você me diz? XD E, bem, eu não vejo o Al chamando o Scorpius de "Scorpie", como eu faço! Ergh! Muito feminino! XD)

**Nyx Malfoy **(Ah, TMH tem 8 capítulos e um epílogo. E o Scorpius é um Dray melhorado. Sorte do Al, huh? Ah, e tem o extra chap too. Hm, eu planejei um extra chap só... Mas... ºassoviaº)

**Amenaske** (Ah, mas o Draco é uke, né? Se fosse pela lógica de "ser filho" ele seria uke too. Mas eu sou mais o meu loirinho mais novo. Ele ruleia! E, bem, o Al... Kyaaaa! ºmordeº E o extra tá indo, minha gente, mais reviews, sim? ºchantagistaº)

**Moony Nevue **(Eu acho que comi muito açúcar quando escrevi TMH, porque como ela é doce! E quem está reclamando? Eu adoro! ºmorde o Sº Alguém aí quer um pedaço de bolo com glace desenhado com o Scorpie e o Al se beijando? Docinho como eles! )

**Mrs. Browne **(Aeee, alguém que acha que o Al é amor ºabraça a moça Browne e apertaº E... Thx pelos elogios! ºa que ficou tímidaº XD E, o Jay não é tão mau assim... Só é, hm, uma má combinação de genes - vamos lá, Potter Weasley Gryffindor² BOOOM! E, bem, como eu posso não por açúcar com essas coisinhas apaixonadas!? Impossible!)

**Quequel** (Aieee, que vontade de falar mais do que eu posso. Mas, só digo o seguinte então, faça controle de raiva em relação ao Jay. Só digo isso. XD)

**Isa Tinkerbell** (Uau! Thx Isa! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios. Mas os méritos são dos meus meninos. E eu queria mostrar o quanto a família era importante pro Al, enquanto pro S as coisas são um pouquinho diferente. E o primeiro beijo foi delicioso de escrever! Mas, tudo com eles é delicioso de escrever! São tão fáceis de trabalhar! Ah, de Drarry teremos algo... E de ASS... Everything!)

**Han!** (Hm, então, sua apreensão tinha motivo, tá vendo? Tsc, é o famoso temperamento dos Potter, mas a cabeça quente dos Weasley que deixou o Al assim... Pobre Harry e Dray! Mas, enfim, ninguém mandou esse povo mentir, hmph. Agora aguenta. E ser alternativo, como você disse, é AMOR! XDDDDDD)

**Manoela Wood** (Ah, quem recomendou? ºcuriosaº E que bom que você gostou! E, yessss, recomende! Mim agradece e dá chocolate e fotos do Al e Scorpie nus de brinde! XD E, e, e deixe reviews! Mim adora reviews! XD Mais reviews, mais rápido eu atualizo! hohoho! ºAlis que é Gryffindor mas tem seus momentos Slytherinº)

**Angelines **(Eu tô dizendo que todo mundo vai terminar a fic com diabetes! Eita, açúcar! Mas, pra mim, o Scorpius é leonino e o Albus é pisciano então imagina o dramalhão? Tinha que ser assim. XD Uh, adoooro! Já basta o clima pesado de Loveless... E por falar em Loveless... Erm, então... Fui! ºfoge pro Alascaº Joke, eu tô escrevendo, tá, prometo atualizar até março.)

**Carola Weasley** (Resolvendo? Com esse montão de mentiras? Hohoho. Vou ficar quieta, mas nenhum futuro se constrói com mentiras. E isso vale pra todo mundo. E puxa, Carol, que bom que eu consegui passar a emoção deles. E eu adorei essa de que o "Albus Severus Potter é totalmente uke" XDD Eu tive uma crise de risos agora! XD ok, eu concordo! E pra mim o Scorpie é um Draco melhorado, pelo menos em TMH. Eu tenho uma outra visão dele too, mas essa fica pra outras fics, quem sabe... E pode dar palpites! Adoro palpites!)

**Cinthya Malfoy** (Eu não presto, eu sempre volto uma pergunta que eu não, hm, posso-quero responder! XD Nem era por nada, na verdade, era só que apesar de eu ter escrito uma coisa, eu queria outra. Então eu puxei a opinião das pessoas. E era o que eu tava escrevendo mesmo. XD Fui clara? XDDDD E o Draco vai arrancar ainda os cabelinhos loiros platinados. Olha a tempestade lááá no horizonte! 8D)

**uncanny **(XD Ssshh, segredo, mas eu, como leitora, queria o Al seme. Mas eu, como ficwriter, tenho plena consciência de que o meu Al é uke sob todos os critérios de avaliação! XD Numa próxima, quem sabe... E thx pelo elogio!)

**emogotty** (Medo por queee? A coisa ainda nem ficou feia! XD E ASS is love! E keep reading!)

** Thx a todos pelos comments e a quem leu e também não deixou comment (mas não custa nada, pessoa, vai? Deixe sua importante opinião pra moi)! Adoro, adoro, adoro e vocês sabem disso, não é? Opinião é amor, então... Podem meter o bedelho na história!**

Bem, gente, é isso! Hoje o Albus deixou uma notinha avisando que ele quer mais reviews e que não veio pessoalmente hoje porque está muito, mas muito ocupado. Tem uma observação do Scorpius dizendo que ele está ocupado sim, e que não pode falar, porque não é educado falar de boca cheia. Ah, e tem um anexo com uma foto e... Oops! Ok, acho que os meninos estão, hm, entretidos. Harry e o Dray resolveram aproveitar que os meninos não estão por perto e foram fazer um festinha particular, mas deixaram claro como é importante deixar reviews. E eu agradeço a todos!

Até a próxima!

Alis R. Clow


	8. Chapter Seven

**Nota: **Aimeudeusmedesculpempelademora! Boa leitura!

_**Chapter Seven – Breakdown**_

A voz enfurecida de Albus cortou os pensamentos de Harry e Draco como uma lâmina afiada cortando a carne de uma pobre vítima. Os dois se soltaram e se voltaram em sincronia cômica na direção do som. No mesmo instante, Albus chutava a porta para abri-la, com Scorpius desesperado atrás dele.

A primeira coisa que Harry percebeu é que Albus parecia louco e que isso só podia ser culpa dos Malfoys.

A primeira que Draco notou é que os meninos estavam espiando pela porta e tinham visto tudo e que aparentemente Albus tinha perdido a razão, enquanto Scorpius parecia bem, exceto pelo fato de que Albus não estava nada bem.

-- Você – murmurou Al, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry. – Você MENTIU PARA MIM! – Al puxou a varinha do cós da calça tão rápido que surpreendeu até mesmo Harry. Obviamente o auror era duas vezes mais rápido e já tinha a varinha na mão no momento em que Albus apontava.

-- Al acalme-se, abaixa essa varinha.

-- Eu não acredito em você, eu não acredito que você mentiu para mim, você mentiu para minha mãe, você – Albus inspirou fundo e berrou alto o suficiente para fazer os ouvidos de Scorpius doerem. – MENTIU PARA TODO MUNDO!

Harry estava começando a entrar em pânico. Os sentidos de auror acostumado com situações difíceis como aquela estavam ligados, mas uma grande parte dele estava ciente de que aquele era seu filho, e que ele obviamente tinha flagrado ele e Draco, e que ele estava muito, mas muito ferrado.

-- Al, eu quero que você-

-- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU O QUE? HEIN? ME DIZ, _PAI_! QUE EU ACEITE O FATO DE QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SE ESFREGANDO NO PAI DO MEU... – Al hesitou. Eles sabiam, mas falar aquilo em voz alta era complicado. Harry aproveitou a brecha.

-- E você mentiu para mim! Você estava... Estava se encontrando com ele esse tempo todo e você não confiou em mim para me contar!

-- Confiar? – perguntou Albus. Ele deu uma risada maníaca. Scorpius ainda estava atrás de Albus, a varinha na mão também, pronto para reagir. Ele só não sabia quem teria de estuporar: Harry ou Albus. Ele estava de olho também em Draco, agora atrás da mesa, olhando o desenrolar da situação como se fosse uma ópera particularmente dramática.

-- Você podia ter me contado, Al. Eu sou seu pai.

-- É, pai, você certamente é. E também é amante do pai do meu... – Al engoliu seco, mas dessa vez empinou o nariz e continuou de maneira arrogante. – _Namorado_ a sei lá quanto tempo. Confiar, você disse? Não seja ridículo!

-- Abaixa o tom para falar comigo, Albus Severus. – Harry estava errado e completamente exposto, mas o temperamento dele estava quente e ele estava doido por uma briga, mesmo que fosse contra o filho.

-- Se não o que? Você vai me azarar e fazer o que, senhor auror? Me prender? Me mandar para Azkaban por saber do segredinho sujo do chefe dos aurores? Por saber que ele fode a porra do pai do amigo de escola do filho e, epa! Olha que coincidência! Os dois também têm uma droga de relacionamento... – Albus gargalhou e logo em seguida começou a chorar de novo. Ele estava completamente descontrolado. Ele segurou a cabeça com ambas as mãos, e soluçava completamente fora de si.

Scorpius se adiantou e abraçou Albus com força. O garoto não lutou e chorou cada vez mais alto. Harry abaixou a varinha e ficou encarando a cena.

Como as coisas tinham ficado daquela forma?

Scorpius murmurava palavras calmantes para Albus, que gradativamente foi voltando ao normal. A fúria passou tão rápido quanto veio e no fim, tudo o que sobrou foi um menino chorando decepcionado, porque seu herói se mostrara um vilão.

-- Eu... Por quê? – disse Al, ainda com o rosto enfiado no pescoço de Scorpius, se escondendo do mundo. Da dor.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Ele não saberia responder, mesmo que quisesse.

Albus se virou e o encarou. Scorpius tinha um braço passado protetoramente pela cintura do garoto, apoiando-o e contendo-o no mesmo gesto.

-- Por quê? Merlim, minha mãe e... E você... Você disse que iria... Que iria me separar e você... – Albus pressionou os olhos com as palmas das mãos, como se tentando tirar as imagens que pareciam gravadas nas suas retinas a fogo.

Harry deu dois passos para frente, mas Al recuou. Scorpius lançou um olhar de aviso a Harry e aquilo irritou o mais velho profundamente. Como ele ousava agir como se entendesse Albus melhor do que ele?

-- Eu não quero que você sofra como eu sofri. Al, eu quero o melhor para você.

-- Essa foi a pior desculpa que eu já ouvi na minha vida. – disse Scorpius. Ele estava enfurecido, mas era uma fúria sutil, venenosa. O tipo de raiva que levava as pessoas a se vingarem de forma cruel, que levava maridos traídos a contratarem assassinos para matarem suas esposas ou que levava garotos a atirarem em seus colegas de classe numa linda tarde de verão.

-- Cale a boca.

Scorpius levantou o queixo em desafio. Albus se postou mais ereto, pronto para defendê-lo.

-- Você é que devia calar a boca, pai. Eu queria... Deuses, eu te odeio.

Não foram as palavras que doeram em Harry.

Mas a sinceridade.

Albus o odiava e isso era claro no olhar ferido do garoto.

-- Eu não quero que você passe pelo que eu passei!

-- EU NÃO SOU VOCÊ! – berrou Albus. As pernas dele falharam e ele foi escorregando para o chão. Scorpius sustentou o peso dele. – Eu não sou você e Scorpius certamente não é o pai dele, e você não me parecia assim tão ferido agarrando-o... – murmurou Albus com um resquício admirável de sarcasmo.

Draco permaneceu invisível o tempo todo. Ele sabia que ele podia ser invisível para Harry e Albus, mas não era para Scorpius. O garoto o tinha olhado com um ar que deixava claro que aquilo não acabava ali.

Harry ficou quieto. Ele não tinha resposta para isso. Ele não tinha resposta para nada: nem para o olhar de carinho de Scorpius, nem para a maneira como eles se protegiam, nem como Scorpius parecia ser o porto seguro de Albus. Ele costumava receber aquele olhar de Al quando ele era mais novo e doía ver que ele tinha sido substituído.

E a culpa era toda dele.

Harry sentiu o desespero finalmente alcançá-lo.

Draco também viu e uma parte dele ficou satisfeita em perceber isso.

Mas a maior parte só queria fazer algo a respeito. Porque ele também era pai e ele entendia.

E por outros motivos que ele ainda não tinha coragem de contemplar.

-- Acho melhor vocês conversarem em particular e com mais calma. – disse Draco afinal. A dignidade que ele emanava não condizia com a situação toda e era assombroso.

-- Eu não quero conversar. – disse Albus de uma maneira infantil. Scorpius alisou os cabelos escuros.

-- Meu pai tem razão, Al. Por mais que eu considere isso tudo tão desagradável quanto você, eu acho que não podemos deixar como está.

Albus olhou para Scorpius incrédulo.

-- O que?

Scorpius achou que era uma boa hora para por o plano que ele tinha maquinado em ação.

-- Vem comigo. – Albus abriu a boca para questionar, mas Scorpius cortou. Confie em mim e venha comigo.

-- Ok.

-- Onde vocês vão? – perguntou Harry, beligerante novamente.

-- Deixe-os ir. - disse Draco.

-- Uma ova. Você não vai a lugar algum com meu filho!

-- Sim, eu vou. – disse Scorpius em tom de desafio. – Nós vamos conversar lá fora e vocês vão ficar aqui dentro. Vocês já fizeram merda demais por um dia e eu estou cansado e quero consertar, então se você quiser exercer sua autoridade parental, por favor, ao menos reconstrua sua imagem que está bem... er... Arranhada, ok. Vamos, Al.

Os dois saíram deixando Harry e Draco para trás.

Scorpius arrastou Albus para uma sala vizinha e fez um rápido feitiço de _Silencio_ em volta deles.

-- Me escuta. Nós temos de usar isso a nosso favor. Eu não quero te perder, ouviu? Eu não quero, então, por favor, me escuta. Você precisa se resolver com seu pai.

-- Eu não quero olhar na cara dele.

-- Vocês moram juntos, você terá de olhar.

-- Eu não moro mais lá.

-- É gênio, e você vai para onde?

-- Não sei. Mas para casa eu não volto.

-- Al escuta o que eu vou te dizer. Precisamos minimizar os problemas. Isso se chama contenção de danos. Se isso aqui crescer outras pessoas vão saber e será pior para todo mundo. Inclusive para nós. Eu estou pouco me ferrando para meu pai e os negócios dele e a reputação ou sei lá o que, mas eu me importo conosco e com o que vão falar de nós. Eu não quero que nós acabemos perdidos um do outro porque as pessoas fizeram comentários infelizes ou começaram a nos discriminar.

-- Eu não ligo para os outros! – exclamou Al sem a devida convicção.

-- Sim, você se importa, sim. Eu me importo. Nós precisamos lutar, mas eu não vou me jogar numa briga sem estar preparado. Entendeu? Agora nós não estamos. Se seu pai quiser te mandar para a Polônia ele _pode._ Fui claro?

-- Eu fujo.

-- Foge aham, e aí? Pensa Al! Pára de ser emocional!

Albus ficou irritado, mas parou para pensar.

Abrir guerra com Harry podia parecer o certo, mas ele não iria muito longe. Ele não tinha dinheiro, ele não era maior de idade e ele não tinha sequer terminado Hogwarts. Scorpius tinha razão. Eles tinham que se segurar até serem donos dos próprios narizes e poderem se manter sem precisarem de ninguém.

-- Al, você me entende? Eu te amo. Mas eu quero fazer isso aqui funcionar. E eu vou fazer. Confie em mim.

Albus assentiu. Sim, ele entendia e confiava.

-- O que você quer que eu faça? – murmurou Al.

Scorpius abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

-- Quero que você seja Slytherin.

Albus sorriu. Oh, ele podia fazer isso.

Quando os meninos voltaram, a única mudança visível em Draco e Harry era que Draco tinha consertado sua camisa e que Harry estava sentado numa poltrona como a imagem do desespero.

Al e Scorpius entraram de mãos dadas, de cabeça erguida e corações decididos. Scorpius não ia perder essa guerra. Simples assim.

-- Vamos conversar. Os quatro. – disse Al. Scorpius apertou a mão dele e sorriu internamente.

-- Al... – começou Harry.

Albus levantou a mão livre para pará-lo.

-- Por favor. Eu quero saber a verdade e o Scorpius também. Vamos poupar nosso inglês e resolver isso de uma vez só.

-- O que vocês querem saber? – perguntou Draco, sentando-se na sua poltrona. Ele parecia ridiculamente relaxado.

-- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Scorpius, direto ao ponto.

E eles responderam. A cada uma das perguntas. Até as mais pessoais. E os garotos entenderam o caráter da relação doentia dos pais. E entenderam porque eles queriam separá-los. Ou pelo menos porque Harry queria.

No fim, Albus disse que ia ficar. Harry queria levá-lo, mas o garoto alegou que seria estranho se ele voltasse um dia antes do previsto. E no fim, eles concordaram em manter em segredo. Albus sentiu a culpa do segredo pesar nas suas costas, mas quando ele olhou para Scorpius isso não pareceu tão ruim assim.

E Albus ficou. Scorpius tinha juntado as peças do seu quebra-cabeça. E já sabia como lutar.

O que eles não sabiam, nenhum dos quatro, era que alguém ouvira a conversa também.

E queria vingança.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Primeiro: me desculpem. Eu sei que eu sempre peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas, gente, a coisa tá braba pro meu lado.

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

ab-getirana - Nah, o Harry é só confuso. E o Scorpius pegou toda a parte boa dos genes Malfoys 8D

thais Weasley Malfoy - XD Adoro quem dá pitaco. Pode dar pitaco a vontade! Sobre ciúmes, first time e afins... Hm... Eu sou má. Não digo nada! Mwahahahahahah!

Nyx Malfoy - Draquete é PHoDa, com PHD. Esfrega na cara que o Potty é babaca e ainda faz isso sem se descabelar!

uncanny - Lembre-se que o Al tem uma combinação pouco saudável de Weasley + Potter, então o coisinho fofo quando explode, sai debaixo.

Manoela Wood - Os meninos terem os pais é minha veia mexicana se manifestando. Como vocês poderam ver nesse cap, eu tenho um que de Maria do Bairro com A Usurpadora em mim. XD

Quequel - É lindo ver Malfoy e Potter se fudendo, né? Em todos os sentidos! XD

Amenaske - Scorpius é o meu nhac! Totalmente mordível! AS/S is Love. Algo que eu não consigo! E a extra scene vem, calma...

track99 - oi Han! XDDD Closer é sexo musicado! - Dá até vontade de escrever ouvindo essa música! Guh! Adoro ele lambendo o microfone e amarrado e vendado. Merlim!

Loony Black - Sentiu o poder do babado? O negócio pegou, amiga. Sorte deles que o Scorpius pensa. Oh, eu já disse o quanto eu ADORO a conversa do Scorpius x Draco que tem mais pra frente? Ok, eu adooooro! E, sim, eu estou fazendo vontade em vocês!

Eyre Malfoy-Potter - Baby, o inferno veio a Terra e o demo ainda assistiu tudo de camarote, rindo da cara do Harry. Mas o Draco que aguarde que a batata dele ta assando e é o Scorpie que controla o fogo!

Angelines - Aaah, então, o cap de Loveless tá quase terminado. Sério, mesmo. Finalmente eu parei de escrever e deletar e consegui fazer 5 paginas sem ter uma crise nervosa!

Mrs. Browne - Pinhão, minha gente, é um poder que se recusa a ser renegado. Faça e encare as conseqüências! Mwahahahahahaha

Yamamori.Fuyuki - XD OH, gente, minha mãe diz isso "vou bater em fulano com um gato morto até ele miar!"! E eu num gosto da ruiva! No mercy fer ya!

Cinthya Malfoy - Ci, amor da minha vida... Eu sou má, entenda isso! XD Eu sempre termino caps assim. Mwahahahahahahahahahah ºnossa, quantas risadas maquiavélicas num dia soº

Isah ;) - NextGen é amorrrrrrrr!

Pluie Blanche - Draco é Draco: se ele for bonzinho e der chocolates pra alguém, espere um contrato transferindo todos os seus bens na manhã seguinte! E... Que achaste do barraco?

Nanda W. Malfoy - Oi Nanda! Que bom que gostastes! O Al é fofin e o Scorpius é mordível!

...Makie... - "Que a Ginevra se exploda"²! YEAH BABY!

St. Luana - Nham, thx! E... tri é tão fofo! XD

Ju K.Lender - Pssst, S como uke num tem futuro, tem, né? Então, eu tentei dar personalidade própria ao Al e ao S. Que bom que você acha que eu consegui! Tô baka happy aqui!

Zefie Toshyu - Tem poucas AS/S mesmo, uma pena... Eu mesma sou leitora assídua do pair. E... Thx, and keep reading.

emogotty - Mas o Harry É grifo! XD Eu tentei ser Canon compliant. E eu quero que a Ginny seja bem feliz... LONGE DO HARRY! XD E Sly!Harry, só em Loveless mesmo. Aqui ele é o heroizinho babaca de sempre. XD

Kisses, gente, review me, PLEASE, pq review é amor. E agora vou-me, que o work me chama!

**Alis R. Clow**

* * *


	9. Final Chapter

_**Final Chapter – Happy Ends **__**Don't Come Easy**_

Os garotos voltaram a Hogwarts. As férias passaram rápido, com Al passando a maior parte delas com Scorpius. Ele ainda não se sentia preparado para encarar o pai e Harry aquiesceu.

Mas nenhuma mentira vive para sempre. E algumas vivem menos que outras.

E foi no feriado de Natal daquele ano que a última delas caiu.

Talvez fosse por pura sorte que naquele ano, Harry e toda a família resolveram passar o feriado de Natal em casa. Era tradição passar com Molly, Arthur e todo o resto do clã Weasley, mas naquele ano o tempo estava especialmente feio, com uma nevasca que fazia o vento uivar de maneira horripilante lá fora. Além disso, Lily estava gripada, uma gripe ordinária, nada mágica, mas ela estava febril e não valia a pena expô-la ao mau tempo.

Animadamente e comendo em volta de uma mesa farta com todas as guloseimas típicas de Natal. James parecia particularmente satisfeito em enfiar o maior pedaço possível de peru garganta abaixo, o que o fez ganhar olhares enojados de Lily e um revirar de olhos de Albus.

-- Come que nem gente, Jay! Que nojo! – disse Lily, cobrindo a boca e o nariz com as mãos, como se contendo uma ânsia de vômito.

-- O que? – perguntou o irmão, de boca cheia, pedaços de peru mastigados e arroz caindo no prato. Ele riu quando Lily fez um som de engasgo e engoliu a comida, ainda rindo da cara de Lily. Ginny o repreendeu, mas, além disso, não fez nada.

Harry observava tudo, sorrindo. Ele amava sua família com todas suas forças.

Era tão irônico que ele estivesse pensando naquilo justamente quando uma coruja parda bicou a janela da casa.

-- Hey, coruja. – disse James se levantando, segurando um copo de cerveja amanteigada. Ele abriu a janela, fazendo uma torrente de neve entrar. Albus se levantou para ajudar. – Caramba, que tempo ruim! Hey, Al, pega a coruja que eu vou conter a neve.

Al se esticou para pegar a coruja, enquanto James fazia um feitiço para conter a neve. Era como se uma parede invisível tivesse se formado, e os flocos batiam nela e voltavam.

Albus finalmente conseguiu pegar a coruja, que estava toda arrepiada e não conseguia estabilizar direito o vôo, pousando e sendo levada pelo vento. O garoto segurou o animal nas mãos e desenrolou um pergaminho da pata.

-- Eu achei que tivéssemos recebido todas as felicitações de Natal... – disse Harry. Ele pegou o pergaminho da mão de Al e fez algumas magias para detectar qualquer traço de artes das trevas, mas o envelope estava limpo.

-- Nós já recebemos pai. – disse Lily da mesa, com um olhar enigmático.

Al ficou encarando Lily por vários segundos. Alguma coisa estava fora do lugar.

-- Não tem remetente. – disse James, se esticando por trás de Harry para ver a carta. O auror ficou olhando a carta com um ar desconfiado.

-- Ginny. – chamou Harry. A mulher parou de pôr doces na mesa e foi até ele.

-- Sim, amor?

-- Está endereçada a você. – ele encarou Ginny, sério. – Mas não tem remetente. Quer que eu cheque?

Ginny olhou o envelope. Era branco e liso, com apenas o nome de Ginny escrito na frente e o endereço da casa. Ela pensou.

-- Não, eu abro. – ela pegou o envelope da mão de Harry e abriu.

Dentro havia um pedaço de pergaminho comum dobrado. A carta era grande, levando em conta o volume do envelope. Ginny foi se sentar no sofá para ler.

Lilly se levantou da mesa e segurou o braço de Harry.

-- Pai?

-- Sim, querida. – disse Harry.

-- Alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer.

Harry olhou Lilly, surpreso. Era sabido que a menina tinha alguns poderes de vidência notáveis. Ela não tinha feito nenhuma profecia, – o que era ótimo na opinião de Harry – mas era capaz de prever alguns acontecimentos. Como quando Harry enfrentara aquela seita de bruxos malucos que seqüestravam crianças Muggles para fazer Magia Negra do pior tipo. Lilly tinha avisado a Harry que ele teria problemas naquele dia e que ele, por favor, tomasse muito cuidado com quem ele escolheria para sair com ele. Ela se mostrara certa, quando os aurores foram chamados para um pequeno incidente em um vilarejo ao norte do país, ninguém poderia supor que eles cruzariam com aquela seita. A sorte de Harry foi ter levado bons homens com ele e ido pessoalmente, ou naquela altura, eles teriam uma lista de baixas um pouco maior.

-- Que tipo de coisa ruim, Lilly? – perguntou Albus. Ele estava ouvindo a conversa e se adiantou, segurando Lilly pelo ombro gentilmente. Os dois se davam surpreendentemente bem, mas afinal, Lilly parecia se dar com absolutamente bem qualquer pessoa.

Lilly abriu a boca para responder, mas depois a fechou, deixando os ombros caírem em derrota.

-- Eu não sei. – ela parecia apreensiva.

Foi quando Albus olhou para Ginny.

E viu que a mãe estava chorando com as mãos apertando com tanta força o pergaminho que ele iria se rasgar a qualquer momento. O coração do adolescente pareceu encolher.

-- Ah, Merlin. – Albus murmurou baixinho. Ele se adiantou na direção da mãe, sendo seguido pelos outros assim que eles notaram Ginny. – Mãe?

Ginny continuou chorando, ignorando a presença de todos. Ela puxou alguma coisa de dentro do pergaminho, soluçando. Albus suprimiu a ânsia de arrancar aquilo da mão da mãe.

Foi só quando Albus viu o que ela puxou que a luz se fez em sua mente. E um horror sem precedentes se instalou dentro dele. Aparentemente nem James, nem Lilly tinham a menor pista do que aquilo era, mas uma olhada para a expressão de pânico e descrença no rosto de Harry dizia tudo.

Eram fotos.

Albus assistiu como se fosse um filme e não algo se passando ali, na sua própria casa, quando Ginny afastou James e Lily com as mãos, impedindo-os de ver o que estava certamente naquelas fotos. Ele engoliu seco quando viu a mãe encarar Harry com uma expressão de dor e ultraje que ele nunca experimentara ver na face de nenhuma pessoa, quem dirá na de Ginny.

Ele viu com uma sensação de desespero na boca quando a mãe se levantou, deixando o pergaminho e as fotos caírem no chão. Viu quando James a pegou e olhou. Viu o irmão arregalar os olhos em pura descrença e nojo. Quando ele passou os olhos no pergaminho, lendo rapidamente, o rosto pálido e sem cor, os olhos arregalados, a boca virada numa careta de ódio. Viu James olhando de Harry para Ginny, depois para Lilly, que parecia tonta com toda a tensão emocional no ar, e então para Albus.

A expressão no rosto de Albus deve tê-lo traído completamente, porque foi em cima dele que James foi.

-- O que... A culpa é sua! – ele largou a carta e fotos no chão e partiu para cima de Albus com tudo. O Slytherin não tinha a menor idéia do quê era sua culpa, mas ele não ficaria parado ali para ser espancado.

-- _Minha culpa?_ Oh, certo, e o que... Isso aí é minha culpa? – disse Albus com a varinha em riste, apontada para James. Ele viu pelo canto do olho Harry e Ginny se encarando num desafio mudo.

E ouviu Harry murmurar um "me desculpe" baixinho.

Era pior do que qualquer confissão.

James parou, olhando para Harry chocado. Ele parecia estar lutando contra uma torrente de emoções diferentes e Albus tinha certeza absoluta que no final, ele escolheria a mais violenta e partiria para cima. Albus se preparou.

-- A culpa é toda sua, SUA! Se você não tivesse se envolvido com aqueles imbecis dos Malfoys isso... Isso... Isso só pode ser mentira.

James recuou, depois pareceu mudar de idéia e lançou um feitiço tão rápido em Albus que ele mal teve tempo de desviar. O feitiço atingiu um quadro na parede, que caiu no chão com um sonoro thump.

Aquilo pareceu tirar Ginny de seu torpor. Ela soluçou alto, puxou os cabelos ruivos e berrou.

-- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE!

Harry abriu a boca para tentar se explicar, mas Ginny já estava disparando pelo corredor, para os quartos. James lançou outro feitiço, que acertou Albus de raspão. O que quer que fosse o feitiço, fizera o ombro de Albus doer como se uma corrente elétrica de alta voltagem o tivesse atingido.

Albus viu Lilly sentada no sofá, lendo com uma mão cobrindo a boca, em choque. Bom, ao menos ela não tentaria azará-lo como se a culpa fosse _dele._

Vendo que os filhos provavelmente se matariam, Harry resolveu intervir.

-- Parem com isso! – disse Harry, tentando intervir. Albus impediu.

-- Não. – Albus esfregou o ombro dolorido e encarou James. O outro estava vermelho, com um ar de descontrole completo. Era incrível como os Potter tinham uma tendência ao descontrole emocional. – Ele quer brigar, vamos brigar. Agora, se você não consegue aceitar, _Jay_, azar o seu. Mas a culpa não é minha.

James rugiu e avançou, lançando uma seqüência de magias particularmente feias. Harry alcançou a varinha dentro das vestes, mas Albus berrou.

-- Não se atreva a impedir! Essa briga é minha! – ele se esconder atrás de uma cadeira e lançou vários feitiços em James, que conjurou um escudo e se protegeu. – Vá atrás da mamãe.

Harry parecia em um dilema. O mundo dele estava caindo bem em cima de sua cabeça: os filhos brigando, Lily chocada no sofá, Ginny em fúria! O que tinha acontecido?

O que estava acontecendo?

Harry decidiu que Albus e James podiam muito bem se virar sozinhos e foi atrás de Ginny. Ele não tinha idéia do que a mulher faria.

**()()()**

-- Seu traidor! Seu maldito, eu sabia, _sabia_, que daria em algo ruim assim você ir para a Slytherin! – James mirou e lançou mais um feitiço que acertou Albus em cheio. Uma queimadura feia se formou em sua barriga. Albus se dobrou de dor.

Lily tentou impedir, mas James a afastou com um _Impedimenta_ que passou voando por cima da cabeça ruiva da menina. Depois disso, ela foi se esconder atrás do sofá.

-- A culpa não é _minha_! Eu não posso ser responsabilizado se os dois resolveram ter uma porra de caso!

Albus rolou pelo chão da cozinha e lançou um feitiço. O ar zuniu e o feitiço fez um som estalado quando atingiu a perna de James. Um vergão vermelho apareceu imediatamente. Era como se um chicote o tivesse acertado.

-- Seu... É sua! Se você não tivesse aproximado nossa família... – outra magia voou pelo ar. Albus foi lançado contra a parede, mas o impacto foi amortecido por um contra feitiço do garoto mais novo.

-- Eles já se conheciam, seu idiota! Muito antes de nós nascermos, retardado! – disse Albus engatinhando. Ele estava cansado, machucado e a queimadura em seu abdômen ardia e estava grudando na camisa. Ele percebeu que James não estava em melhor estado, com vários cortes e roxos. – James, eles estudaram juntos! E eles estão... Eles... Isso tudo aconteceu antes até de mamãe e papai se casarem! – Albus abaixou a varinha. Ele parecia cansado. – Não é minha culpa. – ele adicionou num tom mais baixo.

-- Você sabia! Sabia e não disse nada! – um feitiço arranhou o rosto de Albus. Ele devolveu a gentileza abrindo um talho no braço esquerdo de James.

-- O que você queria que eu fizesse! Eu não podia contar, maldição!

-- Mas você e aquele... Aquele moleque maldito! – disse James, lançando outro feitiço que acertou Albus no peito. O Slytherin nem teve tempo reagir. Ele gritou de dor quando fagulhas vermelhas se espalharam pelo seu peito.

-- Deixe Scorpius fora disso! – Albus conjurou um cachorro preto que avançou em James. O animal mordeu o quadril do irmão, mas logo foi despachado pelo contra feitiço.

-- Você ainda o protege!

-- A culpa não é dele, a culpa não é minha e eu... – Albus abaixou a varinha e olhou diretamente nos olhos de James. – E eu o amo. Se quiser me culpar por algo, que seja por isso.

James ficou surpreso. Ele lutou por vários segundos contra a surpresa, a sinceridade de Albus, a verdade que todo seu mundo era montado numa farsa e que naquilo, Albus era apenas mais uma vítima. Ele não tinha culpa. Certamente James podia estar enfurecido, mas no fundo a culpa não era de Albus. Ele só estava transferindo a decepção e a raiva para outra pessoa que não tinha a menor responsabilidade. Ele tinha escondido o fato sim, ele devia ter falado, talvez. Mas James duvidava que ele próprio faria isso na posição de Albus. Se alguém ali tinha mentido, aquele era seu pai.

James abaixou a varinha e caiu sentado no chão da sala. Albus se aproximou devagar e então, vendo que James não ia estrangulá-lo nem nada, sentou-se ao seu lado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por vários instantes. Lilly se juntou a eles, os três herdeiros Potter sentados sozinhos e desolados no chão de uma sala destruída. Eles pareciam unidos por um mesmo senso de tristeza. O trio podia ouvir da sala os gritos de Ginny, ainda que se esforçassem para não entender.

-- Al. – murmurou James depois de um tempo. Ele tinha a perna machucada esticada e tinha o braço esquerdo aninhado no colo.

Albus olhou o irmão. Os dois nunca tinham se dado bem. Eles eram pólos opostos de um imã, completamente diferentes. Albus era quieto, James extrovertido. Albus planejava e James agia. Era quase irônico o fato de terem caído em Casas antagônicas – era como o ápice de uma dança de contradições que chegasse ao seu clímax.

-- Fala, Jay.

James devolveu o olhar. Albus sentiu uma urgência de abraçar o irmão, mas não sabia se havia espaço para isso na relação desgastada dos dois.

-- Por quê? – ele disse, apontando para as cartas, ainda no chão. Elas tinham sobrevivido, intactas, a toda a guerra entre os irmãos.

Albus viu Lily refletir a mesma pergunta. Ela estava calada, os olhos inchados de chorar. Ele esticou uma mão para a garota que a pegou. Ele a apertou de leve e deu um sorriso triste.

-- Se eu soubesse James, não teria apontado a minha varinha para ele no dia que eu soube. Nem teria gritado. Se... Eu apenas soubesse...

James pôs a mão direita sobre a de Albus. Os dois se olharam por um momento breve, mas infinito dentro deles.

Os três se abraçaram.

**()()()**

Ginny andava de um lado para outro dentro de seu quarto. Seu e de Harry. Ah, Merlin, quantas noites eles passaram ali, dividindo uma vida e agora...

Foi tudo uma mentira?

Ginny agarrou os cabelos de novo e urrou de ódio.

Ela tinha sido enganada por mais de malditos vinte anos? Mais de vinte anos dividindo a cama com um homem que...

Ginny soluçou. Ela nem conseguia começar a pensar do que tinha visto nas fotos.

Harry e Malfoy agarrados numa mesa, a expressão de puro desejo no rosto de Harry.

Algo que ela nunca, em mais de vinte anos vira Harry direcionar para ela e, nisso... Malfoy conseguia. Arrancava de Harry o que ela devia ter.

Ginny se jogou na beira da cama, soluçando enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas e molhavam seu colo.

_Por quê?_

Harry entrou no quarto. Ele estava pálido e com uma expressão devastada. Ginny desviou o olhar. Vê-lo doía e lhe lembrava do que vira.

Se ao menos fosse mentira...

-- Só... – disse Ginny, a voz embargada pela dor e vergonha. – Só me diga que é mentira. Só isso.

Harry fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que se dissesse, Ginny aceitaria. Mas a que preço? Qual era o preço de uma família perfeita?

-- Me desculpe Ginny...

Ginny encarou Harry, sua expressão mudando drasticamente. Da dor, para a raiva.

-- Desculpa? DESCULPA! – Ginny se levantou e parou a centímetros de Harry. Ele continuou de olhos fechados, simplesmente não queria ver. – Você me enganou por vinte quatro anos da minha vida e agora me pede desculpas, Harry? OLHA PARA MIM!

Harry virou a cabeça na outra direção. Ele não podia olhar.

Ginny sentiu um ódio nunca visto tomar conta de si.

O tapa foi forte o suficiente para fazer com que Harry perdesse um pouco do equilíbrio e cambaleasse para trás. Ele continuou, porém, com os olhos fechados e a mesma expressão de negação.

-- Olha para mim! Olha para a pessoa com a qual você passou a droga das últimas duas décadas! Pelo amor de Deus, _olhe para mim_!

-- Isso não vai mudar o que eu fiz. – murmurou Harry.

Ginny recuou, as lágrimas ainda rolando. Não, não ia mudar.

-- Como você pôde?

Harry abaixou a cabeça.

-- Por quê? Por que, me diz? Eu não consigo entender! – ela começou a andar pelo quarto. Harry acompanhou com o olhar.

Ele não sabia. Harry realmente queria dizer algo que fizesse sentido, mas, no fundo, ele não sabia o que o levara a Malfoy todas àquelas vezes e o que, até hoje, ainda o levava até ele, como uma gravidade invisível que o puxava na direção do loiro.

-- Eu não sei Ginny. – murmurou Harry.

Ginny o encarou longamente. Harry não devolveu o olhar, preferindo encarar as próprias mãos.

-- Eu sempre achei que você me amava. – ela falou num tom de quem comentava o tempo.

Harry se adiantou ansioso.

-- Eu amo! Ginny, eu te amei, eu...

-- Não se atreva a dizer isso! – cortou a mulher ruiva. – Não se atreva... Meu Deus, como eu pude ser tão cega...

Ela caminhou até a janela do quarto e ficou encarando a neve. Harry não sabia de muitas coisas sobre a vida e sobre si mesmo, mas uma das poucas das quais ele estava certo e que ele amava Ginny.

-- Ginny, eu amo você. E amo meus filhos e toda nossa vida.

-- E ainda assim você foi para a cama com o Malfoy. – disse ela numa voz miúda, estrangulada, como se as palavras arranhassem a garganta dela ao passarem.

-- Eu... Ginny, eu te juro...

-- Não jure. Você já mentiu o suficiente.

Harry segurou Ginny pelo braço, querendo fazê-la se virar para olhá-lo, mas ela desvencilhou o braço.

-- Não me toque.

-- Ginny!

Ela continuou de costas, o indicador pousado na janela. Ela o deixou escorregar pela extensão do vidro gelado, deixando uma linha mais escura no vidro embaçado pelo calor da casa.

-- Você me ama, não é? Eu devia ter visto antes, mas eu fui tão cega... – ela deu um sorriso triste, que Harry só foi capaz de ver pelo reflexo. Ela não estava chorando mais, mas a tristeza parecia pesar cada vez mais e mais. – Você me ama como ama meu irmão e Hermione. – ela encostou a cabeça no vidro. – Como você ama a um irmão.

Harry balançou a cabeça, negando. Era diferente. Totalmente diferente. Ele amava Ginny como mulher.

Mas e Malfoy?

Uma sensação de realidade tomou conta de Harry. Sim, ele amava Ginny. Mas uma pessoa pode amar mais de uma pessoa.

-- Eu sinto tanto, Ginny.

Ginny encarou Harry. Pela primeira vez os dois se encararam nos olhos desde que tudo desmoronara. Um universo de sentimentos, palavras e pensamentos se passou entre eles.

-- Eu sei.

E saiu do quarto.

**()()()**

Harry saiu de casa na manhã seguinte. Era uma manhã fria e escura, com nuvens ameaçadoras no céu. Ele olhou para elas e imaginou que o tempo estava de acordo com a vida miserável que ele tinha no momento.

Ninguém estava lá para ver Harry partir, exceto Albus. O adolescente sabia que de todos dentro da casa, ele era o único que compreendia a complicação que a vida do pai era. Ele fez um café quente para o pai e apontou as malas feitas num canto da cozinha. Harry tentou impedi-lo, disse que ele ainda não tinha estada fixa, deu um milhão de motivos, mas Albus se manteve firme. Ele iria com Harry. Porque apesar de tudo, Harry ainda era seu herói, um herói que errava verdade, mas ainda sim, _seu_ herói.

A traição transformou Ginny para sempre. Ela nunca mais sorriu como antes, ou dormiu sem ter pesadelos. A tristeza a consumiu e só o trabalho a manteve de pé. O trabalho e os três filhos. Eventualmente ela esclareceu algumas coisas com Al, sobre o que ele sabia e não tinha contado e sobre a relação dele com Scorpius. Ginny foi contra e ameaçou, mas Albus deixou claro que ela não podia fazer nada a respeito, que ele não pretendia voltar atrás em suas decisões e que ele sabia exatamente o que queria. Ele pediu perdão pela mentira e explicou como pôde e o que podia, sobre seus motivos. E Ginny perdoou. O amor de uma mãe nunca terminava, nem mesmo com a maior das punhaladas.

E Harry ficou sozinho. Albus cumpriu a promessa de visitá-lo sempre que possível, mas estando em Hogwarts, ele não tinha ninguém.

Harry passou muito tempo até ver James sem ser em um jogo de Quidditch ou numa fotografia. E Lily, apesar de ter aceitado melhor tudo aquilo, ainda assim era uma figura rara na vida de Harry. Ela não culpava o pai, nem sentia qualquer sentimento negativo em relação a ele, mas alguns laços, uma vez quebrados, nunca voltam a ser o que eram.

Na solidão o tempo passou.

E o tempo o fez pensar.

E o ócio o fez investigar.

Ele acabou descobrindo quem tinha mandado a carta.

E decidiu que vingança se pagava com vingança.

**()()()**

Draco ficou surpreso quando Harry o chamara pelo anel. Mesmo assim, ele fora.

Quando Harry contou suas suspeitas sobre quem era o remetente anônimo da carta que destruíra sua vida, Draco sentiu uma raiva que não sentia há anos consumi-lo. Ele disse a si mesmo que não era pela situação lamentável que Harry se encontrava e que vê-lo com olheiras fundas e a barba por fazer era uma vitória. Mas não era bem assim que ele se sentia, mas para Draco era bom em mentir, inclusive para si mesmo.

Harry queria vingança. E agora Draco também.

E Cecile Malfoy não era páreo para a fúria dos dois homens mais poderosos da sociedade bruxa.

Harry queria matá-la com as próprias mãos, mas Draco tinha uma idéia melhor.

Ele armou cada passo do plano com maestria. E Cecile caiu sem nem ver de onde veio o golpe.

Draco tirou todas as posses da esposa se valendo de uma cláusula no contrato de casamento em que eles tinham assinado. Nela estava explícito que Cecile nunca poderia trair a confiança de Draco.

E Draco considerava aquilo uma traição de peso.

Cecile terminou sem um centavo e impedida magicamente de falar sobre o assunto a quem quer que fosse.

Em resumo, ela se deu muito mal.

Os gritos de Cecile podiam ser ouvidos por toda a Mansão, mas Draco permaneceu estóico vendo-a ter sua bagagem – um par de vestidos e mais nada, já que era tudo que Cecile possuía que não fora comprado com o dinheiro de Draco. – serem jogadas no chão, do lado de fora da casa. A mulher berrou, ameaçou, tentou inclusive azarar Draco, mas o homem estava bem protegido, com Harry a seu lado, sorrindo numa alegria cruel.

Quando a derrota ficou clara, ela implorou, rastejando no chão, tentando ganhar a piedade de Draco. Ela jurou lealdade e pediu perdão a Harry, mas o auror só se afastou enojado.

Como não funcionou, Cecile se voltou para o filho, pedindo que ele intercedesse por ela.

Scorpius apenas lhe virou as costas e foi para seu quarto, ignorando a presença da mulher como ela muitas vezes fizera com ele.

Ela nunca mais foi vista. E Scorpius e Draco agradeciam por isso.

**()()()**

E o tempo continuou seu curso normal.

O sexto ano terminou.

E o último ano em Hogwarts começou.

E terminou também.

E a última batalha enfim foi travada...

**()()()**

Scorpius entrou na biblioteca de casa, calmo como nunca. Ele encontrou o pai esperando-o na sua poltrona de couro favorita.

-- Você me chamou pai?

Draco gesticulou para que Scorpius se sentasse. O mais jovem obedeceu.

-- Agora que você terminou Hogwarts, eu preciso que você foque sua mente nos negócios, Scorpius. Seu avô não põe as mãos nas finanças da família há algum tempo, pelo bem da nossa idoneidade reconquistada, mas preciso de um braço direito.

-- Pode contar comigo, pai. – disse Scorpius calmamente. Em dois anos ele se transformara de um adolescente bonito, num homem de tirar o fôlego. Os gestos tinham se refinado e a classe dos Malfoy aparecia estampada em cada movimento. Ele também se tornou mais esperto e refinou sua maneira de agir e pensar.

Scorpius era um perfeito Slytherin. E um Malfoy ainda melhor.

-- Recebi uma carta essa manhã.

Scorpius fez um ar de leve curiosidade.

-- É de Goyle. A esposa de Ralph tem uma irmã.

Scorpius não esboçou reação, mas ele percebeu onde aquilo iria dar de antemão. Ele se preparou para o que viria.

-- Interessante. – disse Scorpius, sem um pingo de interesse na voz.

-- Certamente. Ela virá da Áustria na próxima semana. Seja gentil e mostre a ela o país.

-- Não. – disse Scorpius com simplicidade.

Draco o encarou.

-- Como?

-- Eu disse não.

Draco estreitou os olhos.

-- Eu não pedi que você fizesse isso.

-- Lamento pai. Mas realmente não será possível. – rebateu Scorpius.

Draco se levantou da cadeira. Ele deu as costas ao filho, ignorando-o por completo.

-- Ela chegará em duas semanas, pegue-a na estação-

-- Eu acho que você não me ouviu, pai, mas eu farei a gentileza de repetir. Eu não vou. Mas não se preocupe, eu mandarei uma carta pedindo desculpas à pobre garota. Ela certamente entenderá.

Draco se virou com o olhar frio. Scorpius também tinha um ar gelado na voz e no olhar. Era gelo contra gelo.

-- Você pode ter suas pequenas experiências à vontade, Scorpius, mas não admito que elas tomem proporções maiores do que o conveniente. Está na hora de assumir suas responsabilidades como um Malfoy.

-- Sabe pai – disse Scorpius se levantando também e caminhando pela biblioteca. Ele tinha uma expressão calma, porém fria e uma postura relaxada. – previ essa conversa há anos. Quase fiquei surpreso quando ela não veio, mas não posso dizer que não a esperava. Então vamos direto ao ponto: eu amo Albus e pretendo levar nosso relacionamento seriamente. Portanto – ele se voltou para o pai. – nem perca seu tempo tentando.

Draco se inclinou para frente, apoiando os braços nas costas da poltrona. Ele parecia perigoso, mas Scorpius não se importava.

-- Você vai fazer o que eu mando.

-- Senão o que?

Draco sorriu.

-- Não acho que você queira descobrir Scorpius. Você está acostumado com todos os mimos e caprichos. Não sobreviveria um dia com seu brinquedo e sem meu dinheiro.

-- Se o senhor acha que serve aos seus interesses, faça como preferir.

-- Você não sabe o que diz.

-- Ah, eu sei sim. Ao contrário do que pensa, pai, eu tenho cérebro. Você me criou bem, orgulhe-se. Eu tenho minha própria reserva de ouro, sabia? Lembra aquele cofre em Gringotts? Bem, eu apliquei o dinheiro com a ajuda de Zabini, uma das vantagens de se ter um padrinho que também é seu professor: você passa muito tempo com ele. Em resumo, eu posso me manter perfeitamente bem sem você ou o seu dinheiro, obrigado. Quer me deserdar, vá em frente.

Draco ficou sem palavras. Ele não sabia disso, nunca, em momento algum, Zabini mencionou a Draco esse pequeno empurrãozinho. E Scorpius tinha sido esperto o suficiente para manter em segredo até que o cofre fosse legalmente dele e não houvesse nada que Draco pudesse fazer.

Scorpius tinha razão. Ele tinha ensinado bem ao garoto. Bem até demais.

-- Qual é o objetivo disso? Desafiar-me? Isso é ridículo. Você pode ter uma pequena reserva, mas nada que se compare à fortuna da família. Não vale a pena jogar fora seu futuro por aquele garoto. – Draco se aproximou de Scorpius. – Você pode ter um futuro brilhante, ser ainda mais poderoso do que eu sou. Pode reerguer a família Malfoy a um patamar que ela não se encontra há anos e até mesmo além.

Scorpius sustentou o olhar do pai, encarando-o bem fundo nos olhos.

-- E eu não estou jogando meu futuro fora. Eu só não o estou entregando a você.

Draco estava tão perto agora que ele poderia tocar Scorpius. Mas não o fez.

-- Não seja estúpido. Aquele moleque não vai te levar a lugar algum. E seu futuro, Scorpius, pertence a essa família.

Scorpius riu. Era um riso frio, sem humor.

-- Não, meu futuro pertence a mim. E o que eu quero fazer com ele, é ficar com Albus.

-- Eu não permitirei.

-- Vá em frente.

-- Não me teste Scorpius. Você pode se arrepender. Seu namoradinho pode se dar mal.

A ameaça explícita fez Scorpius recuar um passo. Mas não por medo. Ao contrário. Era para atacar.

-- Ah, pai, você não faria nada contra o filho favorito do herói do mundo mágico faria? Duvido muito. Acho que depois de todo o trabalho que o senhor teve para reerguer o nosso nome, ir contra o grande Harry Potter pode não ser muito conveniente.

Draco sorriu.

-- Eu não disse que faria. Mas tudo depende de você. Eu detestaria destruir um garoto tão inteligente quanto Albus. Mas, afinal, tudo o que eu estou te pedindo é que, por favor, busque uma convidada na estação.

-- E que depois me case com ela. Nunca.

-- Você está trazendo a desgraça para si mesmo, Scorpius.

Scorpius deu dois passos à frente. Agora ele estava cara a cara com Draco.

-- Suas ameaças já foram mais consistentes, pai. Eu sou completamente imune a elas, o senhor me criou muito bem, realmente. Mas eu o admiro. Assustaria um Hufflepuff, isso é certo.

Draco sussurrou.

-- Você prefere ser deserdado?

-- E se eu preferir?

-- Você é mais patético do que eu pensava. Não sei se quero um filho assim.

-- E eu, pai, não sei se quero ter um pai disposto a deserdar um filho por ter a coragem que ele não teve quando mais jovem de lutar pelo que quer. Eu não sei _pai_, se quero ter um pai que preferiu se casar com uma mulher que odiava por medo do pai. Eu não quero ser filho de um covarde que acha que o nome de uma família vale mais do que a própria alma e passa vinte anos da vida sendo infeliz e se encontrando as escondidas por puro medo de ser homem e assumir os riscos!

Silêncio. A voz de Scorpius nunca atingira um volume maior do que um sussurro de ameaça, mas era como se ele tivesse gritado cada palavra. Elas preenchiam a sala, se alojavam em cada espaço vazio, sufocavam Draco.

Era como se o homem mais velho tivesse sido fisicamente agredido. Ele recuou dois passos, lívido, os olhos arregalados de surpresa e dor.

Draco nunca imaginara ouvir aquelas palavras, muito menos de Scorpius.

O jovem continuava ali, parado no meio da sala, encarando o pai friamente. Ele dissera o que tinha de ser dito, cada palavra tinha saído do fundo de sua alma. Ele não odiava Draco, ao contrário, ele era seu pai e ele sempre o amaria. Mas ele não era mais uma criança que idolatrava uma imagem em sua cabeça e ele era capaz de ver Draco por quem ele era.

E para Scorpius, Draco era apenas um homem que fora manipulado a vida inteira e se deixara ser por conveniência.

Mas aquela tradição de manipulações, mentiras e vontade impostas terminavam ali. Scorpius faria aquilo que ele achava que era certo, aquilo que ele desejava.

Ele virou as costas para sair da sala e deixar Draco com seus próprios fantasmas.

-- Como... Você ousa? – murmurou Draco, ainda chocado.

A única demonstração de fraqueza que Scorpius deu foi um suspiro inaudível. Ele encarou Draco direto nos olhos e falou com franqueza rara.

-- Eu ouso, pai, porque não suporto mais isso. Olha para você. – Scorpius gesticulou na direção do homem a sua frente. Ele estava pálido como nunca e com uma expressão de descrença, raiva e tristeza. – Eu cansei.

E saiu.

**()()()**

Draco ficou muito tempo ali, preso num looping de palavras e memórias do qual ele não podia sair. Dias correram, assim como semanas. Scorpius saiu de casa no mesmo dia, decidindo por morar com Albus num apartamento em Londres. Nem de longe tinha o luxo de sua casa, nem o conforto, mas tinha paz e os dois jovens estavam satisfeitos com isso, pelo menos por enquanto.

O tempo correu por Draco e ele se recusou a olhar o que tinha feito. O que era sua vida. Ele tinha medo. Medo de que olhar o fizesse reconhecer a verdade nas palavras de Scorpius.

Medo de achar que ele tinha jogado a vida fora.

Mas a verdade não é alguém que goste de ser mantida do lado de fora. E ela forçou sua entrada.

Foi algo pequeno demais o que fez Draco rever todos os seus erros como num filme. Nenhum gesto glorioso, nenhuma palavra de grande peso ou valor, nada cinematográfico que faria os cinemas Muggles lotarem e mulheres chorarem emocionadas.

Foi apenas uma tarde em Londres. Saindo do Ministério e uma menina em roupa escolar. Só isso, uma simples menininha Muggle passando, sorrindo para o céu sem qualquer motivo aparente.

Feliz.

Feliz por estar viva, feliz por ser um glorioso dia de sol em um lugar que era tão raro ele brilhar.

Simplesmente isso.

E Draco viu. Viu toda sua vida passar diante de si. Viu seus erros, acertos, toda a vida que ele se recusou a ter num simples sorriso de uma estranha.

E ficou ali, parado, tentando espantar o choque de uma vida desperdiçada. De oportunidades que ele nunca mais teria, de erros que eram imperdoáveis.

Uma sensação de fraqueza se espalhou por cada membro de Draco, como veneno correndo nas veias. Ele fora fraco, apenas isso. Fraco.

Ele recuou dois passos até estar encostado na parede do prédio do Ministério. Ele mal podia sentir o que estava acontecendo a sua volta e a única coisa que tinha em mente é que nada, _nada_ recuperaria o tempo perdido.

Se ele tivesse tido a coragem que Scorpius tivera...

Agora ele entendia e de certa forma, admirava o filho. Scorpius fora melhor do que ele em mais aspectos do que Draco podia contemplar.

Draco tomou o cuidado de ver se tinha algum Muggle por perto e aparatou.

**()()()**

O flat estava exatamente como Draco se lembrava: um espaço frio, ausente de itens que lhe dessem um ar pessoal e, ainda assim, recheados de lembranças que Draco certamente não podia - nem queria, ele tinha de admitir – apagar.

Aquele flat era como uma imagem de Draco: impessoal, distante, mas ainda assim marcado.

Draco suspirou. Era tarde demais para arrependimentos, mas ele não podia deixar de pensar que as coisas poderiam ter sido tão... Diferentes se ele tivesse, só por um momento, pensado por si só.

-- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco recuou tão rápido, com a varinha na mão, que seu movimento foi pouco mais que um borrão. O coração estava batendo na boca, enquanto ele fixava o olhar na figura que falara.

Potter estava parado na porta que dava para o quarto com uma expressão de completo espanto.

Draco forçou seu coração a bater num ritmo decente. Ele não esperava aquilo, mas se recusava a deixar transparecer sua surpresa.

-- Potter. Eu não esperava você por aqui.

Harry deu de ombros e levou um copo aos lábios. Draco não tinha notado que ele bebia algo. Ele observou melhor e viu que parecia apenas água.

-- Bem, eu acho que essa frase se aplica melhor a mim do que a você.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-- Até onde eu sei, o flat é meu.

-- Sim, mas quem escolheu o local e o imóvel, fui eu, lembra? – Harry deu um sorriso vago. – De qualquer forma eu sempre fui mais apegado a isso aqui do que você.

Draco assentiu. Era verdade. Ele ainda se lembrava do dia em que eles estrearam o flat. Fora um dia único, de sexo sem palavras, nem restrições. Nada, apenas desejo.

Aquela lembrança trazia um gosto ao mesmo tempo doce e amargo à boca de Draco.

-- Bem. – disse Harry, largando o copo em cima do aparador. – É hora de eu ir. Foi... Bom revê-lo, Malfoy.

Harry ajeitou as vestes e saiu andando até a porta.

Foi quando Draco realmente compreendeu que talvez, somente talvez, ele ainda tivesse uma chance.

Não de redenção ou algo assim, porque Draco não estava interessado nisso.

Mas apenas de ser feliz. De uma vez na vida se dar a chance de abrir mão de tudo o que os outros queriam para ele e querer por si próprio.

-- Harry?

Harry parou de chofre. Ele estacou a meio caminho da porta, parecendo surpreso. Malfoy tinha chamado-o de Harry. Assim, de livre e espontânea vontade, sem estarem no meio de alguma transa.

-- Erm, sim?

Draco lutou com as palavras. O que ele diria? _Me dê mais uma chance_? Ou _vamos reconstruir nosso amor_? Draco teria rido do próprio pensamento, se ele não estivesse completamente desesperado e fora de seu estado normal.

Mas afinal, o que era seu "normal"? A frieza que o levara até onde estava? A falta de emoções que afastara a todos? A fraqueza que fizera até seu filho desprezá-lo?

-- Tem tido notícias de Albus e de Scorpius? – ele se amaldiçoou. Fazer rodeios não era sua tática favorita, mas era melhor chegar a alguma conversa civilizada antes...

Antes do que?

Potter parecia ligeiramente decepcionado.

-- Ah, eles estão bem. Não moram muito longe daqui, na verdade. Albus está fazendo o treinamento para auror. Eu fiquei surpreso. Ele nunca apresentou o perfil e nos últimos anos ele parecia mais do que feliz de se distanciar de qualquer semelhança comigo, mas... – Harry deixou a voz morrer e olhou para Draco. Ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, o loiro parecia estar escutando. De verdade.

Harry pigarreou e continuou.

-- Scorpius também está bem, não se preocupe. Ele tem uma veia apurada para investimento na bolsa de Gringotts. Eu fiquei pasmo. Ele é realmente bom nisso. Bill disse que ele fará uma carreira meteórica se continuar acertando em investimentos desse jeito. Eu não entendo muito sobre o assunto, mas, eu vi os números e eles falam por si.

Draco sorriu. Aparentemente filhos de peixes, peixinhos eram. Tanto Albus quanto Scorpius, no fim, acabaram seguindo de um modo ou de outro os passos dos pais.

-- Eu não estou surpreso. Ele sempre mostrou habilidade para finanças.

Harry assentiu e se calou. O silêncio, porém, parecia preenchido de palavras. Um desconforto desconhecido atingiu o auror. Ele tinha medo de ver de novo aquele olhar vazio que o destruía por dentro. Ele não podia mais lidar com aquilo, ele não tinha mais forças para isso. Ele desviou o olhar e se virou para sair, dessa vez, para sempre.

-- Bom, eu estou indo.

-- Olhe para mim.

Harry olhou. E o que ele viu fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

Não havia ausência, não havia frieza. Havia Draco. Era como se ele o visse pela primeira vez em muitos, muitos anos. A capa de gelo que parecia cobri-lo tinha derretido como Harry desejara tantas vezes antes.

Existem momentos na vida das pessoas em que tudo se encaixa perfeitamente ou se destrói. Momentos de decisão onde uma coisa é ou deixa de ser.

Era aquele momento para os dois. Um momento onde os dois decidiriam o que seria. Onde um deles teria de tomar uma decisão pelos dois. Onde teriam pela primeira e última vez, tomar as rédeas das próprias vidas nas mãos.

Foi Draco quem decidiu pelos dois.

Com uma calma que não condizia com a força do momento, ele disse com uma simplicidade que fez o coração de Harry doer, mas não de tristeza ou medo dessa vez.

-- Não feche a porta dessa vez.

* * *

**Notas e nenhuma falação**

Explicação mega rápida da minha ausência: eu não sei quantos de vocês sabem, mas tem um tempinho que eu me tornei moderadora do **PotterSlashFics**. E desde mês passado, nós estamos tendo uma festa, um torneio no PSF. Consiste numa competição entre times com lançamentos de desafios. O Torneio tem 3 fases. Estamos na segunda, caminhando para a terceira. Uma coisa linda, o torneio! Dana, Calíope, Marck, Lud, e mais montes de gente incrivelmente tudo do fandom escrevendo e competindo feito loucos! Sério, tanta gente que eu ficaria o dia escrevenAté eu entrei na dança! XD

Assim, vocês podem imaginar como eu ando atolada lá. Moderadora também tem que escrever fics. E ler. E pontuar. E responder dúvidas. E mais um mundão de coisas.

Então, me desculpem pela demora e ausência. Não, Take My Hand **NÃO **acabou. Falta ainda o Epílogo.

E o Extra Chapter. ;D

Mil thx a todos que deixaram reviews. Vocês não têm idéia de como eu fico eufórica de ver a opinião de vocês, de ler. Adoro montes. Juro que no próximo capítulo eu respondo a todas.

E não deixem de comentar esse capítulo! **Review me **e me façam feliz!

**Alis D. Clow **- Mais apressada que o Coelho de Alice.


	10. Epilogue

**N/A:** E, finalmente, o epílogo! Segura que a coisa é fluffy, minha gente.

Enjoy!

_**Epilogue – New Year, New Future**_

Albus ficou olhando a movimentação das pessoas na rua lá embaixo. Do seu apartamento, ele tinha uma boa visão das ruas de Londres e era um passatempo ficar observando-as e pensando no que elas tinham em mente, suas vidas.

Era um hobby que Scorpius classificara como vouyerista e em mais de uma ocasião isso fora motivo para piadas do loiro e sugestões nada inocentes. Albus sempre ria.

Agora, com os dois morando juntos, Albus trabalhando na Sessão de Inteligência do Departamento de Aurores e Scorpius bem no Grupo de Investimento de Risco de Gringotts, a vida parecia mais simples. Não que ela tivesse sido fácil, porque não fora, mas os dois conseguiram, afinal, esculpir seus caminhos pela vida. Juntos.

Ele ouviu a campainha tocar. Deixando a taça de vinho em cima da mesa, ele caminhou pela sala até a porta. Ele perguntou se Scorpius podia atender, mas o loiro gritara que ainda estava se vestindo e nem pagando que ele sairia daquele quarto no estado lastimável em que se encontrava. Albus revirou os olhos. Sempre _tão_ dramático com a aparência.

Ele abriu a porta, já sabendo quem era.

Draco estava parado à porta, completamente impecável. Albus fez uma nota mental de que Scorpius realmente tinha mais do que a aparência em comum com o pai. Obviamente o gosto para roupas e a fixação pela perfeição na aparência era outro ponto em comum. Albus quase se sentiu mal em suas roupas, ainda que tivesse sido Scorpius a escolhê-las, então devia estar tudo bem.

-- Boa noite, Draco.

-- Boa noite, Albus. – disse Draco, com uma mão no bolso e outra segurando um embrulho que Albus estava certo de ser alguma champanha absurdamente cara. Ele sorriu quando o loiro o entregou a garrafa e sorriu.

-- Vamos, entre, por favor. – Albus saiu da frente da porta e deu espaço para Draco entrar.

-- Onde está Scorpius? – perguntou o loiro.

Albus revirou os olhos e apontou com a cabeça para o quarto.

-- Se vestindo ainda. Ele está trancado ali a pelo menos uma hora. Vaidoso. – disse Albus com uma careta.

-- Eu _ouvi_ isso! – a voz de Scorpius se fez audível através da porta fechada. Albus riu e Draco sorriu.

-- E meu pai? – perguntou Albus colocando a champanha no gelo e voltando para a sala. Draco estava olhando algumas fotografias na lareira falsa.

-- Aparentemente houve uma emergência no Ministério. Ele disse que aparece antes de meia-noite, porém.

-- Emergência? – ele estalou a língua em desaprovação. – Espero que sim. – murmurou Albus, sentando-se e usando "Accio" na bandeja com bebidas. – Quer algo?

Draco se voltou para Albus e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-- Não, obrigado, Al. – ele se sentou numa poltrona em frente à de Albus. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Albus bebendo seu vinho e Draco observando.

Os dois tinham uma relação normal. Demorou muito tempo até que Albus e Draco pudessem ficar confortáveis na presença um do outro. Albus, pela tentativa de separação e pelo passado de seu pai e o homem a sua frente. E Draco pelos mesmos motivos, só que na direção oposta. Eventualmente os dois acabaram se acertando e tinham uma relação civilizada, ainda que amizade fosse uma palavra difícil de se empregar ali.

Scorpius saiu do quarto, impecável. Ele estava com vestes verdes escuras de gola alta. Elas ficavam perfeitamente ajustadas no corpo esguio do loiro. Albus salivou diante da visão e Scorpius piscou ao ver o olhar de Albus dirigido a ele.

-- Boa noite, Pai. – Scorpius foi até Draco e o abraçou. Albus sorriu internamente. Levara tanto, mas tanto tempo para os dois perdoarem as coisas ditas no passado que era um milagre que eles se falassem. Mas afinal, o amor entre os dois parecia superar esses pequenos problemas.

-- Boa noite, Scorpius. – Draco afagou os cabelos loiros, ajeitando-os no processo.

Os dois se separaram e engataram uma longa conversa sobre negócios que quase levou Albus ao sono. Ele detestava finanças quase tanto quanto detestava Aritmancia na escola, mas Scorpius parecia fascinado por essas coisas, então Albus suportava o assunto o tanto quanto possível.

Vale dizer que "tanto quanto possível" são aproximadamente quinze minutos.

Assim, quando Albus sentiu a primeira onda de sono varrê-lo, ele pediu licença e foi até a lareira, pegou um pouco de Flu e chamou.

-- James Potter, Salão de Eventos do Wimbourne Wasps.

As chamas verdes brilharam por vários instantes até que uma mulher morena apareceu. Ela sorriu ao ver Albus.

-- Olá, Albus. Procurando James, certo?

-- Certo, Alice. Chame-o para mim?

-- Claro, querido. Deixa só eu ver se ele terminou a competição de quem canta "Eu tenho uma vassoura longa e grossa que você vai adorar" mais alto.

Albus riu. Oh, James e sua maturidade mental.

Muitos momentos depois James apareceu. Ele estava corado, as sardas aparecendo do rosto alegre. Ele sorriu quando viu o irmão.

-- Heeeey, Al, como você está, cara?

Albus revirou os olhos. Ele não podia sentir o cheiro de bebida, mas levando em conta o copo na mão de James e o riso retardado, ele estava positivamente bêbado.

-- Jay. Só apareci para dar Feliz Ano Novo.

James riu alegremente e cantou alguma música muito ofensiva que envolvia vassouras e enfiá-las em lugares que Albus nem preferia pensar. James terminou com um agudo de rachar os tímpanos.

-- Claaaaaro, irmãozinho! Feliz Ano Nooovo! Mas são... – Ele olhou o relógio de pulso por vários segundos e quando Albus percebeu que ele levaria a noite toda tentando decifrar a hora, ele resolveu ajudar.

-- São quinze para às onze, eu sei, James, mas eu suspeito que meia-noite eu não vá conseguir falar com você.

James torceu o nariz e então aproximou mais o rosto. Bêbado, completamente bêbado, pensou Albus.

-- É o albino, não é? Aquele moleque loiro. Aposto que ele propôs alguma coisa pervertida para vocês fazerem meia-noite. Oh, meu pobre irmãozinho... – James parecia realmente à beira das lágrimas. O que o álcool não fazia. – Olha, Al, você sabe, se ele vier com a vassoura, por favor, não o deixe arrega-

-- Chega! – esganiçou Albus, nervoso com o rumo da conversa. James tinha opiniões muito esquisitas quanto à vida sexual de Albus e Scorpius, coisas que sempre envolviam garrafas, vassouras ou qualquer objeto fálico que viesse a mente esquisita de James. Ele ainda se lembrava sobre o comentário sobre cenouras no almoço de aniversário de Lily e teve um arrepio. Ele nunca vira alguém corar tanto quanto o pai ao ouvir aquelas coisas.

A parte boa daquele dia, é que aquele comentário e o fato de Ron ter posto o vinho pelo nariz, tamanho o choque, acabaram reaproximando Harry e James. Em algum ponto os dois acabaram rindo juntos e se acertaram. Ele ainda se lembrava do sorriso de Lily e de como ela ficara feliz com "o melhor presente de aniversário que já tinha recebido na vida".

Albus desejou votos de um feliz ano novo para James, que retribuiu os votos e se despediram. Ele voltou à sala e encontrou Scorpius e Draco ainda discutindo sobre os índices de crescimento econômico da comunidade mágica do Chile.

Sorte de Albus que a campainha tocou naquele instante. Ele suspirou aliviado. Estava salvo.

Harry estava parado, espanando alguns flocos de neve do casaco. Ele sorriu quando viu Albus.

-- Hey, filho. – eles se abraçaram. Albus pegou o casaco do pai e pendurou na parede.

Scorpius cumprimentou o sogro-e-padastro, como ele apelidou Harry com um aperto de mão. Os dois se davam surpreendentemente bem, pelo menos do ponto de vista de Albus e Draco. Os dois resolveram todas as mágoas do passado quando Harry achou que devia conversar com Scorpius sobre Draco e ele. O Malfoy mais jovem disse que não se importava e, de fato, achava que não cabia a ele aprovar ou não nada. E que só queria que eles fossem felizes.

Os quatro se acomodaram e iniciaram conversas mais agradáveis que, para alegria de Albus e Harry, não envolvia absolutamente nada sobre índices de desenvolvimento ou impostos. Eles conversaram sobre a vida, sobre os anos e sobre si mesmos.

Os minutos foram passando, até que em determinado ponto uma coruja bateu na janela. Scorpius pegou o animal, desamarrou o pergaminho e o liberou. Ele entregou o pergaminho a Albus.

Eram votos de Feliz Ano Novo de Ginny. Ainda que felicidade, ao menos num sentido convencional, fosse algo negado para sua mãe para o resto de sua vida, podia-se dizer que ela tinha, ao menos, uma vida tranqüila. Ela era feliz no trabalho e estava orgulhosa dos filhos. Ela se mudara da casa em que Albus vivera a vida inteira e fora para Escócia. Agora ela treinava um time mirim de Quidditch lá e parecia contente com isso.

Albus também estava feliz por ela.

Ele retornou a conversa. Mais corujas e pessoas apareceram, desejando votos de Feliz Ano Novo. Aeon estava casado e na França e Ralph trabalhava como segurança do amigo de infância. Anthony assumiu os negócios do pai e Thor estava mais do que alegre fazendo corridas com vassouras de alta velocidade. Um esporte perigoso, mas Thor adorava adrenalina alta.

Lily também apareceu pelo Flu, quase meia-noite. Ela estava na casa do namorado, nos Estados Unidos. Lily trabalhava para Comissão de Cooperação em Informações e Inteligência. Era um escritório responsável por transmitir e receber informações sobre criminosos em pareceria com outras unidades de aurores pelo mundo. No início do ano ela fora transferida para Washington D.C para ajudar a solucionar um caso particularmente complicado de fraude e conhecera um rapaz. Agora eles estavam juntos e Albus podia muito bem, mesmo sem o dom de Lily, prever um casamento no futuro.

Albus fechou a conexão pelo Flu e se juntou aos outros. Faltavam menos de treze minutos para a meia-noite. Harry e Draco estavam num canto, de frente para a parede de fotos, olhando. Eles conversavam em voz baixa. Scorpius parecia feliz em degustar os petiscos que tinha encomendado. Ele foi se juntar ao rapaz.

-- Falta pouco.

Scorpius fez um som de concordância com a boca, ainda mastigando de olhos fechados um pedaço de canapé. Albus abriu a boca, pedindo para ser alimentado pelo loiro. Scorpius obedeceu, rindo.

Os dois observaram os pais, como eles falavam baixo e perto, como as mãos se tocavam casualmente, como os ombros estavam pressionados um contra o outro, num apoio bivalente. Eles eram, aos olhos dos filhos, a imagem de um recomeço. Albus e Scorpius duvidavam muito que Harry e Draco algum dia fossem morar juntos como eles faziam, mas a havia uma certeza quanto à nova natureza do relacionamento dos dois. De apenas sexo e satisfação física, eles tinham evoluído para cuidados mútuos, carinho explícito e, até mesmo, amor. Era difícil destruir velhos hábitos e reconstruir toda uma vida, mas aparentemente os dois estavam dispostos a tentarem e estavam no caminho certo.

Os dois herdeiros deixaram os pais conversando e foram para a varanda. Nevava ainda, mas um feitiço de aquecimento para evitar a neve resolvera o problema. Albus se recostou em Scorpius.

-- Mais um ano. – murmurou o moreno.

Scorpius concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-- Verdade.

Albus brincou com os botões da frente da roupa de Scorpius, sentindo o leve movimento que o peito do outro fazia a cada respiração. Mesmo os pequenos detalhes eram importantes para Albus, talvez os mais importantes.

Eles ficaram observando a neve cair e as pessoas passarem nas ruas apressadas, risonhas e felizes. As luzes de Londres estavam acesas, cada luz uma família, uma história. Cada luz simbolizava vidas.

Scorpius ficou olhando e se perguntando o que as luzes de sua casa diriam.

-- Nós nos saímos bem, não é? – perguntou, vocalizando sua dúvida. Albus olhou para o marido.

Ele segurou o rosto de Scorpius entre as mãos quentes. Scorpius fechou os olhos diante do contato. Ele nunca se cansaria do calor de Albus, de sua voz, de seu sorriso. Cada parte dele estava impregnada em sua mente e alma com partes indissociáveis de si mesmo.

-- Sim, nos saímos, S. – Albus passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros. – Todos nos saímos muito bem, até agora.

Scorpius deu um sorriso torto.

-- Até agora?

Albus recostou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do outro. Ele aspirou o cheiro de Scorpius, uma essência só dele, que remetia a proteção, memórias e calor. Scorpius era seu lar.

-- Bem, - disse Albus falando contra o pescoço de Scorpius, fazendo sua voz vibrar pela pele sensível. Scorpius se arrepiou e Albus percebeu, sorrindo. – nós ainda não acabamos por aqui, você sabe. Ainda temos muito pela frente.

Scorpius assentiu. Sim, ainda tinha muito pela frente. Muitas batalhas, sorrisos e lágrimas.

-- Nós vamos chegar lá. – disse Scorpius, abraçando Albus, acariciando as costas do outro. A familiaridade do corpo de Albus contra o seu, a sua solidez e a maneira como ele se moldava a seu corpo era um conforto para Scorpius. Abraçar Albus era como chegar em casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho árduo.

Albus devolveu o abraço.

-- Claro que nós vamos.

Os fogos estouraram pela cidade e vivas e comemorações podiam ser ouvidas por toda parte. Londres se iluminava e agradecia por um novo ano e um novo futuro.

Na sala, Draco e Harry se abraçaram, um abraço longo e apertado. Algumas vezes isso era tudo o que eles precisavam: se abraçarem e se permitirem transparecer os sentimentos. Eles ficaram assim por alguns momentos e se beijaram longamente, num desejo mudo de que o amanhã seria um novo dia e uma nova vida construída lado a lado.

Albus se esticou e murmurou contra os lábios de Scorpius.

-- Feliz Ano Novo.

-- Feliz Ano Novo, Al. – murmurou Scorpius em resposta, beijando-o ternamente.

_-FINIS-_

* * *

**Notas e um monte de falação!**

Olá, gente! Agora que ficou mais calmo, eu consegui, finalmente, postar o epílogo da fic. XD Como eu disse lá em cima fluffy até não poder mais. Talvez eu devesse ter dado um jeitinho, mas sabe como é, eu prometi a mim mesma não mudar uma vírgula daquilo que tinha sido escrito originalmente de presente para Amy.

E, nossa, people... **OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS**!

Foi bem engraçado agora, eu indo responder as reviews, como sempre faço. Aí abri a página de reviews e fui copiar os nomes... E copiar... E continuar copiando.

Gente, três páginas de review entre capítulso 8 e 9.

Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo. De coração, vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz com isso. Amo cada um de vocês de verdade. Obrigada!

**Thankee especiais para****:**

**Mrs. Browne, **Ju K.Lender**, ab-getirana, **CarineCG**, Nanda W. Malfoy, **Nyx Malfoy**, Cinthya Malfoy, **Amenaske**, thais Weasley Malfoy, **mademoiselle-Le'croix**, xuncannyx, **Angelines**, Lilian Pendragon, **Han!**, Arashi Kaminari, **Vivi Malfoy**,Maria Penn, **Srta.Kinomoto**, Ju K.Lender, **x-MyA-x**, Ge Black, **tsuzuki yami**, emogotty, **Topaz Autumn Sprout**, Clarie Potter, **Cin Infante**, markismyhero **e Rafaella Lima.

Não vai dar pra responder uma a uma (ia ficar um texto enooorme, sério, eu tentei XD), mas lembrei que perguntaram sobre a "**Não feche a porta dessa vez**", do capítulo passado. Não sei se vocês lembram, mas quando Harry e Draco romperam no hotel, Draco disse que Harry podia fechar a porta antes de sair. Foi uma alusão a essa frase, um meio de pedir desculpas (porque Malfoys _não_ sabem dizer apenas "oi, me desculpe" u.ú). Ah, a música, "**Can't Help Falling In Love With You**" encaixa lindamente! Mas eu gostei mais da versão do Elvis. :3

Obrigada a todos. Fico emocionada com as reviews, de quem riu, chorou, torceu, imprimiu a fic para ler na faculdade, com as meninas fofas do PSF (amo vocês todinhas), a quem deixou review desde o primeiríssimo capítulo e acompanha cada atualização minha, quem fez cadastro e a primeira review que deixou foi aqui...

Gente, vocês não sabem como eu to me sentindo agora. Obrigada mesmo.

Maaaas, peraí! **Não acabou, não**! TMH ainda tem um capítulo para vir! SIM! O **EXTRA CHAPTER**! Para quem não acompanhou, o extra chapter mostra a primeira vez do Al e do Scorpie! Admito que a coisa ficou bem maior do que eu esperava, hihi! Se está bom, não sei. Mas estou me esforçando o máximo!

Obrigada mais uma vez! E continuem deixando **review**! Eu sou carente e preciso de incentivo pro extra chapter i.i E me digam o que acharam!

E leiam **Imperfeição**! Drarry que escrevi pro PSF (ok, merchan off)! Tá no meu profile, oook?

Até o último capítulo.

**Alis** – _Pessoa mais feliz do universo _


	11. Extra: First Time One

**Autora: **Alis R. Clow

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus, blablabla, whiskas sachê

**Avisos: **Em algum lugar no 7º ano de _Take My Hand_.

**Nota: **_Capítulo sem betagem_. Era pra ser uma extra scene, mas acabou ficando com cara de ficlet mesmo. Anyway... Enjoy ;D

(ASS)*(ASS)*(ASS)

Sonserina versus Corvinal. Era a semifinal do campeonato de Quadribol e quem saísse vencedor ia para a final com Grifinória, que abatera na semana anterior o time da Lufa-Lufa de maneira esmagadora. Mesmo sem alguns de seus melhores jogadores, que se formaram no ano anterior – entre eles James Potter – a Grifinória ainda tinha os melhores jogadores. Mais uma das heranças do herói do Mundo Mágico. Para as meninas e meninos da Grifinória jogar Quadribol e ser bom no jogo era uma questão de honra. Como se os grifinórios já não tivessem suas cabeças inchadas demais com idéias de honra e coragem.

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas, não apenas com os alunos das Casas envolvidas na disputa, mas aparentemente todo a Hogwarts estava ali para assistir quem seria a outra Casa a disputar a Taça. Um mar de vermelho, amarelo, azul e verde coloria o entorno do campo de Quadribol e as vozes excitadas dos alunos criavam um burburinho constante que parecia vinda de uma entidade única e não de várias pessoas.

O time da Sonserina estava perto dos vestiários, num grupo compacto de vestes verde e prata. Todos pareciam indiferentes a agitação à volta e a compostura era mantida a todo custo. Mas para quem olhasse mais de perto, perceberia as respirações um pouco alteradas e o suor que brotava na pele de cada um dos meninos e meninas do time, a despeito do clima ameno.

Albus estava recostado contra a parede do vestiário, rolando a vassoura de um lado para o outro nas mãos. Como apanhador, a carga do jogo parecia cair com mais força em cima dos ombros e Albus definitivamente lidava mal com pressões. Ele detestava profundamente sentir que alguma situação era única e exclusivamente de sua responsabilidade e ainda que Quadribol não fosse um jogo de um homem só, era óbvio que apanhar o pomo rápido resolvia os problemas da Sonserina.

O que seria muito fácil se o apanhador da Corvinal, Lewis Torper, não fosse considerado o melhor apanhador daquele ano. Título que pertencera no ano anterior a Albus.

O moreno remoeu por muito tempo a perda do título que ele já segurava nas mãos há dois anos. E, por mais que ele só tivesse perdido o pomo uma única vez para Torper naquela temporada, seu orgulho estava ferido.

E um sonserino com orgulho ferido não é uma boa coisa.

Um apito longo e alto cortou o ar e os pensamentos de Albus. O jogo ia começar.

-- Pronto, Al? – perguntou Scorpius, pondo uma mão sobre o ombro do moreno.

Al encarou Scorpius. Como sempre, ele carregava aquela expressão de calmo desinteresse, ainda que Albus pudesse ver claramente gotas de suor brotando da pele. Scorpius estava tenso também, a despeito do leve sorriso que oferecia ao Apanhador. Al sorriu de volta. Inspirou fundo e falou bem alto.

-- Vamos mostrar para esse pessoal quem manda.

Os jogadores da Sonserina rugiram em resposta, assim como a arquibancada.

Sim, era hora de mostrar quem mandava.

(ASS)*(ASS)*(ASS)

Apesar do sol que aparecia no céu, estava frio. Scorpius podia sentir o vento cortando a pele conforme avançava em sua vassoura, a atenção focada na Goles. O jogo estava todo a favor da Sonserina até o momento: 60 a 30, e eles ainda estavam em posse da Goles. Claro que a diferença no placar era mínima, mas apesar do jogo fechado da Corvinal, até aquele momento, os Batedores da Sonserina estavam fazendo seu trabalho.

Mais ao alto, próximo as balizas, Albus voava, os olhos esquadrinhando o ar sem descanso. De onde Scorpius estava, metros abaixo e voando rápido, ele não podia ver isso, mas sabia que aqueles espantosos olhos verdes estariam procurando incessantemente pelo Pomo.

O outro Atacante arremessou a goles com precisão. Scorpius acelerou e rodopiou no ar, driblando um Atacante da Corvinal e agarrou a goles no momento certo. A bola se chocou seca contra a mão espalmada do loiro. Ele sorriu. Perfeição.

Outro gol foi marcado e o jogo continuou, num ritmo frenético de ataques, defesas e gols que arrancava uivos delirantes dos torcedores nas arquibancadas. Não que Scorpius pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa além do uivo do vento em seus ouvidos e os gritos dos jogadores. Tudo era um borrão coordenado de som e cores e não havia mais espaço para nada além do calor do jogo.

Tudo aconteceu num átimo: num momento Scorpius estava tentando roubar a Goles do adversário e no outro momento, estava caindo da vassoura, uma dor absurda na lateral do corpo. Balaço. Sem sombras de dúvidas. Ele ouviu Albus berrar com força suficiente para estourar os pulmões.

_Eu me pergunto se isso vai doer. É, com certeza vai, _pensou Scorpius enquanto sentia a perna esquerda finalmente perder contato com a vassoura e cair no vazio. Era mais que certo, aliás, era praticamente óbvio que alguém – professor, aluno ou até mesmo pura _sorte_ – fosse parar a queda de Scorpius.

Claro que algumas coisas são tão previsíveis que chegam a doer. Quando ele sentiu um par de mãos familiares o segurarem com força suficiente para marcar, Scorpius achou que ia morrer de rir. Sério, às vezes Albus era _tão_ previsível!

Como ele tinha voado do outro lado do campo para onde Scorpius estava e como ele manobrou para alcançá-lo em plena queda livre e conseguiu apará-lo era um mistério. Mas isso não importava muito. Scorpius só estava marginalmente consciente de que a vassoura de Albus não estava fazendo lá um excelente trabalho em se manter no ar e que eles definitivamente estavam _caindo._

E rápido.

A aterrissagem foi uma das coisas mais curiosas que Scorpius experimentou. Graças a um Feitiço Amortecedor berrado por Albus contra a grama no último minuto o impacto foi mais ou menos o mesmo de despencar de um prédio de quatro andares, numa velocidade considerável, contra um mar de colchões. Ao contrário da crença popular, _doía _mesmo assim.

Scorpius rolou pelo chão alguns metros antes de parar. Talvez ele realmente fosse o sortudo bastardo que seus amigos sempre o acusavam de ser, porque até então o máximo que Scorpius estava sentindo era que o café da manhã estava querendo fazer o caminho de volta, que seu corpo todo doía e que era quase certo que ele tinha pelo menos uma costela quebrada do impacto do balaço.

O loiro ficou parado do jeito que caiu, o rosto voltado para o chão, respirando o cheiro de grama fresca e contemplando a própria dor.E provavelmente teria ficado ali o resto do dia, se de novo o par de mãos salvadoras não tivesse vindo virá-lo.

-- Scorpius! Merda, S, fala comigo!

O rosto de Albus estava a centímetros dos de Scorpius, tingido de preocupação e afeto. O loiro sorriu. O moreno era realmente adorável.

-- Oi, Al. – ele murmurou.

Albus soltou o ar que aparentemente estava prendendo.

-- Por Merlin e todos os Deuses, Scorpius Malfoy, nunca mais faça isso!– Albus tirou a franja do olho, os dedos trêmulos. Scorpius queria tirar ele mesmo a mecha, mas descobriu que se mexer fazia as costelas doerem, então ele ficou parado. – Eu quase morri de susto.

-- Prometo tentar não cair da vassoura novamente, senhor. – disse Scorpius baixinho, num tom de deboche. Albus torceu o nariz.

-- Eu vou assumir que se você pode fazer piadas, pode andar. – o moreno se levantou e enfiou um braço por debaixo da axila de Scorpius, puxando-o para cima. O loiro se levantou fazendo uma careta de dor. Albus o olhava preocupado.

-- Tudo bem?

-- Costela.

-- Ah, o balaço. – rosnou Albus. – Corvinal filho-da-mãe, ele me paga! Você estava praticamente de costas e...

Al se calou, os olhos fixos em alguma cena adiante.

Scorpius levantou a cabeça para ver o que era. E ficou boquiaberto.

O apanhador da Corvinal tinha o pomo na mão.

(ASS)*(ASS)*(ASS)

Vários segundos de silencio completo se seguiram, até que um rugido selvagem da arquibancada quebrou o encanto. O time da Corvinal tinha _vencido_.

Albus sentiu a boca ficar instantaneamente seca. _Ah, não! Ah, não, isso não, _era o único pensamento na cabeça do moreno, como um mantra repetido por um religioso fervoroso. Aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo, não _podia_.

O que se sucedeu a seguir pode ser definido como _caos._

O time da Sonserina se revoltou. O da Corvinal provocou. E então metade dos jogadores dos dois times estava envolvida numa confusão de gritos e azarações que voavam para todos os lados. Não demorou muito para que os poucos que ainda estavam no ar descessem fossem para o chão e se juntassem a briga, agredindo com todos os feitiços ofensivos que conheciam e mais alguns.

Albus teve o cuidado de executar alguns feitiços para diminuir a dor de Scorpius e segurar quaisquer danos mais graves que o loiro pudesse ter sofrido antes de sentá-lo no chão e ir se juntar a violência generalizada. Toda a confusão estava tomando proporções alarmantes, principalmente quando algum engraçadinho resolveu azarar um lufa-lufa distraído e a briga começou a chegar às arquibancadas.

Era questão de tempo até não haver nenhuma esperança de controle.

Somente quando os professores se reuniram para executar o maior número de feitiços imobilizantes, incapacitantes e de desarmamento em qualquer aluno que tivesse sua varinha em punho é que a briga começou a rescindir. O fato de que o Professor Zabini, com sua voz amplificada, estava anunciando que cada Casa cujo aluno fosse pego com a varinha à vista perderia 100 pontos ajudou. E muito.

Quando finalmente os alunos pareciam contidos, ou pelo menos o mais contido possível, levando em conta a situação, Oliver Wood, atual treinador de Quadribol e juiz daquela partida, apareceu ladeado por Madame Hooch, que atuava como supervisora.

-- Capitães dos times! Aqui, _agora_!

Scorpius se levantou do chão com a ajuda de um dos seus companheiros de time, do outro lado do campo, Torper se adiantou.

Albus observou com alguma satisfação que os feitiços tinham funcionado bem. A despeito de Roger segurando o cotovelo de Scorpius para mantê-lo um pouco mais estável enquanto andava, o loiro parecia completamente bem, ou ao menos bem para alguém com uma possível costela quebrada.

-- Eu quero saber quem iniciou essa... Essa... – Wood gesticulava amplamente com os braços. Ao lado dele, Madame Hook observava com olhos de águia cada um dos jogadores. Ela podia ser idosa, mas tinha a mente afiada como ninguém.

-- Senhor, – começou Scorpius, em seu melhor tom de adulação. – Eu acredito que todo esse lamentável, ah, _incidente_ tenha se dado em decorrência da minha queda.

Os jogadores da Sonserina rosnaram em aprovação. Albus escorregou por entre a pequena multidão e se prostrou ao lado de Scorpius, tomando o lugar de Roger com um olhar. O batedor se posicionou do outro lado de Scorpius, como se o protegendo.

-- Isso não justifica! – exclamou professor Wood.

-- Foi uma jogada ilegal! – exclamou Dannika Prewett. A garota de cabelos loiro-acobreados era atacante do time, assim como Scorpius, e conhecida pelo simpático apelido de Pequena Águia. Apesar disso, os motivos pelos quais ela conseguiu o apelido são menos simpáticos – relacionados à velocidade e agressividade da ave, do que a sua beleza.

-- Foi perfeitamente legal. – disse Torper em tom brando. A menina rosnou algo e ameaçou puxar a varinha, mas um olhar de repreensão por parte de Zabini a impediu. Nem mesmo o mais furioso dos Sonserinos ousaria ir contra uma ordem do seu líder.

-- Legal a minha... – Dannika pigarreou, engolindo o que quer iria dizer, o que de certo seria _rude. – _Legal_,_Torper, foi a última coisa que aquele balaço foi! Pegou Scorpius pelas costas!

-- Eu não tenho culpa que Malfoy estava distraído. – disse o capitão e apanhador do time sem se abalar.

Alguns companheiros de time seguraram Dannika e a tiraram de perto de Torper. Ninguém ali queria perder mais pontos e a garota definitivamente não merecia uma detenção.

-- Chega! Eu não quero mais essa discussão tola! – esganiçou Wood. Ele se virou para Madame Hooch. – Nós vamos dar a palavra final sobre esse assunto. Madame Hook?

A mulher deu dois passinhos a frente e encarou os jogadores.

-- A jogada certamente foi... _Desleal_, mas segundo as regras, foi perfeitamente legal.

Os Corvinais sorriram, um sorriso único de quem sabia que tinha ganhado. Era certo que todas as jogadas deles tinham sido minuciosamente calculadas e aquela não era exceção. Ela podia beirar a deslealdade, mas era perfeitamente permitida.

-- Vocês ouviram. A vitória é da Corvinal. Agora...

-- Se me permitem...- disse Scorpius. Ele se adiantou, segurando uma careta de dor. Suas costelas doíam horrores. – Madame Hook, professor Wood, eu estou certo que a jogada foi legal, ainda que duvidosa. – disse Scorpius de maneira calma e centrada. – Mas acredito que nessas circunstancias, seria preferível recomeçar a partida de onde ela parou, não?Afinal de contas a minha queda, apesar de resultado da minha... _Desatenção, _certamente desconcentrou o time e...

-- Senhor Malfoy, eu estou certo de que foi graças a sua imperícia no vôo que seu time se desconcentrou. – disse Wood de maneira desagradável. Era mais que claro que ele ainda tinha suas mágoas e rivalidades com a Sonserina da sua época de aluno. – Mas isso não justifica que a partida seja recomeçada. A Corvinal ganhou. Seja um bom perdedor e aceite.

Scorpius ficou pálido de raiva por alguns segundos, mas não houve qualquer alteração em sua expressão facial. Ele recuou sem dizer uma palavra. O time da Sonserina se calou.

Exceto Albus.

O moreno estava assistindo tudo com uma raiva surda ecoando dentro do peito. Era injusto! Os corvinais tinham se valido de uma jogada completamente duvidosa e estavam se safando! Se fosse a Sonserina a cometer aquela jogada, Albus estava mais que certo de que seria falta.

_Preconceitos._

A fúria subiu a cabeça de Albus e, como uma boa cria de Potter e Weasley que era e vindo de uma linhagem de grifinórios, ele deixou a fúria tomar conta de si.

-- Isso é injusto! – Albus gritou. Ele avançou enfurecido.

-- São as regras! – exclamou Wood. – E abaixe esse tom, Potter!

-- Isso é injusto. – repetiu Albus, dessa vez mais baixo, mas não pela ordem de Wood, e sim porque estava tão irritado que ele estava quase sibilando. – Injusto! Se nós tivéssemos feito essa mesma jogada teria sido falta!

-- Está insinuando que a arbitragem está trapaceando, Potter? – perguntou Torper, com um falso ar de surpresa e indignação.

-- Cala a boca, Torper! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que essa partida deveria ser refeita.

-- Eu acho que você apenas não está aceitando que eu sou melhor apanhador que você, Potter. Que coisa, sempre disseram que seu pai era um excelente apanhador. Pena o mesmo não se aplicar a você.

Albus sacou a varinha tão rápido que todo o gesto foi um borrão no ar. No segundo seguinte, sonserinos e corvinais apontavam varinhas uns para os outros de novo.

-- ABAIXEM AS VARINHAS! – berrou Professor Zabini. O professor de Poções fechou a cara. – Abaixem ou eu vou descontar pontos!

As varinhas sumiram de vista. Exceto a de Albus.

O moreno estava transtornado. Furioso. Não era a primeira vez que Albus ficava enfurecido. Isso não acontecia com freqüência, Albus era em geral calmo. Mas de vez em quando, quando a situação o forçava ele agia que um "estúpido grifinório", como Scorpius mais de uma vez dissera.

-- Potter. Abaixa essa varinha. – ameaçou Wood. Albus ignorou, a mira perfeita no peito de Torper. A única coisa que ainda o segurava de azarar o infeliz até a lua é que ele ainda não tinha decidido que magia usar, qual a punição que ele levaria e se valia à pena. Se era para levar detenção de qualquer forma, então que fosse por algo grande e memorável.

-- Albus, guarde isso – disse Zabini, sem esboçar grande reação de tirar pontos da Sonserina. Uma vez Sonserina, sempre Sonserina.

Somente quando uma terceira voz ordenou, Albus abaixou a varinha. Mais por choque do que por obediência.

-- Al, abaixa a varinha. – disse Scorpius, com uma voz dura. Al o encarou incrédulo.

-- Como é que é? – sussurrou Albus.

Scorpius o ignorou.

-- Agora se você já acabou com o show, acho que todos podemos voltar para o castelo. – Albus continuou olhando para Scorpius como se ele tivesse ficado subitamente louco. Se ele por acaso Albus tivesse olhado em volta, teria notado que outros sonserinos pareciam igualmente incrédulos.

-- O que? Mas eles-

-- Nós perdemos, Al. Eles pegaram o pomo. _Torper_ pegou o pomo e não _você_. Fim da história. Seja um bom _perdedor_ e aceite. – disse Scorpius sem olhar para Al, como se aquilo tudo fosse insignificante demais para ele sequer olhar para o outro garoto.

O rosto de Albus ficou imediatamente vermelho, ainda que pelo olhar duro que ele dispensava a Scorpius era claro que não era de vergonha. Sem dizer nada, ele se virou, e saiu pisando duro pelo campo.

Quando ele olhou para trás, Albus não viu que metade do time da Sonserina tinha vindo com ele, numa muda demonstração de lealdade e indignação.

Mas ele viu quando Torper passou um braço por debaixo da axila de Scorpius e ajudou a carregá-lo para fora do campo.

(ASS)*(ASS)*(ASS)

Scorpius foi levado à enfermaria por Zabini e Torper, ainda que mais de uma vez ele tivesse insistido que podia ir sozinho. O apanhador da Corvinal, porém se mostrou irredutível. Em outras ocasiões, Scorpius provavelmente teria se irritado, mas ele estava com dor e ligeiramente aéreo devido aos feitiços de supressão de dor feitos por Albus, então ele simplesmente deixou.

Albus devia estar furioso, mas Scorpius sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa. O apanhador era incontrolável quando estava enfurecido e Scorpius sabia que era melhor cortar a raiva antes que ela se espalhasse e causasse problemas. Ele sabia que Albus só tinha escapado de uma detenção porque Zabini insistira com o professor Wood e que a Sonserina só não tinha perdido diversos pontos, porque ele conseguira parar Albus. Ele duvidava muito que na atual situação da Casa, fosse sábio perder pontos por briga de egos. O troféu do Torneio entre Casas era muito mais importante para a Sonserina do que o orgulho ferido de Albus e por mais que o moreno fosse mais importante para o herdeiro Malfoy do que o ar que ele respirava, ele sabia que algumas vezes prioridades devem ser estabelecidas. E a prioridade naquele momento era manter a Sonserina no páreo.

Scorpius passou por todos os procedimentos médicos com um leve senso de distanciamento. Ele estava muito consciente de que assim que voltasse a Sala Comunal da Sonserina enfrentaria a fúria do time de Quadribol. Era certo que eles estavam se sentido traídos pela suposta capitulação de seu líder, mas Scorpius tinha sua mente mais a frente. Um combate direto pelo jogo além de ser inútil acabaria rendendo perda de pontos que a Sonserina não podia se dar ao luxo de perder. Era tudo uma questão de planejamento e um pouquinho de sorte.

A Sonserina era a primeira colocada no quadro das Casas, na frente da Corvinal e Grifinória. Como a Grifinória tinha ido para a final e a Sonserina perdido para Corvinal o quadro se alterava. A Sonserina ia para segundo lugar e a Corvinal para primeiro. Porém, se a Grifinória ganhasse da Corvinal na final e a Sonserina ganhasse da Lufa-Lufa na disputa de terceiro, a Sonserina voltava à liderança do quadro de pontos, desbancando a Corvinal. Era uma conta apertada onde cada ponto perdido era um ponto mais longe da vitória. Era difícil e arriscado, mas matematicamente possível e Scorpius ia perseguir essa possibilidade com todas as forças. Era só uma questão de conscientizar a Casa da importância de ganhar pontos durante as classes e de principalmente evitar perdê-los até a final do campeonato e tudo estaria certo.

É claro que para expor seu ponto de vista, Scorpius teria primeiro que passar por Albus. E ele tinha certeza que o moreno devia estar ensandecido.

(ASS)*(ASS)*(ASS)

Albus se desfez das roupas que estava usando com uma calma que não parecia condizer em absoluto com a fúria. Mas em algum ponto da caminhada para fora do campo de Quadribol para o os dormitórios, a raiva cega deu lugar para um ódio mais profundo, latente e frio. Sua mente estava vazia de quaisquer pensamentos que não fossem o quão enfurecido ele estava pela humilhação que Scorpius o tinha feito passar e pela ousadia do maldito Torper. Há tempos que Albus nutria uma sede em dar o troco ao Corvinal por ter roubado seu título de melhor apanhador, mas até aquele momento ele tinha se limitado a deixar essa rivalidade exclusivamente no campo de Quadribol. Mas agora a situação exigia uma nova postura. Um sorriso sinistro se espalhou pelo rosto de Albus, ao mesmo tempo em que um puro desejo de vingança se espalhava pela sua alma. Um sentimento que apenas um verdadeiro sonserino poderia nutrir.

Albus saiu do banho e se arrumou, ciente dos olhares dos outros alunos enquanto passava pela Sala Comunal. Inabalável, ele se acomodou numa poltrona em frente à lareira e ficou esperando.

Não demorou muito. Pouco tempo depois os outros jogadores do time, todos em suas vestes escolares e devidamente compostos, assim como alguns outros alunos se aglomeraram em volta de Albus. O moreno lambeu os lábios, ansioso, rezando para que ele não tivesse entendido toda a situação de maneira equivocada. Por melhor que fosse em Feitiços, ele não teria como se defender e mesmo que conseguisse fugir; aquilo era a Sonserina. Ninguém se esqueceria do que aconteceu e mais que isso, ninguém deixaria de dar o troco, se assim fosse decidido.

A grande questão era que dentro da Sonserina, Scorpius e Albus lideravam. Os sonserinos respeitavam suas decisões e seguiam seus planos. Para eles Albus e Scorpius eram uma liderança única e, apesar de incomum a divisão de poder, tudo ali funcionava, então para eles estava tudo bem.

Mas o que acontecera no campo de Quadribol claramente dividia a liderança. Scorpius teve uma postura. Albus outra. Scorpius deu uma ordem e ainda que Albus não a tivesse desafiado, ele tampouco a tinha acolhido.

Havia um racha na liderança. Agora os sonserinos tinham de se realinhar segundo a ruptura.

Albus sabia que tinha errado, em parte. Deixar o jogo para salvar Scorpius tinha sido uma atitude estúpida e impensada que tinha lhe custado a Taça de Quadribol. Ele não ficaria nem um pouco surpreso se os sonserinos o culpassem pela perda do Campeonato. De fato, ele estava quase esperando por isso.

Ele manteve a postura calma e relaxada, quase indiferente, mesmo quando as sombras dos alunos caíram sobre si, deixando claro que pelo menos metade de toda a Sonserina estava ali, agrupada. Albus prendeu o fôlego e deixou os segundos se esticarem.

-- Albus?

Al inclinou a cabeça na direção da voz, deixando claro que tinha ouvido e nada mais. _Calma, _repetia a si mesmo, _demonstre força, esconda seus sentimentos, mostre-se líder, ou seja engolido vivo por eles._

Anthony Gamp parou na frente de Albus, ladeado por Thor Bulstrode e Dannika Prewett.O moreno se forçou a encará-los. "_Será um golpe e tanto se eles me traírem, não? Dois amigos e uma jogadora do mesmo time de Quadribol. Será o meu fim aqui dentro."_, Albus pensou, um tremor de medo ameaçando consumir seu corpo. Apesar disso, seu rosto era uma máscara de indiferença.

-- Quando nós damos o troco?

(ASS)*(ASS)*(ASS)

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Surpresa!

Eu consegui recuperar uma parte da extra scene que já estava pronta e, como gato escaldado tem medo de água fria, resolvi postar.

Eu ainda não sei quantas partes isso aqui vai ter. Então... Me desculpem. XD

Esquema de reviews é aquele galera: e-mail ou comment logado que eu respondo. Eu admito estar enroladíssima com meu laptop surtando de tempo em tempo, mas eu prometo responder. Se eu demorar, me mandem uma mensagem (em send message, no profile do ff. net mesmo, que eu respondo – é que, como eu andei formatando o PC várias vezes essas semanas e eu baixo meus e-mails, eu perdi algumas notificações de review).

**Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram review no último capítulo de **_Take My Hand_. Vocês me deixaram muito, mas muito feliz, gente. Nossa, vocês nem têm idéia.

Lembrem-se, **review é amor**! Preciso muito que vocês me digam o que acham, suas expectativas e afins. Essa extra scene está me deixando mega insegura e Alis insegura, é Alis que não rende (isso não é uma ameaça, é uma mera constatação .-.)

See ya soon

**Alis**


	12. Extra: First Time Two

_**Capítulo 2**_

Scorpius olhou em volta da Sala Comunal, perfeitamente ciente do que estava acontecendo ali. Se havia uma coisa que o rapaz não era, era tolo. Ele percebera no exato momento em que adentrara o recinto que algo estava diferente e não precisou de muito mais do que uns meros segundos para perceber o que estava diferente. Ele suspirou mentalmente e observou Albus sentado, rodeado de alguns Slytherins que faziam um bom trabalho em fingir que estava tudo normal.

Era assim na Slytherin. Ninguém nunca era realmente aberto quanto as suas posições até que a 'guerra' estivesse definida, mas cada um deixaria sutilmente claro onde suas lealdades caíam. Não era complicado, para alguém de dentro, notar o racha sutil sofrido dentro da Casa. Os grupos de alunos não interagiam, não sem olhavam, não se falavam. Virtualmente fingiam que o outro não existia, se esse estivesse contrário àquilo que você acreditava. Era sinal suficiente para um bom observador, perceber a tensão que corria pela sala, o modo como algumas vezes cochichos eram feitos, olhares de esguelha lançados. Em breve, se a situação não se definisse, os grupos começariam a se sabotar, pequenas maldições aqui, azarações ali. Scorpius sentiu–se profundamente insatisfeito, ainda que seu rosto nada demonstrasse. Ele não gostava de quando a Casa se dividia. Separados eles eram mais fracos. E a Slytherin só tinha aos próprios para se apoiar.

Quieto, ele fez seu caminho até a poltrona onde Albus estava alojado, calculando seus passos, sua postura. Ele podia sentir os olhares em sua nuca, mesmo sabendo que se virasse para se olhar, não veria ninguém observando.

— Al, – disse Scorpius em um tom de voz moderado e sem emoções. – posso falar com você rapidamente?

Se fosse outra pessoa ou até mesmo se Albus e ele tivessem uma situação diferente, Scorpius teria simplesmente exigido, com o máximo de arrogância, falar com o rapaz. Mas aquele era Al, a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo. Ele não poderia simplesmente chegar ali e impor o que queria, aquilo só pioraria a situação dele com Albus. E a última coisa que ele precisava naquele instante, era mais complicação.

Albus ignorou completamente Scorpius e continuou a observar o jogo de snap explosivo entre seus companheiros de Casa. Scorpius não se abalou e continuou ali, de pé, olhando Albus. Ele sabia que Al odiava ser encarado. Era uma questão de tempo até que ele se incomodasse.

Os segundos correram e se transformaram em minutos. Albus franziu o cenho e fechou o punho no braço da poltrona. Scorpius quase sorriu.

— Vai ficar aí parado, Malfoy? Você está fazendo sombra. – disse Al, num tom beligerante.

Scorpius somente levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou parado, mãos no bolso e esperando. Mais alguns segundos se passaram e Al se levantou, com uma expressão fechada. Ele passou pelo namorado sem dizer uma palavra e seguiu para os dormitórios. Scorpius o seguiu.

Mal a porta se fechou, e Albus já estava falando.

— Que é, vai me seguir agora, Malfoy?

Scorpius afrouxou a gravata do uniforme e displicentemente fez um feitiço de silêncio no quarto. Ele não queria ninguém ouvindo.

— Agora é Malfoy?

Os lábios de Albus estavam tão apertados que eram apenas uma linha fina no rosto do rapaz. Ele parecia furioso.

— Eu tenho mais do que fazer do que ficar de conversinha mole com você, Malfoy.

Scorpius se sentou numa cama e encarou Albus, parado de punhos fechados no meio do quarto. Aquilo ia ser difícil.

— Vamos parar com as hostilidades, Al, eu só vim conversar.

— Nós não temos nada para conversar.

— Nós temos muito para conversar e você sabe disso. – Albus abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Scorpius continuou falando antes que ele pudesse discutir. – Olha, eu sei que você está irritado com o que eu disse no campo, mas eu estava puto também, então vamos deixar essa passar, sim? Nós perdemos a Taça, mas nós temos um campeonato entre as Casas pela frente e eu quero vencê–lo. Eu queria muito ter levado a Taça esse ano, mas... Eu não vou deixar ninguém levar o campeonato, ok?

Albus deu uma risada amarga e deu as costas à Scorpius.

— Você devia ter pensado nisso lá no campo. Quando nós ainda tínhamos chance de brigar pela partida.

— Nós teríamos perdido pontos e não se faça de bobo. Wood é um imbecil cheio de preconceitos babacas contra a Slytherin, Al! Ele vem nos prejudicando desde que eu posso me lembrar e se nós vencemos mais do que perdemos é porque nosso time é bom. Mas hoje não deu. – Scorpius abaixou a cabeça. – Hoje nós permitimos que ele decidisse o resultado por nós.

— Por mim, você quer dizer, não? Ele decidiu o resultado porque _eu _não peguei o pomo. Porque eu errei. – disse Albus, se virando para encarar Scorpius nos olhos, que não devolveu o olhar.

— Eu não estou te culpando, Al.

— Sim, você está. Eu te conheço, Malfoy e você me culpa. Você acha que eu fui emocional, como você sempre me acusa de ser. Você acha que eu fui patético.

Scorpius virou a cara para Albus e mordeu o lábio. Não era inteiramente mentira que ele culpava Albus. Ele realmente acreditava que tinha sido um erro o que Al fizera, abandonado seu posto na partida apenas para bancar o herói. Era mais do que verdade que, em grande parte, a perda da partida residia sobre os ombros de Al, mas ele nunca diria isso em voz alta. Ele nunca jogaria essa culpa sobre ele, mesmo achando que ele fora tolo, que um professor o teria salvo de qualquer forma. Ele nunca morreria por conta de uma queda de vassoura numa partida em Hogwarts, cercado de bruxos competentes e responsáveis pela segurança dos alunos.

Albus falhara. Mas Scorpius não precisava dizer isso, porque no fundo, ele achava que a atitude dele falava em alto e bom som de como Scorpius era importante para Al. E isso valia mais do que uma partida de Quadribol.

— Você está dizendo essas coisas, Al. Eu nunca disse que te culpo.

— E você precisa dizer, Scorpius? – perguntou Al. Mesmo sem olhar para o garoto, Scorpius podia ouvir a mágoa na voz dele. – Eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer pessoa no mundo, provavelmente melhor até do que seus pais. Eu vi o modo como você me olhou no campo, seu tom de voz. Eu vi como você fez questão de ser amparado por Torper.

Scorpius virou a cabeça rapidamente para encarar Al, surpreso.

— Torper? O que Torper tem a ver com o que houve no campo?

— Tudo! – disse Albus abrindo os braços, parecendo cansado. – Tudo tem a ver com Torper e eu sei disso. E eu não perdôo, Scorpius, o fato de você ter tomado o lado dele.

— Eu não tomei o lado dele, eu só vi além! Não adiantava a gente brigar por aquela partida, o campeonato entre Casas é muito mais importante do que seu orgulho ferido!

Scorpius se arrependeu de suas palavras no momento em que elas deixaram sua boca. Ele viu um sorriso sinistro brotar no rosto de Albus, um sorriso que escondia a dor que ele infligira a Al. Ele grunhiu, decepcionado com a própria burrice.

— Você tem toda a razão. O campeonato é muito mais importante do que o orgulho ferido de um apanhador de merda. – disse Albus, falando baixo num tom frio de voz. – Espero que você tenha sucesso em trazer a Taça para Slytherin, Malfoy. Porque do meu orgulho ferido, cuidarei eu.

..::TMH::../o\..::TMH::..

Os dias seguintes a pequena conversa no dormitório podia ser definido, basicamente, como frio. Albus fizera questão absoluta de andar com os Slytherins que o apoiavam e ignorar em absoluto a presença de Malfoy. A mudança de comportamento e o clima estranho entre os Slytherins foram notados pelo resto da escola e em pouco tempo, se tornou assunto da maioria das conversas.

Albus estava sentado na biblioteca, se ocupando de redigir um ensaio sobre como a comunidade dos centauros era organizada. Cada página que lia do grosso volume sobre 'A Vida e os Costumes dos Centauros – Um Estudo Completo', acabava tendo que ser relida pelo menos umas duas vezes até ser compreendida. Ele estava cansado, desatento e muito infeliz. Por mais que não quisesse admitir a si mesmo, ele sentia falta de Malfoy, sentia falta do amigo e namorado. Sentia falta até de chamá-lo de S. Ele queria de volta os momentos em que fugiam para alguma sala vazia para terem seus momentos sozinhos ou quando apenas ficavam no dormitório, largados numa cama conversando sobre absolutamente nada de importante. Albus largou a pena que estava mastigando a uma boa meia hora, em vez de fazer as devidas anotações e apoiou a cabeça sobre o livro. Ele estava odiando, do fundo do coração, toda aquela situação.

Mas ele não voltaria para Scorpius Malfoy enquanto o outro não pedisse desculpas. E Albus tivesse concretizado sua vingança.

Com um suspirou profundo, Albus se pôs a maquinar os últimos detalhes de seu plano. Era tudo muito simples, se ele pensasse bem, mas Albus não queria nada elaborado. O objetivo dele não era demonstrar a superioridade intelectual da Slytherin. Era meramente demonstrar que ninguém humilhava os membros da Casa da Serpente sem pagar um preço. A ação seria rápida, violenta e eficaz. E quando eles terminassem, a escola toda saberia quem eram os autores daquele ato. Mas ninguém poderia acusá-los formalmente.

Desistindo de estudar, Al fechou o livro a sua frente e guardou seus pergaminhos, penas e tintas. Estava prestes a sair da biblioteca, quando viu uma pessoa entrando.

Duas pessoas, na verdade.

Malfoy e Torper conversavam sobre alguma coisa que simplesmente não fazia a menor diferença para Albus. Eles podiam estar falando sobre coelhos silvestres do Afeganistão, Albus não queria saber. Tudo o que ele via é que Scorpius, _seu_ Scorpius estava conversando com o maldito Torper. Engolindo seco, Al colocou a sua mochila nas costas e caminhou direto para a porta, sem nem olhar para os lados.

— Boa tarde, Potter. Estudando? – disse Torper.

Albus parou, sentindo suas mãos tremerem de ódio. Ele sempre ouvira falar de seu pai que, para usar a Maldição da Morte, era necessária muita vontade. Ódio completo e absoluto. Al tinha certeza de que poderia matar Torper ali mesmo, com um Avada Kedavra ali mesmo, tamanha sua fúria. Pensando melhor, ele achava que poderia matar Torper sem dizer nada e sem uma varinha. Ele só precisava por as mãos na garganta do desgraçado. Seus dedos não parariam de apertar até que ele ouvisse um estalo.

— Hey, Potter, eu to falando com você. Ficou surdo?

Albus respirou fundo e se virou com sua melhor máscara de deboche no rosto. Ele viu, mesmo sem querer, Scorpius olhando para ele, pálido como uma folha de papel. Havia medo nos olhos do outro garoto, um medo que só Albus que o conhecia como conhecia a mesmo, poderia ver. Ele ignorou.

— Fiquei, Torper. Eu sou sempre surdo a vermes como você. Não a razão para eu perder meu tempo ouvindo suas asneiras, não é mesmo?

Torper deu uma risada cruel.

— Ah, ainda chateado pela derrota? Que falta de espírito esportivo, Potter. – ele se aproximou de Al, ficando numa distância perfeita para ser socado até a morte. Custou cada gosta de auto-controle de Albus para não fazê-lo. – Prometo que quando ganharmos a taça de Quadribol, eu dedico ela a você. Que tal?

— Que tal você fazer um bem a sociedade bruxa e cair morto, Torper? Seria bem mais legal.

— Tsc, e pensar que você é filho de Harry Potter. Eu sinceramente esperava mais de você; até seu irmão cumpriu melhor as expectativas de todo mundo. Quer saber, Potter? Vou dedicar a Taça a Scorpius. Melhor jogador, melhor esportista e melhor pessoa. Que você acha?

Albus olhou para um ponto na parede atrás de Torper, sabendo que se olhasse por mais algum minuto para a cara do infeliz, terminaria fazendo uma bobagem. Respirando fundo e tentando controlar sua raiva, ele sorriu.

— Faça como quiser, Torper. Mas... Só tome cuidado. Sabe como é, a vida imprevisível e o quadribol também. Vai que vocês perdem? Seria triste, não acha, prometer algo que você pode não vir a cumprir? – disse Albus com uma piscadela marota.

Com isso, ele se virou e saiu da biblioteca, ciente do olhar desconfiado de Torper e Scorpius a suas costas.

Ele andou pelos corredores o mais rápido que pôde e chegou a Sala Comunal da Slytherin. Ele se aproximou a mesa de estudos onde Anthony e Thor estudavam junto.

— Preciso falar com vocês dois.

Os garotos assentiram e se levantaram de suas cadeiras. O trio se trancou dentro do dormitório e depois de fazer os feitiços de privacidade necessárias, e Tony e Thor se sentaram em suas respectivas camas.

— Que houve, Al? – perguntou Anthony, tirando os sapatos e se deitando na cama.

Albus largou a mochila e socou a parede com força suficiente para fazer seus dedos estalarem. Ele grunhiu de dor, e deu outro soco. Suas juntas estalaram perigosamente, mas ele continuou. Albus só parou quando Thor o segurou firmemente pela cintura e o afastou da parede.

— Ok, ok, parou, certo? – disse Thor, contendo Albus.

Ele largou Albus em sua cama que continuou em silêncio, ofegante. Levou um tempo para ele normalizar a respiração. Ainda tremendo de ódio, ele tirou uma mecha do cabelo do rosto e encarou os companheiros de dormitório.

— Me desculpem. Eu precisava... Eu tinha que... Eu ia acabar matando aquele filho da puta. – disse Albus ajeitando as vestes escolares. Ele se arrependeu da demonstração de descontrole, mas ele estava a ponto de explodir.

Anthony dispensou as desculpas com um gesto de mão.

— Tudo bem, cara. Mas quem você ia matar? Scorpius?

Albus negou com a cabeça e estalou o pescoço, tentando relaxar.

— Não. Torper.

Os dois amigos assentiram com a cabeça, as expressões tornando-se subitamente sombrias.

— Ah, Dannika está decidida a ter a cabeça dele antes da partida da Griffindor e Ravenclaw. – comentou Thor, parecendo um pouco contrariado.

Albus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não estava surpreso pela declaração de Thor. Todos dentro da Slytherin sabiam que Dannika Prewett estava por um fio com Torper. A própria garota fizera questão de deixar claro que ela destruiria o apanhador da Ravenclaw antes que a partida contra a Griffyndor ocorresse. Al, por sua vez, era um pouco mais paciente.

— Ela concordou conosco em esperar. – disse Al, casualmente.

Anthony deu de ombros.

— Que ela concordou, ela concordou, mas isso não significa que ela pretenda cumprir a palavra dela. Prewett é toda estouradinha, você sabe disso.

Thor emburrou a cara para Anthony e apontou um dedo acusador ao amigo.

— Dá para parar de falar assim dela, Tony?

— UH, desculpa. Ok, sua namoradinha tem um temperamento maravilhoso. Um doce de menina.

Thor rosnou alguma coisa que soou muito como 'invejoso idiota', mas não prosseguiu com a discussão. Albus já estava acostumado a ver a dupla discutir por conta de Dannika Prewett, mas ele pessoalmente achava que o problema ali era ciúmes. Era até mesmo engraçado de assistir, quando a coisa não terminava em azarações voando para todos os lados.

— Bom, voltando ao assunto original, - disse Albus com um tom divertido. – Thor, você acha que pode conter Dannika? Não a quero se precipitando e estragando a oportunidade de uma ação mais... Interessante.

Thor assentiu com a cabeça.

— Posso tentar. Você já tem algo em mente?

Albus deu um sorriso sinistro.

— Ah, eu tenho muitas coisas em mente, Thor. Muitas coisas...

Anthony se sentou na cama e devolveu o sorriso sinistro de Al.

— E quando começamos a agir?

Albus pegou a varinha dentro do bolso e a girou nos dedos, ainda sorrindo.

— Hoje à noite.

..::TMH::../o\..::TMH::..

Scorpius estava sentado no parapeito da janela da Torre de Astronomia. Sendo apenas meio da tarde, a Torre ainda não estava povoada de alunos em suas aventuras amorosas. Quando a noite caísse e a maioria dos alunos estivesse em suas camas, a Torre seria território de hormônios adolescente. Naquele horário, porém, a Torre era apenas um lugar onde Scorpius podia sentar e rever como consertar sua vida.

Ele estava indo a loucura sem Albus. Fazia quase duas semanas em que os dois não se falavam, sequer se olhavam. Albus estava sempre rodeado de outros alunos, conversando com um sorriso falso no rosto, fingindo que não havia nada de errado. Como se Scorpius não pudesse ver através daqueles sorrisos, como se ele não soubesse que Albus estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele.

— Tão teimoso... – murmurou Scorpius, enquanto observava as nuvens lá fora.

Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que Albus estava tramando uma guerra por debaixo dos panos. Ele soube no momento em que olhou para Albus assim que voltara da enfermaria. Ele podia ver o brilho vingativo nos olhos verdes do garoto e a conversa que tiveram no dormitório só servira para confirmar o que ele desconfiara desde o primeiro momento. Ter a confirmação, porém, só aumentava suas preocupações. Ele conhecia Al, sabia como ele pensava e como ele seu temperamento podia sair do controle. E aquilo dava um pouco de medo a Scorpius, porque ele não tinha certeza de o quão longe Albus iria por seu orgulho ferido.

Não, aquilo era uma mentira. Scorpius sabia muito bem até onde Al iria e era exatamente por isso que estava com medo.

Suspirando profundamente, Scorpius desceu do parapeito e se espreguiçou. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, exceto esperar e manter um olho aberto sobre as coisas ocorrendo a sua volta. Se lhe fosse dada a chance de interferir, dependendo do que estivesse armado, Scorpius interferiria. Não por Torper, mas por Al. Ele sabia que a coisa poderia ficar muito mais séria do que se poderia desejar e expulsão era uma palavra que parecia andar lado a lado daquela situação.

Ele puxou a varinha e fez um rápido feitiço de tempo. Ele tinha pouco mais de meia hora até a próxima aula e sentia-se realmente inclinado a faltar. Infelizmente ele não tinha nenhuma boa desculpa para acobertar sua ausência e tampouco seria sábio deixar Albus longe de sua vigilância. Resignado, ele pôs-se a caminho da sala de aula.

Scorpius estava pensando em como poderia descobrir os planos de Albus antes que eles fossem colocados em ação, quando uma mão segurou seu ombro.

— Está adiantado para a próxima aula, não, Malfoy?

Scorpius se virou, não muito surpreso em ver Torper parado ao seu lado. Desde a partida de quadribol, Torper estava fazendo questão de ficar o mais próximo possível e, se Scorpius fosse tolo, ele até poderia acreditar que a intenção de Torper era meramente irritar Albus, mas ele sabia melhor. Torper era esperto, mas não o bastante para ocultar os olhares furtivos e os toques absolutamente desnecessários que despendia a Scorpius. Era realmente interessante perceber que havia um interesse genuíno em suas ações e Scorpius não podia negar que aquele tipo de atenção fazia bem ao seu ego, mas toda a diversão acabava ao ver o dano que aquilo causava em sua relação com Albus. O moreno parecia realmente acreditar que havia um interesse da parte de Scorpius e, em parte havia. Mas não passava de pura vaidade em saber que outra pessoa o desejava do que qualquer sentimento diverso vindo de Scorpius.

O que realmente intrigava Scorpius era se Torper tinha noção da natureza do relacionamento dele entre Albus e Scorpius. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que havia boatos correndo na escola quanto aos dois, mas eles eram suficientemente discretos para conseguirem desviarem a atenção de suas vidas pessoais. Mas pelo modo como Torper agia, aparentemente ele tinha mais do que uma suspeita sobre os dois. Se por tudo o que estava acontecendo, aquele era um motivo forte o suficiente para manter Torper por perto. Ele precisava se assegurar do quão longe ia o conhecimento de Torper sobre os dois.

— Torper. Eu imagino que você tenha outra aula agora, não? – respondeu Scorpius num tom moderado.

— Ah, que dispensada nada sutil, Malfoy. Você podia ser um pouco mais legal comigo, não? – disse Torper, se inclinando na direção de Scorpius. Ele pôde sentir o roçar suave da respiração do Ravenclaw contra sua bochecha e tentou suprimir um arrepio diante da sensação. Fazia tempo _demais_ que ele havia tocado Al pela última vez. Mais do que ele considerava suportável.

Torper obviamente percebeu a reação provocada, porque se aproximou ainda mais de Scorpius, as frentes das vestes de Torper esbarrando no braço de Scorpius. Torper parecia irradiar calor e mesmo coberto pelo seu próprio uniforme, Scorpius se viu se arrepiando em resposta.

— Ainda tem tempo até a próxima aula... – sussurrou Torper. Ele pôde sentir o roçar suave da respiração do Ravenclaw contra sua bochecha e tentou suprimir to arrepio diante da sensação. Fazia tempo demais que ele havia tocado Al pela última vez. Mais do que ele considerava suportável.

— Eu sei quanto tempo falta para a próxima aula, já aprendi a executar o Feitiço Relógio. - retorquiu Scorpius. – E eu pretendo usar os minutos que restam para revisar a minha matéria de DCAT.

Com isso, Scorpius seguiu andando, deixando Torper para trás. Ele acelerou o passo o máximo que podia sem parecer que estava desesperado para se afastar do rapaz e passou direto pela sala de aula de DCAT – ele sabia que ainda tinha uma turma lá dentro, já que o sinal ainda não tinha soado e não soaria pelos próximos minutos. Ele ficou satisfeito em perceber que não havia o barulho de passos além dos próprios e se permitiu respirar aliviado em ver que Torper decidira não segui-lo. Reduzindo a passada, ele decidiu esperar a próxima aula numa das salas de aulas em desuso do terceiro andar. Estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, quando ele notou três figurar paradas ao final do corredor. Ele sentiu seu estomago ser revirar forte o suficiente para deixá-lo um pouco enjoado.

Albus estava parado ao lado de Thor, não tão longe assim de onde Scorpius estava. Àquela distância, ele podia distinguir as feições tensas de Al, o modo como seus punhos estavam fechados tão apertados que devia ser doloroso. O coração de Scorpius batia tão forte contra suas costelas que ele tinha certeza que era possível ver como seu peito parecia tremer diante de cada batida furiosa que ele dava. Albus tinha visto Torper. Com certeza tinha visto Torper se inclinar na direção de Scorpius, visto toda a interação deles. E pela distância, não tinha ouvido as palavras, mas podia imaginar.

Os poucos segundos em que se encararam pareceram se transformar em longas e dolorosas horas. Scorpius queriam mais do que tudo na vida esquecer a crise estúpida pela qual estavam passando e abraças Albus. Beijá-lo. Ele sentia tanta falta do garoto que às vezes, achava que ia sufocar de tão apertado que seu peito parecia estar, observando as emoções que passavam nuas pelo rosto de Al. Scorpius lentamente soltou a mão da maçaneta, pronto para se virar e conversar com Albus, dizer a ele o que ele precisava dizer e ouvir a voz dele em retorno.

Mas tão longo ele se virou para falar com Albus, Thor murmurou algo em seu ouvido que fez o garoto sair do seu transe. Sua expressão se neutralizou totalmente, não deixando qualquer emoção passar e os olhos verdes miraram um ponto sua frente e não vacilaram nem por um segundo, quando ele se pôs a caminhar, Thor ao seu lado, para a sala de DCAT.

— Al... – chamou Scorpius baixinho, tão baixo que ele mesmo tinha dúvidas se realmente tinha pronunciado aquelas duas letras que significavam tanto para ele.

Ele viu Thor encará-lo, olhando-o de cima. Não havia desprezo em suas feições, nem ódio. Apenas um frio e claro aviso de que era melhor que ele ficasse a distância, se ele sabia o que era bom para si mesmo.

Em momento algum, Albus deu a entender sequer que tinha ouvido, mesmo passando ombro a ombro com Scorpius. Seu olhar e passo eram firmes, como se Scorpius não estivesse ali.

Como se não houvesse nada entre eles.

Scorpius tentou por suas emoções sob controle. A indiferença de Albus parecia lhe doer quase tanto quanto o ódio que ele vira no olhar do garoto, se não mais. Ao menos, ao odiá-lo, Scorpius sabia que ele havia atingido um nervo, que alguma emoção ainda residia dentro do outro. Mas a completa indiferença que o envolvera logo depois de Thor tirá-lo de seu estupor, mesmo que Scorpius soubesse que era falsa e vinha com uma grande carga de esforço doía.

Decidindo que era melhor se controlar antes de encarar a frieza de Albus novamente, Scorpius entrou na sala de aula vazia, deixando sua mochila cair de qualquer jeito no chão, enquanto se largava sobre uma das carteiras. Estava cansado, demais. Fragilizado até. Ele nunca, até aquele ponto, tivera uma noção tão clara da fraqueza que Albus era em toda sua atitude. Uma situação tão tola como aquela, de eles simplesmente não se falarem, era capaz de tirar Scorpius totalmente de seu controle. O loiro grunhiu e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo-a sob os braços. Se seu pai visse seu estado, teria mais um argumento contra o relacionamento dos dois.

Scorpius acabou rindo. Como se Draco Malfoy precisasse de _mais_ algum argumento. E como se ele, de qualquer forma, _pudesse_ fazer algo contra Scorpius. Não, seu pai não era o problema ali.

O problema era ele, Scorpius. Ele se permitira aquilo. Permitira que o amor que sentia por Albus se tornasse uma fraqueza, um problema. Ele estava perdendo o controle e se deixando levar por algo que não era realmente sua fraqueza. Ele precisava ser objetivo naquela situação.

Respirando fundo, Scorpius se levantou e ajeitou suas vestes. Ele sabia quem ele era e o que ele tinha que fazer. Ele sabia porque Albus estava se comportando daquela forma e ele sabia como restaurar tudo. Não havia razão para ele se deixar afetar daquela forma, se deixar enfraquecer e diminuir diante dos problemas. Ele era um Malfoy acima de tudo e um Slytherin com todo o orgulho. Ele não podia se deixar se comportar como um maldito Hufflepuff desesperado.

— _Let the game begins_. - murmurou Scorpius, antes de ir para a aula de DCAT.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Yo! Eu disse que ia postar, não disse? Cá estou, mais um capítulo do extra que tá ficando grande demais. XD Mas ok, eu sobrevivo.

Só pra constar, Alis ainda não tem um pc decente. E isso atrapalha horrores meu desenvolvimento da história, mas eu tô fazendo o meu melhor, acreditem i.i

Obrigada a toooodos pelas reviews, eu juro que se não respondi a sua, foi porque meu PC me odeia e eu vivo formatando ele pra tentar dar um jeito nele (é, mas não adiante. Problema de Hardware, mereço? u.ú). Mas eu leio e juro que tento responder, mas aí eu perco os e-mails (pq eu baixo eles no computador hehe) e aí eu esqueço se respondi ou não ou até se eu li a review ou se tinha review... Tá, eu sou confusa, dá licença. ºemburra a caraº

Obrigada mesmo mesmo e eu vou parar o papo por aqui, porque meu PC tem a tendência de travar quando não deve. Aff.

Kisses

Alis~~


	13. Extra: First Time Three

**Capítulo 3**

As aulas nunca demoraram tanto tempo para passar na opinião de Albus. Conforme os minutos passavam, a ansiedade parecia ir se acumulando exponencialmente dentro dele. Por mais que não quisesse, a idéia de um plano de vingança o perturbava um pouco, em momento algum pelos resultados – que Albus estava mais do que tudo querendo ver – mas pelas possíveis conseqüências. Se ele, por algum infortúnio do destino, fosse pego, aquilo lhe renderia uma suspensão. E Albus realmente não queria pensar no que seus pais diriam se ele fosse suspenso por se vingar de um aluno. Claro, ele poderia dizer que não fora vingança, mas sim justiça. Infelizmente ele duvidava – e muito, que esse argumento fosse funcionar de qualquer forma.

Ele suprimiu um suspiro e mastigou a ponta de sua pena, enquanto ouvia a longa teoria por trás de Feitiços de Cura. Como se ele se importasse. Ele não queria curar nada, ele queria sair daquela maldita sala e por seu plano em movimento. Quando ele risse por último, aí sim ele poderia se importar com a delicada balança entre desejo e magia por trás dos feitiços de cura ou o que quer que fosse que estivesse sendo ensinado. Uma parte de Albus, uma não muito grande, nem muito eloqüente, murmurava sobre a obsessão que dar o troco a Torper havia se tornado e como tudo aquilo era um problema de orgulho, ciúmes e dificuldades de aceitar a derrota. Em algum ponto da estrada, Albus se _acostumou_ a vencer e liderar. Era verdade que ele tendia a fazer tudo dos bastidores, sem nunca apresentar realmente sua face ao mundo, mas ainda assim era dessa forma que ele fazia as coisas e era dessa mesma forma que ele queria que as tudo permanecesse. E se Torper estava desestabilizando essa delicada balança de uma forma tão intensa, então Albus se sentia no direito de fazê-lo pagar pelo desconforto.

Quando o sinal indicando o término da aula soou, Albus recolheu todo o seu material e saiu de sala sem nem esperar por Thor e Anthony o alcançarem. Eles emparelharam com ele antes de atingirem as escadas e o trio foi, ao longo do caminho até o Salão Principal, ganhando mais seguidores. Uma massa verde e prata se encaminhou para a mesa comunal da Sonserina, entre o tom baixo de conversas e planos. E entre eles, estava Albus, a mente completamente focada em fazer tudo sair _perfeito_.

O jantar ocorreu sem incidentes, ainda que uma aura sinistra de expectativa fosse palpável. Mesmo aqueles que não estavam do lado de Albus, podiam sentir a fina tensão que corria os Sonserinos. Era sutil o suficiente para não despertar a desconfiança ou interesse das outras Casas ou dos professores, mas intenso, dentro da discrição Sonserina, para causar murmúrios ansiosos e olhar atentos.

Albus se manteve acima de tudo isso. Sua mente estava e permaneceria focada. Ele terminou o jantar no mesmo ritmo de todos os outros dias e se levantou junto com Anthony e Thor, como já estava se tornando rotina. Se Dannika Prewett seguiu pelo mesmo caminho não mais que vinte minutos depois, também era apenas coincidência aos olhos dos outros. Nada aconteceria.

Ainda.

Albus entrou no seu dormitório e rapidamente largou sua mochila.

— Thor?

O rapaz sorriu enviesado e agachou ao lado de sua cama. Enfiou a mão debaixo dela e momentos depois, puxou a mão de volta, aparentemente vazia. Ele apontou a varinha para o nada e murmurou um feitiço sob o fôlego.

Um longo objeto de envolto em um pano azul Royal se materializou no punho fechado de Thor.

— Bem que você disse que conseguiria. – riu Anthony, passando um dedo sobre o embrulho e o assoprando, como se querendo se livrar de uma camada invisível de poeira. – Vai nos contar como conseguiu?

Thor riu.

— Lembra quando eu disse que havia um motivo muito bom para eu não entregar Darius Capper?

Albus franziu o cenho.

— Quem?

— Darius Capper, Corvinal, 7º ano. Thor pegou o cara vendendo poções ilegais no início do ano passado. – respondeu Anthony, sentando na cama de Thor e parecendo muito satisfeito com o amigo.

— Eu não sabia dessa história. – disse Albus, um tanto surpreso. Poções ilegais eram relativamente fáceis de encontrar no Mundo Mágico, mas um pouco mais complexas de passarem por Hogwarts. Havia proteções que impediam a confecção dessas poções e que a destruíam quando já entravam na propriedade da escola. – Que tipo era? A poção, quero dizer.

— Alucinógena. – respondeu Thor. Ele fez uma pausa sinistra. – E feita para viciar no primeiro uso.

Albus assoviou, um pouco enojado. Esse tipo de Poção podia levar um bruxo rapidamente a ruína. Albus sabia bastante sobre elas por conta da natureza do trabalho de seu pai: fazia parte das funções dos aurores combater e coagir a venda desse tipo de poções. E Harry sempre fora extremamente cuidadoso em explicar nos mínimos detalhes o que essas poções podiam causar ao corpo e a magia de um bruxo. Não seria por falta de aviso que Albus se envolveria com uma dessas, não que ele pretendesse.

— E estava o chantageando? – perguntou Albus.

Thor negou com a cabeça.

— Não, não. Eu o deixei até bem livre. Mas sempre deixei claro que eu pretendia cobrar a pequena dívida que ele tinha comigo por não ser expulso da escola e enfrentar um processo. Eu só resolvi aproveitar para cobrar parte da minha dívida.

Albus riu satisfeito.

— Me deixa ver o produto da sua dívida, então.

— Produto de _parte_ da minha dívida, Albus. – corrigiu Thor. Ele colocou o objeto sobre a cama e desembrulhou com cuidado.

A vassoura de Torper reluziu sob a luz dos lampiões das masmorras, imponente sob a luz bruxuleante como apenas uma _Nimbus Millenium _poderia ser. Albus refreou o desejo de deslizar um dedo sobre a madeira polida, testar se ela parecia tudo aquilo que prometia ser sob seus dedos. Não, ele não tocaria aquela vassoura, por mais que ela gritasse velocidade e exclusividade. Albus só possuía uma Firebolt Xtreme, já obsoleta em quase três anos e até mesmo Scorpius não tinha uma Millenium, mas sim uma Nimbus Centurion, um modelo do ano anterior. É claro que o fato de Scorpius não possuir o modelo mais recente e mais possante de vassoura de toda a escola foi motivo de reclamações por semanas e várias tentativas de negociações – todas falidas – com Draco Malfoy. Albus sorriu diante da memória: na época ele rira e apontara o fato de que o Malfoy Pai provavelmente já usara todos aqueles argumentos quando estava em Hogwarts e era imune a chantagem barata de Scorpius.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Albus tão logo ele percebeu de quem ele estava se lembrando. Ele não pensaria em Scorpius, não naquele momento, tão perto de ter sua honra lavada. Ele não podia esquecer e muito menos perdoar que grande parte da culpa daquilo tudo estar acontecendo era de Scorpius. Ele o _humilhara _no campo de Quadribol, permitira que Torper se aproximasse dele, ferira os sentimentos de Albus. Era fato que Torper receberia o troco por suas atitudes, independente do que Scorpius fizesse, mas o outro garoto podia estar ali, ao menos, ao lado de Albus planejando o ataque. E em vez disso, ele provavelmente estaria fazendo sabe-se Merlin o que com o maldito Corvinal.

Albus engoliu seco, sentindo suas unhas cravarem nas palmas de suas mãos, tão fundo que deixaria marcas avermelhadas onde a pele quase se rompera sob a pressão. Torper iria pagar por cada momento de fúria e humilhação de Albus, ou ele não seria um Potter e um Sonserino.

— Em breve, Albus. Paciência, meu amigo. – disse Thor, observando o rosto limpo de expressão de Albus corretamente. Ele era _bom_ em disfarçar suas emoções, mas não tão bom assim em esconder sua magia. Ela pairava a sua volta, estalando e faiscando como pequenos relâmpagos. Ele estava além da ira e não custava muito a outro bruxo mais atento os sinais e interpretá-los corretamente.

Albus abriu a boca para responder, mas duas batidas na porta o distraíram. O rosto decidido de Prewett apareceu no vão da porta.

— Tudo pronto. – disse a menina num tom de voz morto, antes de fechar a porta.

Um sorriso sem humor algum brotou nos lábios de Albus.

_Vingança._

_

* * *

_

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Gente, um capítulo bem curtinho de Take My Hand (só 1.000 e poucas palavras, menos de 4 páginas). Já tem mais pronto e eu vou postar, não se preocupem. Decidi so colocar esse pedaço, porque na próxima parte tem algo que _talvez_ eu mude, então pelo sim, pelo não, prefiro ver como a coisa toda vai se sair.

Afinal, a vingança de Al tem que ser _perfeita_. E eu preciso conter meus instintos sanguinolentos... ºsuspiraº

Obrigada a todos pela paciência e pelas reviews. Foi tanta gente que eu nem sei por onde começar a agradecer! *O* Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Eu já disse obrigada?

**OBRIGADA!**

ºsqueeingº

* * *

**EDIT: **GENTE, esqueci de dizer! Eu toootalmente estou com um projeto novo, eu acho que já tinha dito, mas agora ele saiu do status 'projeto', pro 'realidade'. Senhoras e senhores, eu lhes apresento **Red-Light District**, uma fic que eu estou escrevendo com a **Coyote** (ela é _PHoDa_, prontofalay u_u)e que é minha nova paixão (a fic, não a Coy, eu sou casada e ela também, epa! XD)!

Ela é** _NextGen_** e, acreditem, ela é bem diferente de TMH. Hell, ela provavelmente vai ser bem diferente de boa parte do que vocês já leram com NextGen.

Scorpius e Al estão marcando ponto na fic. James também. E vos apresento, Fred Weasley II. Ah, Fred... ºsonhadoraº

E onde está essa fic, vocês devem estar perguntando (ou não i__i)? Ela tem um site próprio. Vocês encontram **RLD **em** _http:// rld. atbhost. net / site_** (sem os espaços, obviamente).

O site tem/terá desenhos, soundtrack, extras, ficha de personagens e mais um mundo de coisas da história (isso que dá uma desenhista e uma metida a desenhista escrevendo - tons de material extra XD).

Eu vou postar... Bom, _demos_ dos capítulos aqui no e no Nyah! para avisar das atualizações, mas os **capítulos completos só no site mesmo**. Tá valendo a pena, galera, eu agarantcho!

**Espero vê-los lá!**

* * *

**Alis~~**


End file.
